


The Harlequin

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Harlivy Oneshots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Smut, There will be smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Here's a collection of one-shots of domestic bliss between Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy starting off with Brainiac coming back to the past on behalf of the Legion of Heroes to save the future from an impending doom, and only Harley Quinn can save it!
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harlivy Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726639
Comments: 116
Kudos: 373





	1. The Harlequin

The Harlequin

Brainiac moved quietly through the forest-like abode of Pamela and Harley Quinn-Isley like a cat. He stayed close to the wall watching out for the various vines and plants that served as booby traps. Of course he knew them all and avoided them carefully. There was no way the Legion would have allowed him to even step foot in this place over one thousand years in the past unless he was absolutely prepared.

He found his target lounging on the couch watching cartoons just as expected. He knew tonight was the night that Pamela was making a truce with Batman so that they could live peacefully without crime so he had quite a few hours, but not all night so he had to do this quick.

He stepped into the living room and announced himself in the most eloquent manner possible. “Hello Harley Quinn-Isley, I am…”

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house!” Harley was jumping over the couch with her bat in hand before he even had a chance to finish.

He dodged the violent swipe narrowly and lifted his arms in surrender. “Please Mrs. Quinn-Isley I mean you no harm. I am here on behalf of the Legion of Heroes approximately one thousand years in the future.”

Harley froze in her spot. “The future?”

“Yes,” Brainiac said. “I am here to change a chain of events that will lead to disaster in our future.”

Harley cocked an eyebrow at him. “Let me get this straight, you came here to avoid a disaster from like a thousand years back and it has something to do with me?”

“My you are much more intelligent than the history books say,” Brainiac said impressed at how quickly she figured it out.

“Fuck history books,” Harley said. “Are you sure it’s me that has to do something? Maybe you’re looking for the other the Quinn-Isley. You know, my wife?”

“Yes I know Pamela Quinn-Isley quite well,” Brainiac said. “She is immortal so she is still alive in my time.”

“Whoa,” Harley said with wide eyes. “So it really is me? What can I possibly fuck up now that would destroy the future in a thousand years?”

“No no you didn’t…mess anything up Mrs. Quinn-Isley…”

“Call me Harley,” she said.

“You didn’t mess anything up Harley, this is all just about a decision,” Brainiac said.

Harley looked distressed. “Oh I’m not so good at decisions. That’s what Pammy is for ya know.”

“A few days ago you turned thirty correct?” Brainiac said.

“Yep, the big three oh,” Harley said. “I’m officially older than Pammy…well physically at least, she’s got like fifty years on me.”

“She offered to make you a plant hybrid like her so you can become immortal like her,” Brainiac said.

“And I said no,” Harley said shaking her head. “I ain’t keen to lose my humanity and whatnot so I prefer to just age and die like a regular human.”

“Well that’s the decision I need you to revisit,” Brainiac said.

“To become a plant hybrid?” Harley said confused.

“No to become immortal,” Brainiac said. “Please come with me. I would like to show you the future as it will be because of your decision to remain human.”

“So me being human is a bad thing?” Harley said.

“See for yourself,” he said offering her an arm. “Grab on.”

Harley grabbed onto his arm and he twisted his legion ring once. The world flashed around them and they emerged standing in a large bedroom full of plants and flowers.

“Sixty-four years in the future,” Brainiac said. “Don’t worry they can’t see or hear us, we are just observers here.”

Harley gasped when she saw a very ancient version of herself lying on the bed covered with wires and tubes everywhere. Beside her Pamela was sitting on a chair holding her hand and crying. A man was sitting on the bed cross-legged on the other side of her crying and hugging a woman close to him who was also crying.

The old version of Harley looked to the man and woman weakly and said, “Michael, Bree. I would like you to go now.”

“No mom we aren’t leaving you,” the man, Michael, said.

“Please mom, we want to be here with you,” Bree said.

"Mom?" Harley repeated. "We got kids?"

Old Harley smiled at them and said, “Things are gonna get bad now, I can feel it and I don’t want you to remember me like this. I want you to remember your badass mom who use to punch Batman in the face not this dying old lady.”

Bree started sobbing as Michael hugged her and said, “we would never forget that mom.”

“Please go,” Old Harley said. “Respect this dying old lady’s wish.”

Michael leaned down sobbing and kissed her forehead, then climbed off the bed. Bree kissed her forehead and cheek lovingly and said, “I love you mom.”

“I love you too my little angel,” old Harley said softly. Bree got off the bed then started sobbing again as Michael guided her out of the room.

“You too Pammy,” Old Harley said.

Pamela shook her head, tears sliding down her green cheeks in streams. “No.”

“Pammy please…”

“No Harley,” Pamela cried. “Michael and Bree are 52 and 45 respectively. They will live a few more decades missing you and then they will pass away and presumably be reunited with you. But me? I will live on. I will live on for centuries and keep on missing you. For the rest of eternity I will miss you and crave holding you in my arms, so I’m not going anywhere okay? I am spending every single second with you that I can because it’s all I have.”

Old Harley looked at her sadly with tears in her eyes and weakly touched her cheek. “I love you Pamela Quinn-Isley. You have given me a beautiful life and I hate that I’m making you watch me die, and after me our kids, and our grandkids.”

“For you it was worth it,” Pamela said leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Old Harley smiled and showed Pamela her wrist. “Take my blood. You make hybrid plants with your blood all the time. Maybe you can make a hybrid with my blood and call it a Harlequin flower, that way you can always have a piece of me that can live on forever with you.”

Pamela smiled through teary eyes and said, “that would be the most gorgeous flower.”

Brainiac grabbed Harley’s arm and twisted his ring again. Everything flashed and they were in Pamela’s lab. She was leaning over a table staring at a small pot that a tiny sapling growing out of it. Pamela’s eyes looked red and exhausted.

“She didn’t stop crying,” Brainiac explained. “Your funeral was the worst day of Pamela’s life. Your children and grandchildren suffered too of course but no one like Pamela. After the funeral she spent over seven months in the lab staring at the sapling in the pot afraid to take the next step forward. Michael and Bree tried to coerce her out but Pamela refused.”

“What is she doing?” Harley said.

Brainiac didn’t answer as Pamela walked to a small fridge against the wall and took a small vial of blood. She walked back to the sapling and slowly poured the entire vial of blood onto it. She set the empty vial down and flicked her wrists over it like a witch performing magic over a cauldron. The sapling twisted and shifted slowly growing vines, leaves, and petals. The plant continued growing and slowly turned into a bright red flower. The center of the flower was the shape of a diamond and and the petals that emerged from it surrounding it completely were black. The flower was absolutely beautiful, something Harley had never ever seen before her entire life.

Pamela crouched down at the table looking at the new flower in reverence her eyes full of unshed tears as she breathed out, “the Harlequin.”

Brainiac touched Harley’s arm and the flash overcame them again. They were back in their bedroom but this time Pamela was sitting on the bed cradling the Harlequin and talking to it.

“You should have seen Bruce today,” Pamela was saying. “He was so great. An amazing gymnast just like his grandmother. Davey brought baby Selina to the race. It was the first time they took out the baby. Your seventh great grand baby. God Harley you’re missing out on so much. They are all so beautiful. I do love telling them all about you. They love hearing the stories about how you used to be a villain until you teamed up with Batman to end Joker and then married me.”

“Momma?”

Pamela looked up from the flower to the doorway at Michael who was significantly older than the last time she had seen him. He walked in slowly with his walker and sat on the bed beside Pamela with a tired grunt. “Talking to mom again?” he said.

Pamela gave him sad smile. “I do every night.”

Michael sighed. “I’m worried about you momma. Mom died nearly twenty years ago and you still haven’t moved on.”

Pamela shook her head and looked down at the flower gently caressing its petals. “Moving on is not something I can do Michael.”

“You have to try,” Michael said. “Mom wouldn’t want you to be alone forever talking to a plant.”

“Actually that’s exactly what she would want,” Pamela said chuckling. “She knows I love plants more than humans and she was an extremely jealous person she couldn’t stand anyone even looking at me.”

“When she was alive but momma,” Michael grabbed her hand. “Look at me, I heading fast towards 80 and I’m not gonna be here for that much longer…”

Pamela’s eyes watered. “I don’t wanna talk about that Michael.”

“I wanna make sure that when I go you won’t be alone momma, you know we love you so much.”

Pamela cocked an eyebrow at him. “We?”

Bree, also significantly older, walked into the room along with several other adults.

“It’s an intervention,” Pamela said rolling her eyes.

“Grandma,” one of the youngest adults said sitting beside Pamela and handing her a phone. “I made you a profile on Tinder.”

“Tinder?” Pamela said. “What the hell is a tinder?”

“A dating app,” the girl said. “I’ll find you the right girl in no time.”

“Dating?” Harley’s eyes looked dark with anger. “Pamela dates again?”

“See for yourself,” Brainiac said grabbing Harley’s arm.

When the flash dissipates they are standing in the middle of a dimly lit restaurant. Pamela is sitting at a table with a beautiful brunette woman with brilliant smile and hazel eyes. They are talking animatedly and the woman was touching Pamela’s arms freely.

Harley grit her teeth. “Hands off bitch!”

“They can’t hear you Harley,” Brainiac said.

“She has no business touching my wife!” Harley snapped.

“Well at this point you’ve been dead for 25 years Harley, you aren’t her wife anymore,” Brainiac said. “Over the past few years your grandchildren set Pamela up with dozens and dozens of women but none of them lasted very long. This is Jennifer. She is the only woman that Pamela has dated for longer than a few weeks.”

“Here’s your receipt Dr. Quinn-Isley,” a waiter said handing her the receipt. “Thank you for eating here tonight ladies, we hope you’ll come again soon.”

“Thank you,” Pamela said tipping him generously then extending a hand out to Jennifer who took it.

“She’s grabbing her hand!” Harley cried. “Pamela no!”

“Really Harley jealousy isn’t becoming of you,” Brainiac said.

“You’re not the one seeing your wife on a date with another woman!” Harley said rushing after them and following them out of the restaurant. Brainiac ran after her to keep up. Harley watched with fire in her eyes as Pamela and Jennifer walked hand in hand down the sidewalk laughing and talking happily.

“Brainy,” Harley said looking at him with tears in her eyes. “Why are we watching this? She moved on. She’s happy.”

“You really think that?” Brainiac said with a smirk.

“But she looks it,” Harley said.

“Keep watching,” Brainiac said as Pamela and Jennifer walked into their house.

“Oh hell no!” Harley cried rushing into the house like a mad woman. “Bitch!” Jennifer and Pamela were making out heavily on the couch and Harley wanted to rip her eyes out.”

“Can I murder her parents when we get back so this bitch is never born?” Harley said with a snarl.

“No can do Harley,” Brainiac said.

Pamela stood up and grabbed Jennifer’s hand guiding her up the stairs. “Nope,” Harley said grabbing Brainiac’s wrist. “Twist the ring, take me out of here.”

“Go upstairs Harley.”

“Why would I want to see my wife fuck another woman?” Harley cried. “Twist the ring.”

Brainiac pulled his arm away. “Go upstairs.”

Harley snarled at him then begrudgingly walked up the stairs. Jennifer was shirtless and they were still making out heavily and Harley felt her insides burn. God she hated this. She hated this so much.

Jennifer pushed Pamela so she was sitting on the bed then knelt in between her legs unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt slowly and seductively. Pamela looked to the bedside table and froze. The Harlequin was there staring at her. Harley watched as Pamela’s face became stricken with grief then she gripped Jennifer’s hands and pried them off of her.

“Sorry I can’t do this.”

Jennifer frowned. “Oh it’s okay baby, I can wait. I know you still aren’t over your ex.”

“She’s not my ex,” Pamela said. “She was my wife and I’m never gonna get over her. Sorry Jennifer but I think this thing between us over.”

Jennifer looked saddened but nodded and grabbed her shirt before leaving the room. Harley could help it. She fist pumped high in the air and yelled out, “yes!”

“Now we can go,” Brainiac said grabbing her arm.

They were at a cemetery now. Pamela was sitting and sobbing hard in front of a large tombstone that said ‘MICHAEL VICTOR QUINN-ISLEY.’

“Oh no,” Harley said softly.

Bree approached her slowly. She had a cane now and couldn’t sit on the ground like Pamela so she just stood beside her crying and gripping Pamela’s shoulder.

“He had a good life momma,” she said weakly. “He understood why you decided to be alone when Deborah died. You just can’t get over a love like that.”

“No you don’t,” Pamela said standing up. She pulled Bree into a tight hug and said, “I love you so much my little girl. Physically you’re old enough to be my grandmother but you will always be my little girl.”

Harley let out a soft sob. “Please, Brainiac, this is torture.”

“It’s hard to see Pamela suffer like this isn’t it?”

Harley nodded crying softly. “Please don’t make me watch much more of this.”

Brainiac grabbed Harley’s arm and said, “sorry,” before everything flashed around them again.

The hospital room was jam packed. The grandchildren that Harley had seen earlier were all there but they were much older, there were several young adults, a few teenagers, and around six small children including a newborn baby. Pamela was standing beside Bree who was in the hospital bed connected to several machines looking at her weakly. On the hospital bedside table was the Harlequin and another bright purple flower that was large and winding and also incredibly beautiful.

Pamela smiled lovingly at Bree and said, “I’m so glad you’ll get to see this Bree. The Harlequin is gorgeous and the Michael and just breathtaking but I bet the Bree will be the most beautiful yet.”

Bree smiled weakly. “Nothing can be more beautiful than the Harlequin and you know it momma.”

Pamela placed the pot with the sapling beside the Harlequin and the Michael and slowly poured a vial of blood onto it. Just as before she waved her hands over the pot and everyone watched as a light blue flower emerged. It was so beautiful everyone gasped. The flower bended a twisted as it grew upward gently caressing the petals of the Harlequin and the Michael on its way up until it stood tall and beautiful.

“See?” Pamela said looking at Bree with tears in her eyes. “Beautiful. Just like you.”

Bree smiled brightly and then her eyes fluttered shut and the flatline rang out. The sound was like a bullet through Harley’s heart. She grabbed onto Brainiac’s arm and let out a sob of distress. “Oh God please, Brainy no more. I can’t take it.”

There was a flash all around them and they emerged in a large greenhouse. There were plants, trees and flowers everywhere but Harley was drawn to a giant shelf of flowers that were lining up the walls. Under each flower was a name and a picture of their smiling face. Harley looked at each flower, unique and brilliant in their design and color until she reached the end of the shelf where she saw the Bree and the Michael standing prominently.

“She keeps the most important one closest,” Brainiac said pointing to a bed that was in the center of the garden. Beside the bed on a table of vines was the Harlequin.

“Is this your timeline now?” Harley said gulping.

“This was ten years ago,” Brainiac said. “Today is the day that the last of your bloodline ended.”

“The last of our bloodline?” Harley said in shock.

“G-ma!” A young man walked into the green house searching in between the plants and trees.

“A combination of a few sterile family members and family members who just didn’t want kids paired up with his parents dying in a car accident when he was a baby created this,” Brainiac explained. “Harley Michael Quinn-Isley. The last living descendant of Pamela and Harley Quinn-Isley.”

“Harls hey!” Pamela greeted cheerfully pulling the young man into a tight hug. “What are you doing here? You should be in school.”

“Came here for lunch,” he said. “I thought we could eat together.”

Pamela smiled and caressed his cheek. “I’d love to eat with you.”

Harls grabbed her hand cheerfully and pulled her out of the greenhouse. “There’s a new vegan place down the street. You’ll love it.”

“Where the fuck is my money!?” They both stopped in their tracks when a man shoved another man down on the sidewalk and pointed a gun at him. The man on the floor scrambled to his feet and started running away. The attacker turned and fired.

Harls lurched over so suddenly Pamela barely had time to catch him.

“No!” Harley cried as Pamela let out a wail of distress and lowered the wounded young man to the floor.

“No please Harls no!” Pamela said shaking him desperately. “Harley! Wake up please! I wasn’t ready for this! Please!”

Harls couched weakly expelling blood from his mouth. His abdomen was losing way too much blood too fast that even Pamela’s best toxins couldn’t save him. “G-g-g-“ he gasped in pain. “M-ma.”

“No, shh shh,” Pamela weeped gently touching his lips. “Don’t talk baby.”

“I l-love you,” he breathed weakly before his body went limp and his eyes remained open and still.

“Goddammit no!” Harley cried latching onto Brainiac’s arm. “This can’t be Pamela’s fate Brainy. All she knows is pain and suffering and death and loneliness.”

“Oops,” the man with the gun said with a sadistic chuckle. “Missed.”

“You mother fucker!” Harley snapped stomping towards him only to be stopped by Brainiac who looked grim.

Pamela stood up covered in Harls’ blood and looked at the man with a dangerous gleam. A gleam Harley knew very well.

She lifted her hand and two vines grabbed the man tightly by the neck and yanked his head off with one violent tug. Pamela remained standing there panting heavily watching the man’s body fall to the ground and bleed on the street. Vines slithered towards Harl’s body and gently carried him over to the green house as Pamela stood there crying and crying and crying.

“It was the first time she had killed again in a thousand years,” Brainiac said. “Ever since that night I came to you when she made the truce with Batman. Today was the first day she ever broke that truce.”

Harley followed Pamela into the green house and watched as she prepared a sapling sobbing almost desperately as the vines covered Harl’s body in flowers and leaves. Once the sapling was planted she poured Harl’s blood onto it, waved over it, and watched as a large yellow flower grew. “Yellow like sunshine,” she said caressing the petals. “You were so much like your other G-ma you know. Bright, full of life, playful. She loved cartoons just like you and always found a way to smile at everything. I wish she could have met you.”

She kissed the petals gently and placed his flower on the shelf with the others. A vine carved his name underneath it. ‘HARLEY MICHAEL QUINN-ISLEY II.’

Brainiac touched Harley’s arm and everything flashed again. They were in that same green house but it was pitch black and Pamela was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Harley looked at him in question. “This was a week ago,” he said.

A loud crash made Harley jump in surprise. Pamela woke up immediately but soon more crashing sounds invaded their ears and Harley realized that someone was throwing things through the glass of the green house. Fire broke out suddenly immediately catching the trees plants in the far corner. “No!” Pamela cried running towards the fire.

“DIE PLANT BITCH!” Someone screeched from outside.

More glass shattered loudly and the fire spread quickly. Everything caught so quickly that Pamela soon became trapped but she didn’t care because she was desperately throwing water from a few small pots onto the shelf of family flowers that were aflame.

“No,” Harley whimpered.

Pamela’s sobs were heart wrenching as she screamed desperately tossing pots of water fruitlessly at the growing flames on the shelf. A crash erupted from above them and Wonder Woman landed beside her with a thud. “Pamela, we have to go now!”

“No!” Pamela cried yanking her hands away from her. “My family!”

“There’s nothing you can do!” Wonder Woman said reaching for her. “You will perish!”

Pamela gasped and looked towards her bed. “Harley!” She ran desperately through the flames crying out in pain as it burned her reaching out with her hands forward to reach the Harlequin. She almost grabbed it when a golden lasso wrapped around her waist and pulled her away roughly.

“NO!” Pamela screeched as Wonder Woman yanked her out of the Green house back up through the roof she had come in from. “HARLEY! NO!”

Harley watched in horror as the flames enveloped the red diamond flower completely and she let out a sob of distress when Pamela let out a wail of agony. Brainiac grabbed her wrist gently and walked her out of green house were Pamela was fighting against Wonder Woman who was trying to stop her from running back in the building.

“It’s too late Pamela!” Wonder Woman cried. “You can’t go back in there!”

“Then you should have let me die!” Pamela cried shoving away from her and looking at her with intense anger. “You should have let me die so I could be with my family! So I could be…” Pamela let out a shaky sob. “With her. With my Harley.”

“Oh Pammy,” Harley whimpered reaching out for her.

“I’m sorry Pamela, I couldn’t do that,” Wonder Woman said softly.

Another costumed hero emerged. He was dressed as Aquaman but he was a different person. “That’s the new Aquaman,” Brainiac explained. “The original Aquaman’s great great great grandson.”

Aquaman raised his hands water erupted from all the fire hydrants putting out the inferno that was the green house. Pamela ran in almost immediately after but there was nothing left. All that was left with ash.

Pamela stood in front of the remains of the shelf and stared at it with dead hollow eyes. Aquaman and Wonder Woman approached her slowly. Pamela ignored them and ran desperately to her burnt bed and started digging through the ashes sobbing desperately.

“Pamela,” Wonder Woman said softly.

“GO!” Pamela yelled looking at them with wide eyes. “LEAVE! I DON’T NEED YOU HERE! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ALONE I DON’T NEED YOU NOW!”

“But Pam…” Aquaman started.

“GET OUT!”

Aquaman and Wonder Woman looked at each other sadly then left Pamela alone. Pamela waited until they were gone then went back to desperately digging through the ashes.

Harley knelt beside her and said, “oh Pammy, stop this baby, please.”

Pamela pulled out a single black petal with a small tinge of red on the bottom. She stared at it with wide hopeful eyes then it disintegrated in her hands. She slammed her hands on the floor with a wail and sobbed hard.

“Brainy, I can’t handle this anymore,” Harley said standing up and backing away from her. “I can’t continue to see her suffering like this.”

“You heartless, discriminating MEAT SACKS!” Pamela yelled to the heavens. “You killed my family! You killed my babies! You took everything from me!” She stood up her eyes dark and dead. “And now there isn’t a single reason for me to keep any of you alive!” She raised her arms and the entire floor started shaking. Harley watched in awe as Pamela’s body glowed bright green and her eyes shifted from their beautiful green to pitch black. “DIE MEATSACKS!”

Giant vines broke through the ground and destroyed everything in sight. All the houses and buildings crumbled all around them. Cars went flying through the sky. The ground shook so violently Harley couldn’t stand still. People started screaming and yelling in terror trying to run away from the killer vines but they were everywhere. Every single inch of plant life moved with the single purpose to kill. Harley watched in horror as the plants slaughtered every single living thing that moved, people, animals, insects. Nothing was safe.

“No, Pammy stop!” Harley cried. “Pammy! NO!”

Brainiac touched her arm and when the flash was over they were standing on the top floor of a giant building. Below them there was nothing but wreckage. Destroyed buildings and streets and not a single living soul anywhere. Plants were growing out of every crevice making it look like a post-apocalyptic wasteland.

“Welcome to the Legion Headquarters,” Brainiac said. “This is today right before I left to go find you. Ivy’s grief was so powerful none of us stood a chance. We were overwhelmed by her plants so quickly we had to retreat. What you see down below is how the entire world looks. Poison Ivy has destroyed everything and there are very few humans that managed to survive.”

“So she’s Poison Ivy now?” Harley looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Not Pamela anymore?”

“Her words not ours,” Brainiac said. “She said that Pamela died when you did.”

“This is crazy Brainy!” Harley and Brainiac turned around as another version of him walked in with a Super. Was he a descendant of the original Superman like the new Aquaman? Probably.

“I’ve done all the calculations Luis,” Brainy said. “This is the only way to save our world and Pamela.”

Batman sighed deeply and said, “Time travel is risky Brainy, it’s best to figure out how to end Poison Ivy once and for all.”

He was definitely a new version of Batman because Harley didn’t recognize his voice and she knew her Batman would never even consider killing someone. Not even when she teamed up with him to end the Joker did he ever consider taking his life.

“Killing is not what we do Batman,” Brainy said with a scowl. “Pamela has been peaceful and good for a thousand years and you’re just gonna give up on her just like that? She’s grieving!”

“She’s dangerous!” Batman argued.

“I have to agree,” Superman said.

“That’s enough.” Their argument ended and they all looked to Wonder Woman who walked in with a frown. “Even talking about killing someone is not acceptable. That is not what we stand for and Pamela is a good woman, I will not kill her.”

“Exactly!” Brainy said. “I calculated every possible outcome and there is no way this could go wrong!”

“Every single way?” Batman said. “Are you sure about this?”

“They don’t call me Brainiac for nothing Batman,” Brainy said. “According to my calculations if we save this one person, make her immortal and unging just like Pamela, even if young Harley Michael dies at fifteen and they burn down their family garden, Pamela won’t have that psychotic break that she did. Together they can surpass anything.”

“Who is it?” Superman said.

Wonder Woman smiled. “Harley Quinn.”

Brainiac offered his hand out to Harley and said, “I got one more place to take you but this time you can be seen and heard.”

Harley nodded in understanding and grabbed his hand. After the flash they emerged in the middle of a thick forest. There were thick bushes, trees, and flowers and small pathway that led up to a thick curtain of vines.

“She will be right through the vines,” Brainiac said.

“Who’s there!?” Pamela’s voice rang out sharply.

Brainiac stopped Harley from responding and said, “It’s me Pamela.”

“Brainiac,” she said. “I don’t want to kill you or any of your Legion friends. Just go.”

“I am not here to start a fight Pamela, I brought you someone,” Brainiac motioned to Harley to walk through the vines.

Harley hesitated but walked slowly up the path and through there vines. Pamela was turning around and walking in her direction as she said, “who?” She stopped frozen in her tracks, eyes wide open, and mouth slack in surprise. “H-Harley?”

Harley smiled. “Hey Pammy.”

She let out a sob. “This is a trick! Who are you? J'onn Jones? Why would you do something like this J'onn? You know more than anyone what it feels like to lose your entire family!”

“I ain’t J'onn Jones Pammy,” Harley said. “It’s really me. From the past.”

Pamela stepped close to her and looked into her eyes. “Harley? I-is that really you?”

Harley caressed her cheek then leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

Pamela melted into the kiss with a whimper and gripped the back of Harley’s head anxiously. When Harley broke the kiss Pamela hugged her sobbing, “Harley! Oh Harley it’s really you!”

“I’m sorry for leaving you Pammy, I shouldn’t have said no to you making me immortal like you,” Harley said gripping onto her shoulders and pressing their foreheads together. “Brainy showed me everything. He showed me the beautiful family we made together and that beautiful garden you created. He showed me how you soldiered on through it all and all I could think about was how stupid I was to let you go through it all alone. I love you with everything in me Pamela and I should have been brave enough to go through it all with you for all eternity.”

Pamela sobbed and hugged her tight. “I can’t believe you’re here. I never forgot you Harley, not even for a second.”

“Not even when you were kissing Jennifer?” Harley smirked.

Pamela bristled. “Who? Ohhh her. God no. I was thinking of you the whole time and I couldn’t even go through with it.”

Harley smiled. “I know. But I still got crazy jealous.”

Pamela smiled. “You wouldn’t be Harley Quinn-Isley if you didn’t.”

“Sorry,” Brainiac said. “I know this reunion is super special, but if things go my way you won’t even need this reunion at all and we are running out of time.”

Pamela looked into Harley’s eyes and said, “Just in case I never see you again, I want you to know that I love you.”

Harley smiled and kissed her lips softly. “And just in case this doesn’t work. Spare the meat sacks.”

Pamela scoffed at that but nodded. “Anything for you Harley.”

Harley stepped away from her and took Brainiac’s outstretched hand.

They were back in her living room in their small apartment on top of the chemical factory. Gotham was still dreary and dark and the Animaniacs were still blaring loudly from the T.V just as she left it. “Pamela will arrive soon,” Brainiac said. “We have to hurry. She can’t see me and she can’t know anything about what you saw.” He handed her a small vial with a bright red liquid.

“Aw I really can’t tell her?” Harley whined.

“No, it can change what happens,” Brainiac said. “This has to be our little secret. Now drink it.”

Harley shook the vial slightly. “What is this?”

“Your only fear was becoming a plant hybrid,” Brainiac said. “This will allow you to become immortal without becoming part plant. It’s a God Elixir.”

Harley looked at the liquid with wide eyes then at Brainiac. “This will make me a God?”

“Created from Wonder Woman’s blood.”

“Will I get her powers too?” Harley said jumping excitedly.

“Probably,” Brainiac said.

Harley opened the vial and gulped it down in one swig. She belched loudly and handed him back the empty vial. “There I saved your future. I’m a goddman hero.”

Brainiac chuckled and said, “The Legion thanks you.”

He twisted his ring and disappeared with a flash. The door closed seconds later and Pamela’s voice rang out, “Harley?”

“Pammy Pammy guess what?” Harley said jumping excitedly around her.

Pamela chuckled. “What is it? There’s Animaniacs marathon on?”

“Well that but also I drank a God Elixir and now I’m immortal like you,” Harley said grinning.

Pamela stared at her wide eyed. “Wait, what?”

“Long story,” Harley said taking Pamela’s hand and guiding her toward their bedroom. “Right now I’m about to fuck the shit outta you and then we can go to your lab so you can take my blood.”

Pamela looked at her in surprise. “Your blood for what?”

“To make a hybrid silly,” Harley said giggling. “You always make hybrid plants with your blood, so I think…no I KNOW you can make an awesome flower with mine. You can call it the Harlequin.”

Pamela smiled brightly. “That would be the most gorgeous flower.”


	2. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley reaches out to some friends to learn how to train her new found powers and discovers that there's a sexy aspect to being a god. Smut.

The Harlequin

  1. Blood Lust



Diana looked at Harley with narrowed eyes and said, “how is it again that you became a god?”

“Yeah I don’t like that at all,” Bruce said with a low growl.

“Can’t tell ya it’s Legion business,” Harley said in a sing-song voice.

“Legion?” Clark said. “That means they’re from the future.”

“Yeah she won’t even tell me,” Pamela said with a small shrug.

“Like I said I don’t like it,” Bruce gruffed again.

“Oh come on Brucey, we already know you’re the Bats and we keep it a secret,” Harley said. “Just yesterday we made a truce.”

“Yes and now today you’re a god,” Bruce said.

“My cousin Kara and I have worked with the Legion several times,” Clark said placing a hand on Harley’s shoulder. “I trust them. They are good. Diana you are the leader of that team, at least that’s what they told me last time I saw them. So if the Legion thought that making Harley a god was necessary it was most likely you’re idea.”

“Mine?” Diana said in surprise.

“Who else is a god here but you?” Clark said with a shrug.

“Up until a few months ago Harley was a villain,” Bruce said. “Truce or not, I don’t feel comfortable with you being a god now.”

“I knew you wouldn’t Brucey that’s why we came to the league,” Harley said. “Pammy and I figured you can help me train my new abilities.”

“You have abilities now?” Bruce said with eyes wide. “But you were already a skilled fighter.”

Harley playfully nudged Bruce’s cheek with her fist saying, “and I got a mean right hook.”

Bruce smiled wryly. “Yeah, you do.”

“We’re not here to start trouble,” Pamela said. “Harley and I were serious when we made the truce. We want to live our lives in peace.”

“It’s not like I’m trying to join the league or anything,” Harley said raising her hands. “I just want to train my new abilities so I don’t accidentally hurt no one.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Clark said grinning. “Plus Bruce we would learn the full extent of her abilities, and I know you want to do that.”

Bruce looked pleased with that explanation and nodded to Diana, “well then Diana, since you are our resident god, we’ll leave her training in your hands.”

“If you don’t mind,” Pamela said to Diana. “I would very much like to go with you. Harley is my wife and I am interested in seeing her new abilities for myself.”

Diana nodded. “Pack some clothes and supplies. I think the best place to train as a god is the place where I trained.”

Harley let out an excited squeak. “We’re going to your homeland? The land of the Amazons? Lesbian central!?”

Diana scoffed. “It’s not lesbian central.”

Harley let out a barking laugh. “Oh please Diana, it’s a secret island with nothing but women. You’re telling me none of you ever had sex?”

Pamela snorted her laughter. “Gotta agree with her there.”

Bruce looked at Diana curiously as Clark said, “Yeah, what _did_ you do for sex?”

Diana blushed brightly. “Alright enough of that! Meet me tomorrow morning at 8 and we will head out.”

…

Themyscira was gorgeous. Pamela was in awe of the lush forests and beautiful plant life that she had never even seen before. She looked at the huts and small homes built within the nature never disturbing it and felt tears tickle the side of her eyes. She kept on staring even as Harley was bouncing excitedly next to her yelling out, “Ooo horseies! Do I get to ride one?”

“If you behave Harley,” was Diana’s wary response but Pamela could stop staring at the forest.

“You’re gonna spend all your time in there aren’t ya babe?” Harley said draping an arm around Pamela’s shoulders.

Pamela nodded tearfully. “Ah yes our forest,” Diana said motioning to it proudly. “We make it a point to take care of our forest. It gives us life and shelters us.”

“It gorgeous,” Pamela said smiling. “I hope you don’t mind me exploring.”

“Oh no of course not,” Diana said. “As long as you don’t start turning our nature against us.”

“I don’t do that to people who actually care for it,” Pamela said.

“We are both gonna have a great time,” Harley said tugging Pamela in and kissing her soundly on the lips.

Diana blushed and turned away.

“Diana my dear!”

“Mother,” Diana replied with a smile pulling the regal blonde woman into a hug.

“Welcome to Themyscira,” Diana’s mother said to Harley and Pamela. She motioned to another Amazon woman and said, “this is Isabella, she will be your host.” Isabella smiled and nodded a greeting. “Isabella please take our guests to their room.”

“Diana!” another Amazon ran from the forests at full speed towards them. She was a gorgeous brunette woman with caramel skin and light eyes that were almost violet.

“Ellie!” Diana shouted cheerfully pulling the woman into a tight hug.

“Oh how I’ve missed you!” Ellie said pulling back from the hug and grabbing Diana’s cheeks in her hands.

Diana blushed and leaned forward giving the woman a kiss on the lips. Pamela and Harley glanced at each other in surprise then back to Diana who released Ellie and said, “we’ll catch up later.”

“Lesbian central,” Harley whispered to Pamela in a sing-songy way.

“Come on,” Diana said to Harley and Pamela. “Let’s follow Isabella.”

…

Pamela had spent several hours in the forest cataloguing the various flowers. There were so many flowers that she had never even seen before but they responded to her still. She moved her fingers tenderly over them and they reacted to her, moved at her will and caressed her arms in greeting. The nature here didn’t scream in agony like they did back home. Here it was quiet. Peaceful. Pamela sighed. It was nice to have a relief.

By the time she returned to their bedroom she was covered in dirt and sweat, Pamela had never been more at peace in her entire life. She walked into the room with a giant smile on her face and started stripping off her dirty clothes.

Harley burst in laughing loudly a moment later yelling out, “I get to ride a horsey tomorrow Diana, I beat your challenge so you owe me!”

“Okay okay Harley,” Diana responded from somewhere else. “Good night.”

“Night!” Harley yelled back shutting the door behind her. Pamela watched her with wide eyes. She was wearing one of the Amazon outfits and absolutely glistening. Her muscles were rippled and sweaty and she had dirt, grime, and blood all over her but Pamela thought it was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen.

“Hey babe,” Harley greeted obliviously heading towards the bathroom. “You like the forest?”

Pamela couldn’t answer. Her throat was closed up and she felt her heart pounding hard.

Harley paused and looked at her confused. “Babe? You ok?”

Pamela let out a harsh gasp and rushed Harley fast slamming her against the wall roughly. Harley grunted at the impact then gasped when Pamela gripped her wrist hard and shoved her hand into her panties.

“Oh shit,” Harley breathed.

Pamela moaned into her ear. “Fuck me.”

Harley smirked and roughly bit down on her ear. “You got a lady boner for me babe?”

“Uhh,” Pamela groaned. “Yes.”

Harley lifted Pamela into her arms with her new-found strength and carried her over to the bed. Pamela moaned and gripped onto Harley’s shoulders.

Pamela had already taken off her shirt and unbuttoned her pants so Harley took the rest of her clothes off easily. Harley leaned over her and kissed her hard. Pamela’s slid her hands into Harley’s hair and gripped tight as Harley ground her hips on her.

Harley broke the kiss and started kissing down Pamela’s neck slowly. She dragged her teeth across her green skin and caressed her hips with her calloused hands. Pamela arched into Harley’s touch and moaned gutturally.

“Shit Pammy you’re hot for me,” Harley groaned nipping down her stomach.

“So hot baby,” Pamela breathed.

Harley giggled a slid her nails down Pamela’s torso making the green woman arch up with a cry. Harley lifted Pamela’s thighs onto her shoulders and teasingly started kissing and nipping her inner thighs.

“Fuck Harley if you don’t fuck me right now I will choke you with a vine.”

“Who says I don’t like that?” Harley said with a cackle.

Pamela laughed darkly. “Oh I know.”

Harley leaned forward and licked up Pamela’s slit slowly making the redhead cry out and bite onto her fist. She moved slowly, licking up and down, tasting her, but never touching where she needed most.

“Fuck,” Pamela moaned. “This is why I never tell you how much I fucking want you Harley.”

Harley chuckled. “Just for that,” she said before wrapping her lips firmly around Pamela’s clit and sucking in hard. Pamela moaned loudly and gripped her hair.

Harley pushed two fingers into her warmth with a moan and started pumping them slowly as she sucked. Pamela squirmed and moaned gripping onto the bed sheets hard.

“Yes, just like that,” Pamela moaned placing one of her hands on the back of Harley’s head. “Keep going. You’re gonna make me cum.”

Harley started moving with more fervor. She sucked harder and pumped her fingers hard with her god strength. Pamela arched up high and screamed in pleasure.

“Ooo Harley, don’t stop, d-don’t stop!” Pamela moaned her legs trembling. “Ah ah Harley baby, yes YES!”

Harley moaned when Pamela’s body broke into hard shudders and she felt her muscles contracting hard around her fingers. Harley kept pumping her fingers through the contractions and sucking until Pamela tensed then collapsed onto the bed with a whimper.

“Fuck that was hot,” Harley breathed backing away and wiping her chin.

Pamela started giggling suddenly and Harley looked at her with wide eyes.

“Pammy are you giggling?”

Pamela just continued laughing then said, “That was just…so fucking good.”

“Well I am a god,” Harley said moving up to her knees and getting in a Superman pose.

“Shut up,” Pamela said tugging Harley up her body by the hips until her crotch was right above Pamela’s face.

“Mmm,” Harley moaned. “Make me.”

Pamela moaned and pulled Harley down on her. She slipped her head under Harley’s Amazon skirt and moved aside her thin underwear, which was already ruined.

Harley sighed when Pamela started licking her in long firm strokes while wrapping her arms around her thighs. She placed her hands gently on Pamela’s temple placing all her weight on her knees so as to not suffocate the woman below her. Pamela’s tongue moved in smooth swipes then alternated to flicks and then to tight circles.

“Ahh Pammy that feels so good,” Harley moaned throwing her head back. Pamela kept her movements consistent and steady gripped Harley’s thighs tightly as the blonde squirmed and ground her hips onto her mouth. When she felt Harley ascending, she wrapped her lips around Harley’s clit and sucked in hard.

That was all it took for Harley to keen forward with a cry of pleasure. Pamela hung on to her trembling thighs and moaned when a rush of fluid flowed into her mouth.

She slowed to a stop then Harley pushed off her lying flat on her back beside Pamela. “Woof,” Harley grunted.

Pamela laughed and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. “I love you Harley.”

“I love you too Pam.”

…

Diana was staring at Harley throat and smirking. “You know Harley,” she said. “Gods can still get hickeys.”

Harley’s eyes widened and she covered her throat with her hands. “Pammy marked me? Oh man when did she even do that? We are so careful about that!”

Diana laughed. “It’s alright, you will heal much quicker than when you were human. It should be gone by tomorrow.”

Harley grinned. “Neat-o!”

“You got blood lust didn’t you?” Diana said guiding her out to the open fields where the horses were roaming around freely.

“What’s that?” Harley said.

“There are certain things gods are made for Harley,” Diana explained. “When they do those things, they are seen in a more… _admirabl_ e light.”

“Ohhh that’s why Pammy was so hot for me,” Harley said.

“Blood lust is one of the most powerful feelings we provoke and live through ourselves,” Diana said. “We are at the height of adrenaline and peak efficiency directly after battle and it triggers the blood lust which is primal and at times hard to control.”

Harley smirked. “So every time I come back from battle Pamela is gonna devour me?”

Diana snorted. “No Harley, sometimes you will be the one who will seek her out.”

Harley shrugged. “Oh. Well that’s ok, I always have a boner for her.”

Diana laughed. “I hope you are speaking metaphorically.”

Harley chuckled and nudged Diana playfully. “Of course I am! But hey, listen, can gods do that? Like just whip one out?”

“What, like suddenly grow genitalia?” Diana said chuckling. “I have not seen or heard of that happening, nor have I experienced that. But gods are capable of many things Harley. I bet you could find a way to grow one if you wish.”

Harley threw her head back with a loud laugh. “Bet! I’ll be the dick-grower!”

“Oh God,” Diana said shaking her head. “Let’s just get back on track.”

“YES HORSIES!”

Diana laughed and whistled loudly. A large brown horse with a caramel mane trotted up to them and bowed his head in greeting at Diana. “This is Mocha,” Diana said. “He is the most tame and kind horse here.”

Harley looked at it with wide eyes and gently pet his face. “He’s beautiful,” she said like a child in wonder.

“As a god you will have enhanced speed and strength, but what stands you out from everyone is skill,” Diana said. “You already are an excellent gymnast and fighter. You move with extreme precision and you are learning to control your new abilities very quickly. More quickly than even me.”

Harley grinned cheekily. “I guess I got that natural talent.”

Diana chuckled. “Perhaps you do. Most warriors train for several months before they ever try to do horse skills but in just a week you have proven yourself to be ready.”

Harley yipped happily. “Hell yeah.”

“We’ll take Mocha and head over to the battle ground,” Diana said. “There are several Amazons waiting there with their horses. We will work on riding skills first and then we will practice fighting while on horseback with and without weapons.”

…

Harley grunted as she landed hard on her back. She was used to falling. Batman knocked her on her butt so many times, and she lost count of how many times Joker slammed her to the ground, but nothing compared to being punched right off a moving horse. She groaned and sat up as Diana, the “puncher” in this case, trotted up to her on her horse and said, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Harley said standing up and wiping the blood off her lip. She looked over to the spectators and saw Pamela standing among the crowd looking worried. Harley walked back to Mocha and climbed on again.

“Your senses are more sharp now Harley,” Diana said. “Use them. You also have unique skills that you had before you became a god. Those are your advantage.”

Harley nodded then gripped Mocha’s reins tightly as Diana and three other Amazons surrounded her with their horses.

Harley zoomed off and they immediately gave chase. They were gaining quickly and Harley didn’t have enough time. Think! Harley! Think!

Gymnastics! That’s what Harley can do that these Amazons can’t! Taking a deep calming breath, Harley released the reins of the horse and shifted herself so she was standing straight on the saddle.

The crowd murmured loudly with commotion and Pamela was staring with wide eyes. She closed her eyes and focused on her balance. It was like being on a balance beam during an Earthquake. Her instincts kicked in. She could hear everything much more clearly: the galloping of the horses, the grunts of the Amazons pushing their horses to catch up with her, the chatter of the bystanders saying, “what is she doing?”

Without opening her eyes she backflipped right off of Mocha’s back and onto the back of another horse. The rider yelped in surprise but before she could react, Harley yanked her hard by the shoulder and sent her tumbling off the horse. She took control of the horse and quickly ducked when another Amazon swiped a fighting staff at her head.

She gripped the reins of the horse and dropped herself off the side of the horse. She could feel the grass brushing against her arm as she reached down and picked up the sword that the Amazon she knocked off dropped.

Harley pressed her right foot against the saddle and jumped mightily back to Mocha. The bystanders exclaimed loudly when she was in the air and then clamored when she landed on Mocha’s saddle effortlessly. She tugged Mocha to the right and turned quickly back toward Diana and the remaining two Amazons.

The one with the fighting staff swung at her again but Harley swiped her recovered sword at it and cut the staff in half. She dodged Diana’s fist by moving off her horse to the right to kick the Amazon with the staff right in the chest. She flew off her horse with a loud grunt. Harley had just settled in back in her saddle when the last remaining Amazon other than Diana delivered a fierce punch right to her temple.

The crowd reacted at the loud crack but Harley held onto Mocha and kept going. Her temple was burning and she could feel the blood seeping down into her eye. She turned her horse again and saw that Diana and the remaining Amazon were coming at her together. She had to take another hit. It was the only way.

She leaned over to the right taking a nasty crack on the ribs as her foot connected solidly against the remaining Amazon’s face. The Amazon was knocked out instantly and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Harley groaned in pain and settled herself back on Mocha’s saddle. She turned the horse around one more time and looked at Diana who looked fierce and determined. They ran at each other like knights with lances. The moment they were in range Diana threw a strong punched to Harley’s head, which she dodged by front flipping off Mocha over Diana’s fist. Harley landed feet first on Diana’s chest sending her tumbling off the horse while she landed on the saddle sitting backwards. Cheers erupted all around and Harley jumped off of Diana’s horse raising her hands in victory. Harley was panting hard and it felt like her blood was boiling so badly she felt like she was going to erupt. Oh shit. Where is Pamela? Harley needed her so badly.

“Great job Harley,” Diana said patting her shoulder. “Isabella will take you to our private hot springs, your muscles deserve a break.”

“This way Mrs. Quinn-Isley,” Isabella said politely.

“I know the way,” Harley said. “Can you actually bring my wife to the springs?”

Diana chuckled softly, “ah there’s that blood lust again.”

Isabella nodded went towards the crowd where Pamela was cheering along with everyone else. God she was so beautiful. Oh damn she was about to lose her mind.

Harley glanced over to Diana and said, “This blood lust is no joke!”

“Yeah,” Diana said with a small nod. “It’s like you’re burning from the inside out.”

“Fuck, yes,” Harley said squirming.

“I’ll make sure the Hot Springs are empty,” Diana said with a wink. “I think I’m gonna go look for Ellie.”

…

“Harley?” Pamela said entering the hot springs. The springs were in a very secluded part of the forest and there was not a single Amazon around for miles. Isabella left her to walk the rest of the way about two minutes ago because privacy was a big thing for the Amazonians. It was very hot, like a sauna, but Pamela liked that. The heat made her skin buzz with life and all the plant life here was very relaxed.

Pamela stepped into a small clearing and finally found the springs, but there was no sign of Harley anywhere.

“Harley?” she called again looking around the entire area.

“Take off your clothes.”

Pamela turned around and saw Harley standing behind stark naked and with a face that she had never seen before. Harley is never serious in the bedroom and she always leaves the seduction to Pamela so to see Harley standing there oozing confidence and sex made Pamela weak at the knees.

Gulping, she quickly stripped off her clothes until she was just as naked as Harley was. Harley watched her with dark eyes then stalked over to her like a predator to its prey.

“You were amazing today,” Pamela said trying to keep her arousal out of her voice. “Your abilities are great but you beat those Amazons with your Harley Quinn skills, not your powers.”

Harley moved her backwards towards the spring and said, “this is called blood lust.”

Pamela gulped and repeated, “blood lust?”

“It’s the part where I take away your ability to walk.”

Pamela could only moan when Harley tugged her in by the back of the neck and kissed her hard. They walked backward into the hot water and Pamela broke the kiss to gasp. Harley picked her up in the water and carried her over to a large stone that was emerging from the water. She pressed Pamela firmly against it, and starting kissing and nipping at her neck.

“You marked me you know,” Harley murmured against her throat.

“Mmm,” Pamela moaned teasingly. “Did I?”

“Naughty girl,” Harley said.

Pamela chuckled softly. “Are you gonna punish me?”

“How many orgasms do you think it will take for you to beg for mercy?”

Pamela looked into her eyes in challenge and smirked. “I don’t beg.”

Harley grinned. “We’ll see about that.”

…

“Congratulations!” Diana said as the three of them walked to the portal coordinates. “After three months of training in Themyscira you have mastered your powers!”

Harley grinned widely and shook her hand. “Thanks so much for helping me Diana.”

“It was my pleasure and any time you want to refresh let me know and we can make another trip,” Diana said. “Also if you end up deciding you want to take up hero work, I would love to have a partner.”

“Thanks for offer but it’s just not my style,” Harley said.

“I understand,” Diana said smiling. “Just stay out of trouble then.”

“That I can do,” Harley said with a cheerful thumbs up.

“Thanks for letting me catalogue your plant life,” Pamela said shaking Diana’s hand as well. “If Harley decides to visit again I’ll definitely come with her.”

“You better,” Diana said with a small teasing smile. “Who else is gonna help Harley through that blood lust?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm down for some prompts! Tumblr: @buttercup_ali


	3. Green-Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Pamela tell their villain friends they got married.

The Harlequin

3\. Green-Eyed

The Iceberg Lounge was bustling with life. Harley and Pamela had refrained from telling their villain friends about their nuptials for a long time but with the Justice League knowing about it, they knew it was only a matter of time before they got phone calls from their friends wondering why they weren't told about such a major milestone. 

They told Jonathan first. 

The scientist had just created a powerful new toxin that he couldn't test on his lab rats because it would affect him even being around it so he had roped Pamela into testing it for him since she couldn't be affected. 

Harley and Jonathan sat in a small room outside of the lab looking through a glass as Pamela moved through his lab in that cute lab coat Harley has always liked. 

"Her ass looks great in that lab coat doesn't it Johnny?" Harley said grinning and tilting her head to the side. 

Jonathan glanced at her with a small grin. "If I say yes will you knock me out with your bat?" 

Harley smirked. "Depends on how you say it." 

Jonathan stood up from the bench they were sitting on and spread his arms. He spun around making his own lab coat twirl. "So how does my lab coat look?" 

"You don't got an ass to begin with Johnny," Harley deadpanned. 

Jonathan chuckled and sat down again. "No fair. Not everyone can be as curvy as Poison Ivy." 

"And hot." 

Jonathan hummed, "and intelligent too." 

"I know," Harley said grinning. "That's why I married her." 

Jonathan's head snapped towards her so quickly Harley heard the pop. "What!?" 

Harley laughed. "Oh come on Johnny are you really that surprised?" 

"I mean no," Jonathan said with a shrug. "I knew you were head over heels when you cheated on Joker with her. I mean it takes some serious balls to cheat on a psychopath." 

"He beat me real bad for that one but I just kept on doing it," Harley said. "I couldn't resist." 

"I can't say I blame you," Jonathan said. "She must be a very jealous person." 

Harley looked at him in question. "Why do you say that?" 

"You cheated on your boyfriend who you were obsessed with," Jonathan said. "I know how Ivy's brain works, we are similar in that regard. If you cheated once you could cheat again." 

"On Ivy?" Harley scoffed. "Never. No she's my endgame Johnny." 

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Jonathan said. "But she probably still has that fear." 

"I've never seen her jealous before," Harley said. 

"Maybe there just hasn't been someone who threatened her." 

Harley snorted. "Who can threaten Poison Ivy?" 

Jonathan chuckled. "Touché." 

"Anyways we got married a few months ago, went to a courthouse." 

"Took ya this long to tell me?"

Harley smiled. "Well you know Pamela, she likes her privacy." 

Jonathan lifted a brow. "Indeed." 

The next person they had told was Edward. Edward was a complicated man and it was difficult to get him out of riddle mode but the news definitely did the trick. 

"Riddle me this," he had said stepping into Pamela's garden one day as she was watering her plants. "Who disappears for three whole months and never calls her good friend who he likes to spitball ideas with because no one else is at his intellectual level?" 

Pamela snorted. "Hi Eddie." 

"I heard you were back in town decided I would visit," Edward said. 

"Aw you missed me?" Pamela said sauntering over to him. 

"I just couldn't stand that thing that is so fragile even just saying its name can break it," he said in his dramatic flair flashing his eyes towards Pamela with a grin. 

Pamela thought for a moment then said, "you mean silence?" 

Edward gleamed. "This is the only reason we're friends Ivy." 

Harley walked in at the moment wearing nothing but an oversized button-up and holding a mug. "Hey babe I brought you some tea--oh hey Eddie!" 

Edward grinned at her and looked at her near nakedness appreciatively. "Feed me and I will live, but give me a drink and I will die!" 

Harley snorted and handed Pamela her tea. "Weirdo." 

Pamela glared at him. "I don't appreciate you feeling like you're on fire when you look at my wife." 

"Hah! You got my riddle again Ivy you--wait did you say wife?" 

Pamela grinned at him and pulled Harley into her by the waist. "Yeah I did." 

His persona abandoned Edward laughed and clapped cheerfully. "Oh how wonderful! Congratulations!" 

"Feed me and I will...OH I GET IT!" Harley cried not even paying attention to what happened. "Clever riddle Eddie." 

Harvey was by far the hardest person to tell about their marriage. Harvey was dedicated to taking over Gotham and constant outbursts from his other personality made it difficult to speak with him. Not to mention the fact that he was still quite salty over how horribly his brief relationship with Pamela had gone. 

His Harvey side was completely infatuated with Pamela and his more aggressive side thought she was hot so he was all in when Pamela suggested it not realizing that Pamela had only suggested it to make Harley jealous because she went back to Joker...again. 

Of course the plan had worked. She only dated Harvey for a week before Harley had her pinned against a wall behind Iceberg Lounge and lavished her. 

Pamela and Harley went to go see Harvey together. He was busy reviewing paperwork and barking orders at his goons when they walked in. 

"Ivy, Harley, what a pleasure to see you--what the fuck do you want?" 

Pamela scoffed. It was incredible how Harvey jumped between his personalities so quickly he even turned his face from his human to his metal side whenever it happened. 

Harvey turned to his goons, "Come back later guys, good work...get the fuck out of here before I shoot ten bullets into your ass!" 

The goons, accustomed to his shifts, moved quickly and quietly out of the room. He stood and walked to his small makeshift bar. 

"Drink?" 

"No thanks," Pamela said. 

"Sure!" Harley said cheerfully. 

Harvey grinned and served up two glasses of whiskey. He handed Harley a glass then sat on the edge of his desk and started sipping. 

"Mm smooth," Harley said sipping her whiskey. 

Harvey grinned. "Well we have similar tastes Harley." 

Harley laughed and glanced at Pamela. "I'll say!"

"So what brings you here? Need access to my docks for a mission?" Harvey said. "Well you two bitches decided to go on the straight and fucking narrow so why should I help you?"

"We don't need your drug docks Harvey we just wanna tell you something," Pamela said. 

Harvey stood up interested. "You came all the way to tell me something? Must be important--and here I was thinking you wanted to ride my dick." 

Pamela sneered at that. "I never wanted that." 

Harvey scoffed. "I fucking know that you dyke--oh I'm so sorry about him Pamela, he can be..." 

"Yeah I know Harvey," Pamela said. 

"I don't know I kinda like him, he's funny," Harley said with a wide grin. 

Harvey leered at her. "Do you wanna ride my dick--what is it with you and your obsession?" 

Pamela rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go." 

Harley watched with wide eyed interest as Harvey started turning side to side arguing with himself. 

"If it was up to your bitch ass we would never get laid--It's not that I don't like sex I just prefer to be on top--are you calling me a bottom bitch?--well aren't you?--I will fuck you up Dent!" 

"Alright enough!" Pamela snapped sending out a vine to slap him across the face. 

That seemed to snap him out of it and his cleared his throat. "Sorry about that--we aren't finished here you pussy--We'll talk about it later! Anyways what is it that you came to tell me?" 

Harley laughed. "Holy shit I can watch you all day." 

Pamela interjected before Harvey could respond, "we're married! Harley and I. We got married." 

Harvey looked at her in shock. "Married?" 

Harley wrapped her arms around Pamela's neck. "Happily." 

Harvey sneered. "Am I supposed to be happy for you?--See what happens when you're a pussy Dent, your ex-girlfriend marries a woman."

"Aww don't be salty Harvs, alls fair in love and war," Harley said.

"We wanted you to hear it from us," Pamela said. "And I was never your girlfriend." 

"I guess I can't be too mad," Harvey said moving back around the desk to his chair. "Out of all the guys you could have used to make Harley jealous I should be glad it was me--bullshit! That was fucked up and you owe me, let us see you fuck." 

Pamela scoffed. "Harvey you are about a second away from being strangled by one of my vines good side or not!" 

Harvey sighed. "Sorry he just--at least a kiss!" 

When Pamela growled and took a step forward menacingly Harley grabbed her arm to stop her. "You're right Harvs, it was fucked up that I stole your woman." She turned Pamela towards her and kissed her soundly on the lips. 

Pamela was surprised only for a moment and then reacted. At first she tried to pull away feeling Harvey's lecherous eyes on them, but when she found that she couldn't move at all because Harley was using her god strength she found herself becoming aroused and returned the kiss. 

Harley broke the kiss after a moment then looked back to Harvey who was staring wide-eyed and slack jawed. "Truce?" 

Harvey shut his mouth and nodded while gulping. "Completely forgotten." 

"Good," Harley said grinning leaving her half empty whiskey glass on his desk. "Good night Harvey," she took Pamela's hand and guided her out of his office saying, "we gotta finish what we started." 

The last person they told was Oswald. Oswald was a business man first and foremost and he was very good at giving his clients the best service possible. He would often give them money when they asked for it, or a place to make deals, but of course it came with a benefit for him. 

He would give you all the money you wanted if you pulled a heist for him or took care of one of his not so forthcoming clients, and if he let you use the lounge for something it was always something that would benefit the business itself. 

Really it shouldn't have been a big surprise that upon finding out about Harley and Pamela's marriage that Oswald would immediately plan a giant party in the lounge as a reception. 

So here they were sitting at a table with Oswald himself. Jonathan and Edward were sitting beside her talking animatedly about his newest toxin which had been a success thanks to Pamela. Harvey was sitting on the end of the table with a girl on each arm one for each side of him. 

"A toast!" Oswald said lifting up his champagne. "To a wonderful marriage." 

"Cheers!" everyone at the table responded. 

"So Harls," Harvey said leaning forward. "You're wearing a pant suit with a tie, does that make you the man of the relationship?" 

Pamela rolled her eyes and Harley laughed. 

"No you moron there is no man!" Jonathan said exasperated. "They are both women." 

"Don't bother with his unadvanced brain," Edward said scoffing. 

"How 'bout I put a bullet in that brain of yours and see if stays so advanced!" Harvey yelled angrily. 

"Gentlemen gentlemen," Oswald assuaged. "We are here to celebrate Ivy and Harley's wedding not fight. Plus that's not so good for business." 

"If you must know," Harley said. "There is no 'man' just like Johnny said. We are equal partners. I just wanted to change up my style today." 

Pamela scoffed. "You just wanted to prove Selina wrong." She leaned towards the guys and said, "Harley claimed that there was no woman in the world that wouldn't look good in a suit and Selina disagreed so..." 

"Well you aren't just any woman," Jonathan said. "You're Harley Quinn." 

"It's Quinn-Isley now." 

Jonathan smiled. "You're Harley Quinn-Isley, gymnast and acrobat." 

"Yes," Edward said. "It's no riddle that anyone with a body like yours would look good in a suit." 

Oswald scoffed. "You'd look good in a plastic bag." 

"And Pamela is the lucky son-of-a-bitch who gets to have her," Harvey said raising his glass. "Congrats." 

Harley laughed. "Was that like some weird Best Man speech? Cause I loved it." 

Pamela scoffed. "I didn't. I prefer speeches where men aren't sexualizing my wife." 

"Everyone is sexualizing your wife Ivy," Jonathan said. "Heck they're sexualizing you! There's not many women here." 

"Let's see," Oswald said looking around the lounge. "There's Harvey's two bimbos, Patricia Langston, wife of the mob boss Greg Langston. My waitresses Jennifer and Tanya, and...OH! Sam's in town!" 

He turned to the table and said, "Sam Driver. The only female mob boss from West City. She pops into Gotham once in a while for deals. You'd like her, she's gay too." 

"So you assume we would like her cause she's gay?" Pamela deadpanned. 

"And I'm Bi not gay," Harley clarified. "That bi-erasure Ozzie." 

Oswald chuckled. "My apologies." 

Harley stood up. "Gotta piss." 

Pamela snorted. "Classy babe." 

Harvey laughed. "My kind of girl." 

Pamela through a napkin at him. "Shut up!" 

"Which side of you the wimp or the asshole?" Harley teased walking off to the bathroom. 

"See? Told ya you were a wimp--and you're the asshole, shutup!" Harvey growled to himself. 

"You're on edge tonight Pam," Jonathan said. "You know the day you guys told me I was talking to Harley about how jealous you would be since you guys got together through cheating?" 

"Why are you so jealous?" Edward questioned. "Afraid Harley will get a better offer? Maybe go back to men?" 

"Hah!" Harvey said. "Who in their right mind would choose any man over Ivy?" 

"Shut up all of you!" Pamela snapped. "First off Harley is Bi, so she's always attracted to men there's no 'going back' to anything. Second off, she cheated on Joker cause he was a dickwad and I treated her with love and respect. And third, she would never ever cheat on me. Like ever." 

Jonathan hummed. "So why the jealousy?" 

"I am Poison Ivy remember? I am possessive and protective of the things I love," Pamela said. "If I would kill to protect a tree what do you think I would do if someone even looks at Harley the wrong way?"

Harvey shuddered. "Skin them alive probably." 

"I could offer you my men," Oswald said. "They could help you take care of it." 

Edward scoffed. "Like she needs your goons when she can literally control all plantlife." 

"I'm not alone in my jealousy," Pamela said. "Harley is crazy jealous too." 

"Speaking of jealousy," Jonathan said pointing to the side where Harley was standing in front of the bathroom talking to Sam, the female mob boss Oswald mentioned. 

Pamela watched with sharp eyes as Sam smiled and smirked seductively and Harley was just nodding along politely. 

"Hey Oz," Harvey said. "You better stop that or your business is about to be vine infested." 

"Riiiiddle me this! Who's about to lose her shit and choke a mob boss?" 

"Shh Eddie, don't stop anything Ozzie," Jonathan said. "I wanna see how this plays out." 

"What why?" Oswald said. 

"For science." 

When Sam leaned against the wall beside Harley and started running her fingers up her tie Pamela stood up so fast her thighs slammed against the table and she knocked over her chair. 

"Oh shit!" Harvey said laughing. 

She barely even registered Oswald's meek, "please don't destroy my business!" before she stomped towards the two women. 

She was within earshot when she heard Harley saying, "I'm sorry Sam you're nice and all but I'm married." 

"Aw it's okay baby I won't tell him." 

"She's married to me," Pamela growled placing herself in between Harley and Sam aggressively. 

"Easy Pammy," Harley said softly. "Remember the truce." 

Sam blinked in surprise. "Oh shit you're married to a woman. And a very hot one." 

"Now you're gonna flirt with her?!" Harley cried. 

Sam backed away with her hands up. "I know when I've lost. Sorry about that. But if you're ever looking for a third to spice things up," she handed Harley her card with a smirk. "Give me a call." 

Pamela smacked the card right out of Harley's hand with a growl. "We're plenty spicy thank you!" 

Sam smirked. "I bet you are." 

Harley tugged Pamela back when lurched forward with a growl. "Okay okay okay Pammy no need to kill the girl." 

Harley turned to Sam and said, "thanks for the offer but no thanks." 

Sam walked away with a self satisfied smirk and Pamela wanted to wring her neck. When Harley saw one of the table plants growing a long vine Harley whirled around quickly, wrapped an arm around Pamela's waist and tugged her hard into a kiss. 

Pamela moaned into the kiss, her personal vendetta gone. "Mmm," Pamela moaned into the kiss. "Mine." 

Harley giggled and broke the kiss. "Yes Pammy, yours. All yours." 

Pamela looked at her with dark eyes. "Let's get out of here." 

Harley grinned. "I'm sure Ozzie won't mind." 

As if reading their thoughts one of Ozwald's goons approached them and handed them their purses. "Mr. Cobblepot says congratulations and you are free to use the honeymoon suite at his hotel across the street free of charge." 

Harley looked around him at the table where Oswald was smirking and titling his hat. Edward was handing money over to a smug Jonathan and Harvey was straight up making out with one of his dates. 

Pamela took Harley's hand and tugged her towards the exit saying, "honeymoon suite it is!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a blast with this story


	4. Mutts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super fluffy take on how Harley and Pamela got their pets.

The Harlequin

4\. Mutts

"Babe!" Harley cried from the front entrance excitedly.

Pamela, who was feeding one of her Venus Flytraps in the dining room, responded with, "in here!" 

"You're not gonna believe who I found!" Harley cried. She could hear Harley's heavy footsteps and...paws?

Pamela's eyes widened. Oh no.

"It's Bud and Lou!" Harley screeched entering the dining room. Bud and Lou were yipping excitedly beside her with their tongues hanging out and drool dripping out of their mouths. 

Pamela grimaced in disgust. 

"Harley those flea-ridden mutts need to be in a zoo or in like...fucking Africa." 

"They are free spirits Pammy," Harley said with a pout. "I raised them since they were pups and Joker put them through hell just to punish me. It took me ages to find them." 

Pamela shook her head. "Harley they are literally drooling all over my floors! They are disgusting!" 

"First off it's our floors and any mess they make I can clean it up," Harley said. 

Pamela scoffed. "You can't even clean up after yourself Harley."

Harley pouted and gave her the puppy dog look. "Please Pammy." 

Pamela looked down instantly knowing how much power that puppy dog look had but when she did she saw that Bud and Lou had similar expressions. 

Even with the dopey hair, jagged teeth, and salivating tongues, Pamela had to admit they were cute. She sighed. Why couldn't they get a normal pet like a dog? She always wanted one of those Wiener Dogs. 

"I'll make it worth your while if you say yes," Harley said stepping into Pamela's space and taking her hands coyly. "You like my god-strength. I could fuck you with our strapon while carrying you." 

Pamela let out a shaky sigh. "Fine. But you clean up after them!" 

Harley squealed. "YES! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

...

Pamela was working in her lab late one night when she felt like she was being watched. 

She turned her head and saw one of the hyenas sitting at the doorway staring at her. When she made eye contact with him, he popped his tongue out like some sort of dopey smile. 

Pamela focused in on his collar and discovered that this particular hyena was Lou. "What are you staring at Mutt?" 

Lou walked up to her stool and laid there beside her. With a huff he laid his chin on her foot and closed his eyes to sleep. 

Pamela hummed. "Oh. You're keeping me company." She scoffed. "Woulda been better if you were a Wiener Dog." 

...

"Harley!" Pamela cried angrily. 

"Uh oh," Harley said from the couch. She looked at Bud who was lounging beside her. "I don't like the sound of that."

Moments later Lou scampered onto the couch looking like a scolded puppy with Pamela stomping in behind him. 

"Which one of your mutts ate my plant!?" 

"Fuck," Harley said looking at the chewed up leaves then back to the hyenas. "Guys I told you! You can't mess with the plants!" 

"They don't understand you Harley they're pea-brained hyenas!" 

Harley looked offended. "I'll have you know that hyenas are scavengers and they are super smart." 

Pamela growled and two vines shot up beside her. "Well if they're super smart then they better stay the hell away from my plants!" 

"Okay okay sorry babe," Harley said standing up. "I'll buy you a new one." 

When Pamela glared at her she chuckled nervously and said, "oooorrr I'll water all your plants for a week?" 

"Two weeks," Pamela said smirking. 

Harley grinned. "Deal!"

...

"Harley," Pamela sighed pushing Harley's shoulders slightly. "I-I can't." 

Harley stopped her ministrations and looked up at her. "What? Why? I'm doing my best work down here!"

Pamela smiled wryly. "Yes baby you are but...they're staring." 

Harley glanced over to Bud and Lou were sitting on large dog beds staring very intensely. She laughed. "Oh don't you worry about them Pammy, they're just protective over their mama is all." 

She leaned down and continued her previous mission. Pamela moaned but tapped on Harley's shoulder to make her stop. 

"No Harls, really," Pamela said. "I can't have sex with those mutts watching me like that." 

Harley looked at her incredulously. "I literally have your pussy juice all over my face Pammy." 

Pamela huffed. "You want to have sex with me or what Harley?" 

Harley scrambled off the bed and quickly ushered Bud and Lou out of the room. She shut the door behind them and turned back around. 

"Now where were we..."

"Where we were is you going out there to put the mutts in their cages!" Pamela said. "I won't have them running free out to eat more of my plants." 

"Aw Pammy it won't be for that long!" 

Pamela quirked an eyebrow. "If they even sniff one of my babies I will tie you up in vines make you watch me get myself off and then make you sleep on the couch until the plants they damaged grow back!" 

Harley squeaked at that and opened the door. "Babies! In your cages! Come on!" 

...

It shouldn't affect her this much. I mean she always knew that the hybrid was unstable. She was prepared for it to die but...damn it still hurt. 

Harley never understood her special love for plants but she seems to get it now. Ever since she was visited by the Legion and became a god she seemed to understand almost firsthand how important her plants were to her. 

She couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened to provoke that. When she told Harley that the plant died, Harley had been absolutely wonderful. 

She comforted her with affection, cooked for her, took care of her, and then made tender love to her until there was no more pain and grief to feel. 

She looked at the flower on the dresser that she had made from Harley's blood. The Harlequin. It was so beautiful. Just like the real deal lying in bed snoring away. She slept like a slob yet Pamela still thought she was gorgeous, especially lying there naked after a long night of love-making. 

She felt a nudge on her hand then looked down at Bud who looked up at her with almost sympathetic eyes. He slipped her snout into her hand affectionately and tenderly. 

Pamela smiled gently. Okay so not as good as a Wiener Dog but not bad. Lou came up to the foot of the bed and laid his head affectionately on her shin. 

She actually felt comforted and loved by two wild animals and she was starting to see why Harley loved them so much. 

"Goddamn mutts," she muttered lying back on her pillow and closing her eyes to sleep. 

...

"No! Harley this isn't a goddamn zoo!" Pamela cried as Harley held the leash of a filthy Golden Retriever while holding a small ferret." 

"They left him tied up to a dumpster with no food!" Harley cried. 

"I'm fine with the damn dog but there's no way we're keeping the rodent!" 

"She's not a rodent she's a ferret!" 

"Ferrets are rodents Harley." 

"Oh come on babe look at this face!" 

Pamela glared at the ferret and scoffed. "Look the dog is fine but my answer is final on the overgrown Rat. It's that or none." 

Harley whimpered. "Fine. I'll make Bruce take the ferret." 

Pamela scoffed. "He won't." 

"I am very persuasive." 

Pamela rolled her eyes. "How do you know Bud and Lou won't tear this dog to shreds?" 

"They've not touched any of your plants anymore right?" Harley said grinning. "I can handle them." 

"If you say so." 

"Okay great, so his name is Benji..."

...

"You gotta be kidding me?" Pamela said looking at Harley incredulously. 

"But look at her face!" 

"We have enough of Cats with Selina." 

Harley pouted. "She doesn't live here anymore." 

"Yes her and her seven cats," Pamela grumped. "I couldn't even stand one." 

"But this one is special," Harley said placing the cat into Pamela's arms. The cat immediately purred and rubbed herself affectionately against Pamela's chin. Pamela couldn't help but smile. 

"Benji, Bud, and Lou already like her," Harley said. "We're gonna name her Penelope." 

Pamela scoffed. "No we aren't. That's a terrible name for a cat." 

"Fluffy?" 

"Stereotype much?" 

"Fine what do you think?"

"I'm good with Cat." 

"You wanna name our cat, Cat?" 

Pamela shrugged. "I'm practical." 

...

"So I got you something," Harley said smiling at the doorway of their bedroom in one of her pant suits that she wore from time to time. "You know to say thanks for letting me bring in all the strays." 

Pamela looked up from the journals she was reading and smiled appreciatively. "If it involves you taking off that suit you have on and fucking me til I can't walk anymore then I'm happy." 

Harley smirked. "That can be arranged. But first my gift." 

She walked in and pulled something very small and brown from behind her back. Pamela gasped. It was a tiny brown Wiener Dog puppy with a small red bow tied in the shape of a flower. 

"I know we got a lot of animals but I kept hearing you say how much you would prefer a Wiener Dog and then I saw you watching Wiener Dog videos the other day so..." 

"I love him!" Pamela cried grabbing the puppy and hugging it to her chest. The puppy whimpered softly and cuddled up to her neck. 

"His name is Oscar," Harley said smiling. "You know, like Oscar Mayer Wieners." 

Pamela scoffed. "Clever." 

Harley stepped out of the room and came back in with a small cage. "He can sleep in the cage right by our bed until we potty train him and get him used to Bud, Lou, Benji, and Cat." 

Pamela was barely paying attention because the puppy was licking her face and she was giggling like a little girl. Harley smiled. "I love you Pammy." 

Pamela looked at her and grinned. "I love you too Harley." 

They played with the puppy for a while then Harley settled the puppy into his cage where he proceeded to promptly fall asleep. 

"There," Harley said standing up. "Settled in for the night." 

"Now for the other part of my gift." 

"Hmm?" Harley looked at her confused. 

Pamela smirked. "Take off the suit." 


	5. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback on how Harley and Pamela met and fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Sexual assault.

The Harlequin

5\. Firsts

Dr. Harleen Quinzel walked confidently through the halls of Arkham Asylum with her chin held high. She ignored the cat calls and croons of the inmates as she passed them by with a smirk because she knew she was good. She wrote the paper, Arkham sought her out because she was the best, and now she was working here on the biggest demented mind in the world, The Joker. 

She didn't care for the commentary from the rest of inmates about her legs in that pencil skirt, or her ass that was "shaped like a nectarine." 

Nothing could ruin today because she was going to meet him for the first time today. All the research she put into his psyche, all the confidence Gotham was putting in her to stop this fiend, was culminating today. 

She stepped into her office with confidence that she would make a breakthrough with the seasoned psychopath. She was confident she could change him. 

She had just settled into her office when one of the senior doctors walked in with a large file. He was frowning grimly as he handed her the file and said, "I know you are the Joker specialist but we are gonna need you to take one more patient." 

Harleen took the file confused. "Another patient why?" 

"You're our only female Doctor at the moment since Dr. Leland went on sabbatical," he said. "This patient is a meta-human who can release toxins and pheromones from her very skin. At every session she releases her pheromones and her doctors end up her love slaves." 

Harleen's eyes widened. She didn't need to read the file to know who it was. "You want me to take Poison Ivy?" 

The doctor nodded. "Her pheromones don't work on women. Dr. Leland was always her doctor because she couldn't be affected, but she's not here and we haven't been able to get her a decent session in the three months since she left." 

Harleen frowned. "I'll go over her file." 

"Do it quick," he said. "She's scheduled for three o clock today." 

"That's right before my first session with the Joker," Harleen said clicking her tongue. "I need full concentration for that Dr. Jackson." 

"She hasn't had a session in two weeks and she's already lost all her privileges because of her anger Dr. Quinzel, this is a matter or urgency," he replied. 

Harleen sighed. "Fine." 

She spent the day studying Poison Ivy's file instead of prepping for her Joker session. It was quite extensive. Neglectful, abusive parents, Jason Woodrue, constant eco-terrorism. Yeah this was a complicated case. 

She had read through the diagnoses of every single inmate here but no one was labeled an actual "Psychopath" but the Joker. Well the Joker and Poison Ivy. 

The more Harleen read through her file the more she started to wonder if that was the correct label for her. 

A psychopath that cares about plants and flowers? It just doesn't add up. 

A sociopath maybe...but not a psychopath. 

There was a knock on the door and Harleen called for them to enter. A guard opened the door and said, "got your patient doc." 

He yanked a chain hard and a green woman in not only a straight jacket but heavy chains around her torso stumbled in with a growl. He shoved her down roughly on the chair and attached the chains to it. 

She snarled when he secured the chain with a violent tug that most definitely hurt her. She spat at him and he dodged it with a gasp. 

"Don't spit your venom at me you fucking cobra!" he hissed. 

"That's enough Smith you may go," Harleen said standing up angrily. This was supposed to be an asylum where criminals came to rehabilitate not a prison where they are locked up and treated abusively when very likely they've all suffered so much abuse in their lifetime. 

Especially Poison Ivy. Her file wasn't detailed but it was clear that her meth-head parents and her college professors had done some horrible things to her. 

"Are you alright?" Harleen said softly. 

"What the fuck do you care narc!" Ivy snapped glaring at her with those intoxicating green eyes. 

Harleen gulped. Wow she was really pretty. Like...REALLY pretty. 

No wonder her male colleagues didn't stand a chance. 

"He shouldn't have treated you like that," Harleen said pursing her lip. "You've taken enough abuse to take it here too." 

Ivy's eyes bored into her. "You don't know shit about me doc." 

Harleen sat in the chair across from her and picked up her clipboard. "Well I'd like to know." 

...

"Drive faster!" Joker snapped before leaning out of the window and shooting at the Batmobile that was hot on their tail. 

Batman had been chasing them for months but this is the closest he's ever gotten to actually catching them. 

"Fucking shit Harley drive faster!" Joker screeched. 

"I'm trying puddin' the car is at its limit!" Harley defended. 

Joker growled and swung an arm over to punch her in the face. Harley grunted at the impact and lost control of the car for a moment. 

Joker scoffed. "Now you can't even take a hit, useless." 

Her busted lip that had been healing nicely reopened and blood started spilling all over the leather of her harlequin suit. 

"Maybe you won't be so useless after all," Joker said with a wicked grin. 

"Whaddya mean Mistah J?" 

Instead of answering Joker reached over her and opened the driver side door slightly. He undid her seatbelt and Harley looked at him in terror. 

"Please Mistah J, don't, puddin' you know I love you." 

Joker cackled and said, "one must sacrifice for love Harley." 

She felt the sharp kick on her ribs and went flying out of the car. The last thing she heard before she slammed and rolled onto the concrete was Joker's loud cackling and the screeching of tires as he took the wheel. 

She heard another screech of tires then heard footsteps running to her. 

Harley groaned in agony. Everything hurt and she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. 

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "Try not to move Quinn," came Batman's gruff voice. 

"No," Harley whimpered trying to crawl away even though everything was burning with pain. "I don't wanna go to Arkham." 

"Right now the only place I'll be taking you is a hospital," Batman said. 

Harley only moaned in pain as Batman gently lifted her into his arms and started carrying her to the Batmobile. When he settled her in the passenger seat and moved around to the driver's side she said, "please don't take me to that hospital Batsy they'll take me straight to Arkham right after. Please I'll tell you where Joker's hideout is." 

Batman looked at her sharply. "You'd betray him like that?" 

"He just kicked me out of a moving car," Harley growled. 

"Fine, but you need medical attention." 

"Take me somewhere that's not a hospital." 

Batman looked pensive. "I don't think this is a good idea. It's dangerous." 

"More dangerous than Joker?" 

Batman scoffed. "Maybe. But if you don't want a hospital it's the only place I can think of where you'd have a chance of surviving." 

"Then take me." 

"The hideout first Quinn." 

Harley groaned as the Batmobile ran over a pothole. "Pier 27, the seventh warehouse on the right. He has a lot of hideouts but most likely he will go there." 

Batman smirked. "In that case we have a deal but next time Quinn, I'm locking you up." 

"If you can catch me Batsy," Harley teased. "Where are you taking me exactly?" 

"To someone with the medical knowledge and abilities to help you, she's a friend of my...um Catwoman," Batman said. "But she's a dangerous psychopath. She could kill you on the spot." 

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." 

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Batman said. "In all seriousness, you're pretty banged up right now but a lot of those bruises aren't from today. You can do a lot better than the Joker." 

"I don't need a lecture from you Batsy," Harley snapped. 

"No you don't," Batman said pulling into a large chemical factory. "But you could leave that abusive asshole and go on the straight and narrow Quinn. You aren't a psychopath like him." 

Harley scoffed at him. "My puddin' loves me, you don't know shit Batsy!" 

Batman just sighed. "Alright Quinn. But if you ever change your mind I would help you." 

Harley rolled her eyes. "You help me? Why?" 

Batman frowned. "I don't like abusers." 

He got out of the Batmobile and walked around to the other side to get Harley. Harley whimpered when he lifted her up easily into his arms and started walking her up a small flight of stairs. As they got higher up Harley started to see the vines, plants, flowers, and bushes everywhere. 

Her eyes widened. He brought her to...

He kicked the door open and barged in like he owned the place and almost instantly vines flailed around them like vicious tentacles. Harley squeaked in terror but Batman remained unfazed. 

"I'm not here to pick a fight with you Ivy, she needs help." 

Poison Ivy stepped out from the shadows with a harsh glare that made her tremble in fear. 

She paused and looked at Harley. "Dr. Quinzel." 

"Hiya Red," Harley said with a nervous chuckle. "Long time no see." 

"I heard you became Harley Quinn and joined up with the Joker," she said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you in this state. I'm assuming Joker did this to you." 

"He pushed her out of a moving car," Batman said. 

Ivy scoffed. "Bastard. Lay her on the couch slowly. It's already bad enough you moved her." 

"She didn't want to go to the hospital and then Arkham so we cut a deal," Batman said setting her down on the couch. 

"Okay well it's done so get the fuck out of my house!" Ivy snapped. 

Batman smirked and left the room saying, "stay out of trouble." 

Ivy scoffed. "Don't count on it." 

She sat on the coffee table across from the couch and opened a small kit she had full of bottles and syringes. 

"Wow Dr. Quinzel I never thought I'd see you again and much less like this," Ivy said taking a syringe and filling it with a bright green liquid. 

"Please call me Harley," Harley said. "And what is that?" 

"A vaccine," Ivy said. "The oversized rodent made himself immune to my toxins and the radiation in this plant, but you, my dear, have about ten more minutes before you die a horrible painful death." 

"So that will make me immune to the radiation and all your toxins?" Harley said. 

"Yes and then we can work on these wounds," Ivy said injecting her arm. "Hmm."

Harley looked at her green eyes and gulped. Damn. She was still so fucking pretty. "W-what is it?" Harley managed to say. 

"Some of these wounds are old, like over months," Ivy said. 

"Ah you know our line of work is dangerous ya know?" Harley said with a small shrug. 

Ivy snarled. "Of course. Why should I be surprised that Joker beats you, he did push you out of a moving car." 

"Oh you know he had to escape my puddin' is smart like that." 

"Your puddin' is an asshole and you deserve better." 

Harley looked at her with teary eyes and said, "you don't know what I deserve." 

...

Ivy sighed and helped a limping Harley into the apartment. "That's the third time this week Harley," Ivy said. "I'm used to healing you up every few months but this is a bit much." 

"Mistah J is just stressed out right now ya know Red?" Harley said groaning in pain when Ivy sat her down on the couch. 

"So he stabbed you in the leg with a pen?" Ivy said looking at the protruding object and assessing her options. 

"Oh puddin' didn't mean it," Harley said. "He probably thought he was gonna miss." 

Ivy sighed. "No he didn't Harley." 

Extracting the pen was even more painful then when Joker had actually stabbed her with it. Ivy removed it quickly and said, "You have to take off your suit Harley, I have to clean and dress that wound. Thank God he didn't knick an artery." 

Harley slid off her suit entirely and sat down again on the couch. Though Ivy had seen her in various stages of undress over the past year of her healing her it had never been so nearly complete like this. And worse was that the wound was close to her inner thigh and Ivy was crouching between her open legs to heal it. 

Harley gulped and tried to control her breathing as Ivy cleaned and dressed the wound. Every touch of Ivy's fingers on her thighs would send a heat shooting down her entire body. 

Just when she thought Ivy hadn't noticed her internal struggle she saw the green woman looking directly at her crotch and Harley just knew she could see that wet spot forming. 

Harley saw her jaw clench and heard her nervous gulp as she stood up and said, "there. All done." 

"T-thanks Ivy." 

Ivy picked up her suit and said, "I'll, uh, wash this for you so we can patch it up." 

Harley stayed in the living room for a long moment just sitting there in her underwear wondering what the hell happened. She had never been so aroused in her entire life. Not even with Mistah J.

She walked over to Ivy's green house and sat down on a small bush of leaves. She usually did that after one of their healing sessions. She would sit on the bush and the bush would welcome her and caress her backside in welcome, then she would watch Ivy moving around caring for her plants. 

Harley watched quietly as Ivy meandered around water plants, caressing their leaves so tenderly, saying sweet nothings to them as she passed by. The smile on her face was radiant and beautiful and Harley felt herself melting. 

Ivy stopped by a large hybrid that was wilting slightly and looked at it sadly. "Ah my poor baby, you're so old now, but you've had such a good life," she caressed the leaves so tenderly and Harley trembled slightly wishing for a moment that she were those leaves. 

Without thinking Harley spoke, "You know I don't think anyone has ever touched me like you touch your plants. Not even Mistah J." 

Ivy tensed slightly then looked over her shoulder at Harley. She looked like she was daydreaming on that bush imagining what it would be like to feel a tender touch. She flicked her wrist and the bush beneath Harley grew two small vines. 

"Whoa!" Harley said in surprise. "Red what are you--oh." The vines caressed her legs gently then moved up to her belly and then her arms. 

Harley let out a shaky breath and threw her head back. Ivy walked over to her, watching in a trance as Harley's body reacted. 

When the vines stopped Harley lifted her head back up and looked at Ivy who was kneeling in front of the bush watching her. 

"You deserve tender touches Harley," she said softly. 

"It was nice," Harley said smiling. "I never felt that before. I never thought thorny vines could be so gentle." 

"Plants can always be gentle Harley," Ivy said. "They've always been more gentle than people." 

"And how does gentleness from a person feel?" Harley said leaning forward and looking deep into her eyes. 

Ivy leaned forward slightly. "Do you want me to show you?" 

Harley let out a shaky breath. "Y-yes." 

Ivy closed the space in between them and pressed their lips together. Harley moaned instantly and melted into the kiss. Ivy's lips were as soft as she always imagined them to be. She wanted more! She wanted to touch her, feel her everywhere. 

She moaned and started sliding her hands down Ivy's back. Ivy tensed and grabbed Harley's hands to stop her. Harley looked into her eyes confused for a moment then it clicked. 

She had been Ivy's therapist after all. After all the physical, mental, and sexual abuse Woodrue put her through Ivy was a "touch but never be touched" kind of person. They were making on progress on that when she fell for the Joker and helped to orchestrate his escape from Arkham. 

Harley put her hands down on the bush she was sitting on and gave Ivy a small understanding smile. Ivy smiled gratefully then leaned in and kissed her again. Harley gripped onto the bush hard to stop herself from touching Ivy again but god it was hard cause her entire being was just burning. 

Ivy lifted her up suddenly and Harley squeaked and gripped her shoulders and wrapped her legs around her waist in surprise. 

Ivy tensed but she let out a shuddering breath and walked them out of the greenhouse. 

Harley gently caressed her hair as Ivy's grip tightened on her thighs. "It's okay," Harley whispered to her gently kissing her temple. "I won't hurt you Red." 

Ivy moved them into her bedroom and gently deposited Harley onto the bed. Harley immediately grabbed the headrest with her hands showing Ivy that she wouldn't touch her without her consent. 

Ivy smiled gently and lifted up Harley's back to undo her bra. Harley released the headboard to throw the garment aside then gripped it again. 

Ivy moved in between her legs and leaned over her seductively. Harley let out a shuddering breath when Ivy started kissing down her neck and gripped the headrest so tight she thought she might snap it. 

When Ivy's tongue started swirling around her nipple Harley let out a needy moan. 

"Ahh Pamela," she breathed. 

Ivy glanced up at that. "Pamela?" 

"Poison Ivy is all thorns and murder," Harley explained. "This right here is not Poison Ivy, this is Pamela Isley." 

Ivy gulped down her emotions and bit her lip to stop herself from saying something she would regret. Instead she went back to the task at hand, slowly kissing Harley's stomach. 

Harley continued moaning and saying her human name. There was just something so sweet with it coming out of Harley's mouth. She usually hated when people called her Pamela or Pammy but with Harley it was okay. It was more than okay. It actually made her consider going by that name instead. 

"Oh Pamela," Harley moaned as Ivy kissed her inner thighs. "Please let me, ahhh, let me touch your head." 

Ivy paused and looked up at her. Harley's face was contorted in pleasure and her body was squirming and twisting in anticipation. Yet through all that Harley's grip on the headboard was so tight showing a clear respect of Ivy's boundaries. 

"Only my head," Ivy said softly. 

Harley looked at her with darkened blue eyes and gulped as she gave one small nod. 

Ivy leaned in and swiped her tongue once up Harley's slit. Harley let out a shaky moan and gently slid her fingers into Ivy's hair. 

Tingles of arousal shot down Ivy's spine but also a pang of dread deep in her stomach. She ignored it and focused on licking Harley. She zoned in on her clit and started flicking it over and over. Harley's hand tightened in her hair and the other one caressed her temple softly. 

She swirled her tongue around it then sucked it in. "Oh fuck Pamela! Yes!" Harley cried. 

Ivy slid two fingers in and groaned softly at how wet and tight she was. 

Ivy kept her movements gentle and tender but when Harley started trembling and arching up she moved harder. She sucked in her clit hard and pumped her fingers with all the strength she could. 

"Ahhh yesss," Harley cried. "Pammy you're gonna make me cummmm oh oh!" 

Ivy hummed against her in response and just kept going relentlessly. Then it happened. Harley cried out anxiously and arched up high. Her body trembled and she pulsed hard around Ivy's fingers. 

Ivy slowed to a stop then leaned back to look at the spent blonde. Harley tugged Ivy to her by the wrist and kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Ivy moaned into the kiss and settled gently on top of her. 

"Thank you," Harley whispered softly kissing her chin and her cheek. 

Ivy just smiled. She wanted to say it but knew she couldn't. She had been in love with Harley back when she was her doctor, but she was in love with the Joker. She just needed affection. She could never love her back. 

So she swallowed her feelings and just kissed her.

...

She couldn't believe it. Well that's not true. If Mistah J would throw her out of a moving car, beat her and leave her in the middle of the street, strap her to a rocket and blast it off, and leave her in a building with a bomb without telling her it was even there and having to be rescued by Robin no less, then he could certainly leave her bloody and tied up at the scene of a slaughter he committed for Batman to find. 

There was no deal to be made this time. Ivy got locked up in Arkham two weeks ago for attacking the grand opening of a new chemical plant that was going to pollute the river, and Batman didn't need her help finding Joker's hideout this time. That's how she ended up in the hospital wing of Arkham healing slowly and handcuffed to the bed 24-7. 

Ivy always healed her so much faster, especially when her healing touch also came with the benefits. Though the benefits were always for Harley since Ivy still did not let her touch her. At first they had been a bit awkward and then they would have involuntary moments of lust and now they had sex pretty much every time Harley went over. 

It's not like Harley wanted to cheat on Mistah J. Of course not! He would kill her if he ever found out about it. Plus she loved him...right?

"Harley?" 

Harley looked from her hospital bed at Ivy who had been brought in cuffs by a few guards. 

"Pamela!" Harley said excitedly trying to reach for her but then groaning in pain at the sudden movement. 

"Oh Harley," Ivy said rushing to her side even though the guards tried to hold her back. "They told me there was a patient who wasn't healing and they needed my help but if I had known it was you I wouldn't have fought them so much." 

Harley looked past her at the five guards that surrounded her like a small squadron. The biggest of them all. Ivy must have put on one hell of a fight.

"She's my friend I want to help her not hurt her," Ivy said to them with a snarl. "I won't do anything, just uncuff me so I can get to work." 

One of them, the biggest asshole Smith, stepped forward with narrowed eyes. "I'm watching you Isley, one false move and you'll spend the rest of the month in solitary." 

"I'll behave," Ivy said sneering at him as he roughly uncuffed her and stepped back. 

"We will be waiting right outside looking through the glass," Smith said. "So no funny business Isley." 

As soon as they left Ivy started checking Harley's wounds. "What did he do to you Harley?" 

Harley sighed. "Oh you know puddin' he was just so mad that I ruined his plans. He lost his cool and killed all his henchmen and then he beat me and left me tied up like a present for Batsy to find." 

Ivy looked at her with wide eyes. "He killed all his...my God Harley, you have to leave him. He's going to kill you!" 

"He killed everyone but me Pamela," Harley insisted. "He loves me." 

Ivy caressed her cheek gently. "Listen Harley, the only reason I haven't killed your 'puddin' is because of you. But let me be clear, if he kills you, I will leave his mangled body scattered all over Gotham. Understand?"

Harley gulped and nodded knowing she was being serious. 

"I don't have my salves so I have to administer medicines manually," Ivy said. "I'm going to give you a blend of my toxins that will take away your pain and will heal you in about a week." 

"By manually," Harley said with a playful smirk. "What do you mean?" 

Ivy turned to the glass and said, "I have to administer some toxins, I will not be hurting her or poisoning her so don't tackle me or anything." 

Harley chuckled. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this." 

Ivy smirked. "I think you are Harley." 

Ivy leaned over her and Harley could swear that she saw her lips change color. She moaned softly when Ivy pressed her lips against hers and grabbed the back of her neck. She could feel the heat pushing through her lipsbut she ignored it and deepened the kiss swirling their tongues together. 

Ivy broke the kiss leaving Harley reaching for her anxiously. "I have to administer these toxins everyday for the next week." 

Harley moaned softly. "I'm okay with that. I thought your toxins don't affect me though." 

"The ones that can hurt you can't affect you," Ivy said with a small smile.

"Well that's convenient," Harley said with a small laugh. 

"Purposely done Harley," Ivy said smiling. 

Harley grinned mischievously. "You know Pammy, I think I could use another dose." 

Ivy laughed and said, "The guards will tackle me." 

Harley shrugged. "Then poison them." 

Ivy grinned then grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. 

Almost instantly the door banged open but Ivy didn't care. 

"You two! Stop that right now!" 

Harley giggle maniacally into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck. 

Ivy was yanked violently off then cuffed but she was still smirking in satisfaction. 

...

"I hate laundry duty," Harley whined shoving the white sheets into the dryer aggressively. 

Ivy laughed. "You shouldn't have pissed off Dr. Leland, Harley." 

Harley scoffed. "She kept asking about my dad and calling me Harleen." 

"Well that is your name Harley." 

"That was my old name." 

Ivy quirked an eyebrow. "You call me Pamela." 

Harley smiled her. "But you like that Pammy." 

Ivy picked up a basket full of uniforms and dumped them into one of the washers. "Only from you." 

"I know," Harley couldn't stop grinning. "How'd you get stuck with laundry duty?" 

"Oh Bane pissed me off during lunch and I punched him in the throat." 

"Baney is here?" Harley said excitedly. "He rarely gets arrested." 

Ivy rolled her eyes. "That's cause he spends all his time in that pit of his. I don't know why you like that guy." 

"You just don't know him Pammy," Harley said. "He's a sweet giant teddy bear." 

"Maybe that's just with you," Ivy said. 

Harley shrugged. "I guess." 

They worked on the laundry for a few minutes in complete silence until Harley spoke again, "Hey Pammy?"

"Yes Harley?" 

"Will you ever let me touch you?" 

Ivy froze in surprise then looked at her. "W-what?" 

"You never let me and well I...I really want to," Harley said stepping closer to her. "It's okay if the answer is no ya know? I respect your boundaries and all that but I just want you to know that I would never hurt you and I would never do anything you didn't want." 

Ivy smiled when Harley grabbed her hand gently. "I want you to touch me too Harley, I'm just--" she trailed off biting her lip. 

"Scared?" Harley offered. When Ivy nodded she continued, "Do you trust me?" 

"With my life." 

"Then don't be scared," Harley said tugging her to the alcove in the back where all the ironing was done. "Trust me." 

Ivy gulped but nodded her consent. 

Harley pulled her into the alcove and shut the curtain. "I need verbal consent Pammy." 

"I give you my consent Harley," Ivy said softly. 

Harley sat Ivy down on a cabinet that stored all the irons and stepped in between her legs to kiss her. Ivy melted into the kiss and let Harley take the lead. 

Harley gently lifted off Ivy's Arkham shirt then unhooked her white cotton bra. "I'm going to touch your chest now okay?" 

Ivy gulped and nodded nervously. Harley ran her hands down Ivy's neck slowly to her chest. 

Ivy let out a shaky breath. Harley smiled gently at her as she caressed her slowly then groped her breasts and squeezed them. 

When Ivy bit her lip Harley said, "do you like that?" 

Ivy nodded silently. Harley leaned down and gently swirled her tongue around Ivy's nipple. Ivy arched into her mouth with a breathy moan. 

Harley swirled around the hardening nub then sucked it in. Ivy threw her head back and gripped Harley's hair. Harley moved slowly from breast to breast and kept doing that until Ivy gripped her shoulders and gently pushed her downwards. 

Harley kissed down Ivy's stomach languidly then moaned softly when Ivy lifted her hips for Harley to tug down her uniform pants and underwear. 

Harley ran her hands slowly up Ivy's legs and started kissing her inner thighs. 

"H-Harley," Ivy moaned trembling slightly. 

Harley placed both of Ivy's thighs on her shoulders then leaned forward slowly swiped her tongue up Ivy's slit. 

"Ahh," Ivy cried. 

Harley licked slowly up and down while her hands caressed her outer thighs, her butt, and up her stomach. 

"Oh God Harley, that feels so good," Ivy moaned throwing her head back. 

Harley kept licking languidly until she felt Ivy completely relax and give in to the pleasure. She was panting heavily and caressing Harley's head. 

Harley focused her tongue on Ivy's clit flicking it and swirling but never putting too much pressure. 

"Ugh fuck," Ivy said shuddering tightening her grip on Harley's hair. "P-please." 

Hearing the great Poison Ivy moaning and begging was almost enough to make Harley cum on the spot. She slowly pushed two fingers into Ivy's warmth then started pumping them while flicking her tongue with more pressure. 

"Ooo Harley mmm," Ivy moaned grinding against the blonde's face anxiously. 

Harley pumped her fingers at steady pace making sure to go as deep as possible as her mouth created a tight seal around Ivy's clit and sucked in. 

Ivy cried out and keened forward gripping Harley's head tight. Harley moaned against her at the reaction and doubled her efforts. She pumped her fingers hard and fast while sucking in continuously. 

Ivy's body shook hard and her cry went silent as the orgasm rushed through her. Harley groaned loudly upon feeling Ivy clamping down her fingers. 

Harley slowed to a stop then backed away with a grin. She made eye contact with Ivy as sucked her fingers clean then wiped off her chin and stood up smirking. 

"Fuck," Ivy breathed learning back against the wall. Harley smiled as she picked up Ivy's pants from the ground. She slid them up her legs then helped her off the cabinet to finish putting them on. She picked up Ivy's uniform shirt and helped her put it on. 

Once dressed Harley kissed her lips tenderly then backed away with a small smile. 

"Harley," Ivy said her throat closing up with emotion. "I love you." 

Harley's breath hitched and she blinked in shock. She wanted to say something but no words would come out so she stood there gaping like a fish. 

Ivy caressed her cheek gently. "It's okay Harley, I know you love the Joker. But when he hurts you and makes you feel like no one could ever love you, just remember that someone does." 

Harley wanted to cry and she felt her heart aching. 

"Quinn! Isley! Where are you?" 

"Uh just grabbing an iron!" Harley cried quickly grabbing one from the cabinet and running out of the alcove as fast as possible. 

...

"Fuck off Smith!" Harley snapped shoving the guard away violently with her shoulder.

Smith snarled and back handed Harley sending her tumbling to the floor. 

"Hey!" Ivy cried. "What the fuck Smith?" 

"She kicked Jervis in the nuts and is refusing to go to solitary," he explained to Ivy in her cell before turning back to Harley who was still on the ground. "Now get your ass up Quinn, you're going to solitary." 

"No! Fuck you!" Harley said with a snarl. "I know what you do to women there." 

"Wait what?" Ivy said. The cell block was coming to life and inmates started giving input on the scene unfolding. 

Smith sneered at Harley and grabbed her arm forcefully. "Let's go!" 

"No!" Harley cried yanking herself free from him. "Let me go!" 

"Abusive bastard!"

"Kick his ass Harley!" 

"Don't fucking touch her you son-of-a-bitch!" Ivy yelled slapping her hands against the glass of her cell. "What the hell do you do to women there?" 

"You wouldn't know cause you're a poison bitch," Smith said leering at her. 

Ivy's eyes flashed with anger. She slapped the glass again. "Touch her and I will rip your throat out Smith!" 

"Yeah you rat bastard!" another inmate yelled. 

"Let her go asshole!"

"Shut up all of you!" Smith yelled at all of them. "You think any of you can do anything to me? Hah! Please! I don't need to take her to solitary to do whatever the hell I want!" 

He grabbed Harley by her cuffs and slammed her down to the ground. Chaos erupted in the cell block as the majority of the inmates started yelling obscenities and banging on their cells, especially Ivy who was blind with rage. 

Harley kicked at him desperately unable to use her hands but Smith was large and simply swiped away her attacks. When he got on top of her she screamed out, "get off you bastard!" 

Suddenly a massive hand grabbed Smith by the head and lifted him off of Harley like a rag doll. Smith squeaked in terror when he saw the very angry face of a juiced up Bane. 

"The lady said no," Bane said menacingly. "And no means no!" He wound his arm back and slammed Smith's head violently into the wall. His skull shattered instantly and Harley flinched when blood splattered all over her face. 

Bane dropped his body and looked around the cell block that was deadly quiet in terror. He walked to Harley and gently snapped her cuffs off. He helped her stand as she muttered a nervous, "thank you." 

Bane nodded to her and said, "Let's get out of here." 

"Wait," Harley said running to Smith's body and snatching his keys. "If we escape we escape together." She unlocked Ivy's cell and grabbed her hand with a grin. "Let's bust this joint." 

...

Their table at the Iceberg Lounge was full to the brim. Oswald had a successful deal and was celebrating to the max by inviting every prestigious villain in Gotham to celebrate. 

That's how Ivy ended up on one side of the giant the banquet table watching as Harley cuddled up to Joker's arm affectionately and the clown just ignored her and brushed her off. Ivy wanted to knock his teeth out. What she would give to have Harley on her arm and this dickhead was just wasting it away! 

"Ivy why the long face," Two-Face crooned at her from right beside her. 

"I don't like people," Ivy responded cooly. 

"Hah! Ain't that right," he said with a chortle. "You know people aren't so bad if you give them a chance." 

Ivy rolled her eyes the last thing she needed was another one of Harvey's half-ass attempts to ask her out. 

"That didn't work last time you moron," Harvey hissed at himself. "Well your way didn't work either! What other way is there? Just be direct you wimp."

"What the fuck are you blabbing about Dent," Joker said chuckling. 

"I love it when you laugh puddin," Harley crooned grasping at him. 

Joker rolled his eyes and swatted her away. "You'll ruin my suit!" 

"Ivy, Pamela," Harvey said nervously. "Stop being nervous you pussy...Shut up will ya!" He cleared his throat and addressed her again. "Will you go out on a date with me?" 

Harley knocked over her drink in surprise and Joker shoved roughly. "What the hell you clutz!" 

"I'm s-sorry puddin," Harley whimpered bowing her head to him in submission.

Ivy scowled then faced Harvey and said, "sure. I'd love to." 

"Wait what?" Harvey said in surprise. 

"WHAT!" Harley jumped out of her chair and the entire lounge went dead quiet to look at her. She was seething in rage and panting hard. 

Ivy looked at her angrily and said nothing in response. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Harley?" Joker growled. 

Harley seemed to snap out of it and stammered. "I'm s-sorry Mistah J, I--I just need some air." 

She stormed away angrily shoving a waiter on her way out.

"What the hell crawled up her ass?" Harvey said scoffing. 

Joker glared at Ivy suspiciously and said, "I don't know." 

...

"Get off Harvey," Ivy said shoving Harvey back to his side of the booth. 

Harvey grunted in annoyance. "Come on Pammy what gives? We've been dating for a week and you won't even kiss me!" 

"First off don't call me Pammy, and second anything physical I decide to do with you is my decision not yours," she said with a snarl.

Harvey scoffed. "Harley can call you Pammy." 

"She's my best friend," Ivy said. 

Harvey cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure she's just that cause--it seems like you two are fucking dykes." 

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I think we're done here Harvey." 

"No! He didn't mean it just ignore him," Harvey begged. 

Ivy stood up and said, "I just don't feel it Harvey sorry." 

Harvey snarled. "You don't know what you're missing bitch." 

Ivy scoffed at him and turned to leave through the back entrance of the lounge. The last thing she needed was Oswald badgering her about his service because she was leaving early.

She went out into the back alley and was immediately yanked hard and slammed into the wall. 

Vines grabbed her attacker simultaneously and Ivy was angry enough to snap their neck for even touching her. 

It diffused immediately when she saw those familiar baby blue eyes. 

"Harley?" 

Harley looked angry. "How was your date with Harvey? You fuck him yet." 

Ivy scoffed and shoved her away. "Fuck off." 

Harley gripped her wrist again and pressed her back into the wall. "No! I need to know! I need to fucking know! Did he fuck you? Did he touch you like I touched you? Did he make you tremble and cum in his arms like I did?" 

Ivy shuddered at the words and bit back a moan. Instead she steeled her anger and said, "why the fuck do you care? Aren't you in love with your Mistah J? Go be with him. I am free to see whoever I want." 

"No," Harley pressed her body flush against Ivy's and trying to stop herself from crying. "I don't want you to. I don't want you be with anyone else. I don't want anyone else to kiss you or hug you or touch you or fuck you because the thought of it drives me crazy!"

Ivy scoffed. "That's rich coming from you! You're in love with the Joker." 

"No I'm not," Harley said her voice shaking as tears finally spilled from her eyes. "I did love him before. Deeply. But after you made love to me for the first time something changed. He never touched me like that or looked at me the way you do. Then I realized that I loved the idea of him and now... I just hate him. And ever since you told me you loved me in Arkham I couldn't stop thinking about it because I always thought that there would never be a love stronger than what I felt for Mistah J but with you it's like my whole body and soul belong to you. I love you Pamela Isley, I love you with my whole heart and soul and I wish I could just leave Mistah J and be with you. It's what I want the most in the world and..."

"Harley," Ivy interrupted grabbing her face. "Stop talking." 

Harley only nodded then kissed her passionately. The kiss was intense and rough with Ivy slamming Harley into the other wall and Harley slamming her back. 

Harley slid her hand in between their bodies and moved it underneath her skirt. Ivy broke the kiss with an anxious moan when Harley pushed into her with two fingers. She responded by slipping her own hand into jeans, thankful that she wasn't wearing her costume. 

"Fuck Pamela," Harley moaned. 

They set a hard and fast pace grinding and slamming repeatedly into all the walls. Harley came first with an anxious cry and Ivy followed trembling and biting down on her shoulder to stop herself from screaming. 

They collapsed together, sliding down the wall onto the floor. "I love you Harley," Ivy said. "I'm gonna find a way to get you away from the Joker. I'm gonna find it or I'm gonna die trying." 

...

"Welcome home Harley," Joker said with a sadistic smile the moment Harley walked in the door. 

Harley gulped nervously. Uh oh.

"Tell me Harley," Joker said circling her like a vulture. "How long have you been cheating on me with the plant bitch?" 

Harley froze in horror and gulped. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about Mistah J. I would n-never..." 

Joker grabbed her hard by the hair and slammed her into the ground. "You think I'm stupid!" He yanked her shirt off her shoulder revealing Ivy's love bite from earlier. "I didn't make that, and I definitely don't wear green lipstick." 

"Mistah J please," Harley begged bursting into tears. "Please don't hurt her. Punish me all you want but please leave her alone." 

Joker sneered at her. "I don't have to do anything to her to hurt her, all I have to do is kill you." 

Harley gulped and looked at him in terror. 

Joker laughed maniacally and said, "I can't wait to see her face when she sees your mangled lifeless body on her doorstep." 

"Please Mistah J don't." 

Joker laughed and wound his fistback. Harley clenched her eyes shut and prepared herself for pain.

...

Harley groaned painfully as shelimped towards the giant Batman light on the rooftop of the GCPD. She stumbled and fell to the ground spitting out blood. 

She managed to escape while Joker was looking for a weapon to kill her with but it wouldn't be long before he found her again. She reached up weakly and flicked on the light. 

She groaned painfully as she rolled onto her side. It took her way too long but eventually she sat up with a painful grunt.

"Quinn?" 

"Hey Bats," Harley said as the caped crusader crouched down in front of her. 

"This time Joker has gone too far!" he said gritting his teeth. 

"I kinda deserved it," Harley said. "I stepped out on him with Red." 

Batman looked at her in surprise. "Red?" 

"Ivy." 

Batman's jaw dropped in shock. "You cheated on Joker with..."

"We don't have time to discuss details," Harley said. "He's coming to finish the job."

Batman immediately stood and got into full guard. 

"Let's team up," Harley said. "Joker's reign of terror has to end and who better than you and me to take him down." 

"Quinn you're injured you won't be much help." 

"Physically no, but I know every single one of his tricks, every single one of his hideouts, all of his henchmen. I know everything." 

Batman looked at her and handed her a notepad. "Start writing. Every single detail. I'll use to lock Joker up for good and take down everything he's ever built."

"You have to use it to kill him Batman."

"I don't kill Quinn." 

"Then he will never stop Bats," Harley said. "He will eventually escape and he'll wreak havoc again. It will never end and I will never be safe." 

"Write the details Harley, I'll take care of it," Batman said. "I'll call Robin to take you to the hospital right after you're done." 

"No, no hospitals," Harley said. "Robin can take me to Pamela's."

Batman looked puzzled for a moment then said, "Oh right that's Ivy's name. Fine I'll tell him to take you there now start writing."

...

"So working with Batman to end Joker," Robin said as he drove the Batmobile through Gotham's streets. "Does that mean you're on the straight and narrow now?" 

"It means that I won't be murdering anyone anytime soon but if a girls needs some diamond earrings..."

Robin snorted his laughter. "I guess that's not so bad but I'll still try and stop you." 

Harley smirked at him. "Try is the operative word there Bat brat."

"You sure you want to go to Poison Ivy's place? You really look like you could use a hospital." 

"Ivy is better than a goddamn hospital," Harley said. "Just hurry up and go help Bats take down the Joker." 

"Did you really cheat on him?" 

Harley narrowed her eyes at him. "Were you listening in on my conversation with Batsy?" 

"We're a team I always listen."

Harley scoffed. "Yes I did."

"Hmm. So, are you like gay?"

Harley laughed. "Wow direct much?"

"I just like to understand things," he said shrugging. "You were with a man for years and you cheated on him with a woman, so what does that make you?"

"Bisexual."

Robin looked at her for a moment then nodded. "I see. Well I think Ivy's better for you than Joker was. He's a..."

"Dickface? Asshole? Abusive son-of-a-bitch?"

Robin blinked. "I was gonna say lunatic."

"That too."

Robin pulled up to the chemical plant and ran around to Harley's side of the car. He helped her out then draped one of her arms across his shoulders so he could help her up the stairs. 

"Here's good," Harley said when they reached the top. "I can make it the rest of the way. You go. Batman needs your help." 

Robin nodded and sprinted back down the stairs. Harley grimaced as she walked to the door. It was over. Batman and Robin had everything they needed to end Joker and Pamela would protect her here with her plants and the chemical waste. She could finally be with her love.

...

This was it. Joker was dead, killed in his last ditch effort to kill Batman. Her and Pamela were living together peacefully and freely. And they were both happy not being criminals anymore, but this was the last time. It was a necessary evil. 

"What the hell are you doing Ivy?" Batman growled straining against the vines that held him against the wall. 

"It'll be over soon," she said in the dimly lit office of the head judge of Gotham. "Besides this was Harley's idea."

"What are you doing? What do you want?" Batman growled. "Are you kidnapping Judge Mathis for ransom?"

"Hey Bats."

Batman snapped his head to the side. "Se--ahem, Catwoman?"

"Hey Selina," Pamela said cheerfully hugging the leather clad woman. "Thanks for coming."

"You're in on this?" Batman said incredulously. "What is going on?" 

Selina chuckled. "Why don't you just tell him Ivy?"

Pamela smirked. "It's more fun this way." 

Harley entered at that moment with Judge Mathis in his pajamas looking terrified. Harley shoved him into his desk chair then turned to greet Selina with a hug. "Hi Batsy," she said teasingly. 

Batman struggled against the vines again. "Let him go."

"Oh calm down Batsy we just needed witnesses," Harley said.

"Witnesses?" Batman repeated confused. 

"Judge," Harley said leaning close to him. "You're going to marry us." 

"W-what?" he said meekly. 

"WHAT!?" Batman cried. 

Harley grinned. "Me and Pammy. We're in love and see we don't got no money for a big wedding and if we go around stealing then Bats is gonna get mad so here we are. Get your book or whatever and marry us." 

When Mathis hesitated a thorny vine gripped his shoulder tight. "Now," Pamela spat.

Mathis scrambled through his desk and started pulling out papers and books. "Y-yes right away!"

"Let me get this straight," Batman said gruffly. "You kidnapped and bound me so I would be a witness to your wedding?"

"Bingo!" Harley yelped giggling excitedly. 

"See? A happy occasion," Selina teased ignoring Batman's harsh glare.

"Okay ready," Mathis said standing up at his desk. "I'll read through the ceremony and you'll sign the marriage license, I'll sign and notarize it and you two will be officially married." 

"We don't need the mambo jambo," Pamela said. "Do the good parts and be done with it? The last thing we want is our wedding to be crashed by Commissioner Gordon or Robin." 

"Yeah sorry but Bat brat isn't invited," Harley said with an apologetic shrug to Batman who just sighed at her. 

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy..."

"Use our real names," Harley said. "She is Pamela Isley and I am Harleen Quinzel."

Mathis nodded nervously then started again. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel. If anyone has any objections to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Well I..."

"Shut up Bru--Batman!" Selina hissed socking his arm. 

"Good parts Judge," Pamela said sending another vine to threaten him. 

Mathis yelped. "Harleen Quinzel do you take Pamela Isley to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes! I do!" Harley said bouncing in her spot. 

"Pamela Isley do you take Harleen Quinzel to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Pamela smiled. 

He handed Harley the pen and pointed where she should sign then did the same with Pamela. After they both signed, he signed the bottom and stamped it. 

"Then by the power invested in me by the city of Gotham, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss."

Harley giggled wildly when Pamela pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Selina was clapping happily and Batman, though he appeared stoic to everyone else, had the tiniest little smile on his face. 

"I love you Pamela," Harley said leaning her head against Pamela's. 

Pamela smiled and responded, "I love you too Harley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing that immensely. I love your comments guys! I seriously live for them :)


	6. Life-Saver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harley Quinn-Isley saves your life she expects to be paid back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: vouyerism

The Harlequin

6\. Life-Saver

Bruce had said that the worst thing ever was owing Harley Quinn a favor and warned everyone in the League and Teen Titans alike. So imagine her terror when her father in his second attack on Earth swatted her out of the sky like a fly and when she plummeting down to certain death it was none other than Harley Quinn that saved her life. 

Harley Quinn! The former villain who only joined the League and Titans in their fight along with her equally villainous wife because Trigon was literally trying to end all life on Earth. 

Even as Harley set her down on the ground safely she had a smug grin on her face that made Raven want to rip her purple hair out. 

"Ya owe me demon-girl," she said with a grin before rushing the line of demon minions that were advancing on them. 

Of course it turned out fine. The League and Titans (and two former villains) destroyed the minion army and Raven was able to summon up the power to banish Trigon to a dimension so horrible she knew he would never be able to come back again. 

Afterwards the League celebrated with hugs and the Titans were cheering for her, but it was her nucleus team that surrounded her once she landed on the ground. 

"I knew you could do it Raven!" Robin cried.

"You did it friend Raven we should do the shopping!" Starfireexclaimed. 

"Boo yah!" Cyborg howled patting her on the back. 

"Rae!" Beastboy hugged her tight. "I was so worried! I saw you fall out of the sky and I thought..." 

"Yeah Quinn saved me," Raven said. 

Robin let out a small huff and looked over his shoulder at Harley who was...making out heavily with Pamela. Of course.

"She will want to be paid back," Robin said to Raven. "I was still working with Batman when she was the Joker's partner until the night that he discovered that she had been cheating on him with Ivy. I'm the one who took Harley to her lair the night that Joker died. She never does any good for free." 

"Well it's okay," Beastboy said encouragingly grabbing Raven's hands. "Whatever Harley wants I can help." 

Raven smiled affectionately at him then gently pecked his lips. "Thank you Gar but I think I can handle it." 

She scoffed when Batman yanked Harley off of Pamela while growling out, "would you two get a room!" 

"I hope I can handle it," she added.

...

"Wait, are you serious?" Raven said looking at Harley incredulously. 

Harley grinned and nodded. "Say, can Cyborg build us a new house, this tower is pretty damn cool!" 

"He doesn't use his talents for that," Raven said. "But I'm sure if you saved his life he would do it." 

Harley grinned. "Maybe I will. So let's get to it then." 

Raven sighed and motioned for Harley to follow her. 

"Hi Bat brat," Harley crooned at Robin who was sitting at the kitchen table with Starfire glaring at her. 

"I'm my own agent now," Robin huffed. 

"You should come up with a new name then Robs. Bruce has a son now, I'm sure Damion will take up the Bat brat position soon enough," Harley said teasingly. 

Robin just scowled at her as she followed Raven into the corridor. Raven took her to her bedroom and said, "so you sure want this? Meditation?" 

"A girl needs to calm down sometimes ya know?" Harley was grinning way too smugly. 

Raven narrowed her eyes and threw a pillow down on the floor for her. "Sure yeah." 

Harley sat cross-legged on her pillow and said, "So what now? Do we hum and call on Buddha?" 

Raven glared at her and said, "no. We reach for a state of silence and then open our minds to receive the peace and tranquility."  She sat across from her and floated slightly off the ground. 

"Ok so close your eyes," Raven said. "Think of something that makes you the happiest. Somewhere where you feel safe and secure." 

"Mmm Pamela's garden."

Raven looked at her with wide eyes. "Is that a euphemism for..."

"Wha--NO! I mean her actual garden," Harley laughed loudly. "You naughty girl." 

Raven blushed bright red. "S-sorry, you're just a really sexual person and I'm...not." 

Harley smirked at her. "Is this your demon way of asking for my advice?" 

"No," Raven deadpanned. "Let's just meditate." 

"We do have a lot in common," Harley said shrugging. "We both have evil in us and we are both with someone who cares very very much about nature who are super Vegan and also green." 

Raven snorted. "I didn't even think of that." 

"You know favors aside," Harley said with a small smile. "We could be friends ya know? You know, talk about our green lovers. Then I can give you all the sexual advice you need." 

Raven scoffed. "I don't need sexual advice." 

Harley smirked. "Sure you don't."

"Just close your eyes," Raven growled. "Think of Pamela's garden and breathe slowly."

Harley was still smirking as she closed her eyes. Raven closed her eyes as well and continued, "visualize yourself there, relaxing without a single worry in the world." 

Harley sighed and focused. 

"In the spirit of being friends now," Raven said without opening her eyes. "Why are you really seeking meditation?" 

"Oh I'm trying to grow a dick." 

Raven's eyes snapped open. "Wait, what!?"

Harley opened her eyes and looked at Raven with a grin. "I'm a god now so I can do things, though I still haven't figured out how to fly but I can jump really high. Oh and I also..." 

"No, please go back to the first thing," Raven said. "Gods can grow...things?"

"Diana says it's possible so I researched it some more," Harley said. "I interviewed pretty much every Amazon in Themyscira and finally I found one who said she was able to grow a dick through intensive meditation." 

Raven just blinked trying to process this information. "So I'm trying to help you grow a..."

"You know it will help your sexual problems a lot if you can say the name of it," Harley said grinning. 

Raven scoffed. "I don't have sexual problems!" 

"Suuuure," Harley teased. "So let's get to it."

"Um okay so I guess since you have a goal," Raven said. "Close your eyes and visualize yourself with a...um, a penis." 

"There ya go," Harley said giggling. "But I bet Beastboy would like the word 'cock' better." 

Raven flushed. "Focus will ya!" 

Harley laughed and closed her eyes. "Okay okay, I'm visualizing myself with a nice juicy cock that matches my skin tone." 

"Gods Harley," Raven sighed. "What is wrong with you?" 

Harley just grinned. "So what's next?" 

"See the vision clearly," Raven said. "Relax your mind, think of nothing else but what you see and then focus your mind. Imagine your powers inside you like a ray of light. Grab the light in your hands, you can control it completely. Now take the power back to your vision, control the power and access it. Use it to make it a reality." 

Harley focused. Raven watched as she sweat dripped down Harley's forehead and her eyes were clenched shut in concentration. 

"Imagine it with detail," Raven said. "How it look, how it will feel, everything."

Harley grunted with effort her brow furrowing in concentration. 

"Tell me, what do you see?" Raven prompted. 

"I can see it on my body," Harley said. "I imagine what it will feel like in my pants, how it will feel to touch, how it feels when I pee I wonder if it will feel the same, and I imagine what it will feel like to have Pamela's lips wrapped around it..."

"Harley oh my God," Raven cried blushing deeply. "I didn't need that visual."

Harley smirked and said nothing. 

Raven sighed. "Okay now access your power. Will it to do what you want. Make it happen." 

Harley's eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly. Raven looked at her with wide eyes. "Holy shit."

"No way," Raven said shaking her head. "You're joking right?" 

Harley looked into her shorts then looked back up with a squeal! "Holy shit! It worked!" 

Raven stood up suddenly. "I mean the concept was solid but I didn't think it would actually work." 

Harley stood up and fist pumped the air victoriously. "You wanna see?" 

"Wha--NO!" Raven turned her head away blushing. "Please don't!"

Harley hugged her tight while laughing. "Thank you thank you thank you Rae-Rae."

Raven glared at her and did not return the hug. "Do NOT call me that." 

"As for your sexual problems..."

"I don't have sexual problems!"

"...just change it up a bit. Men are super easy to please. Try different positions other than missionary. Be daring. Give him a blowjob in a public restroom ya know." 

"That's disgusting Harley." 

"No it's thrilling," Harley said. "He's a half man half beast, bring that shit out of him and into your pu--"

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Raven shoved her out and Harley cackled loudly. 

"Thanks Rae-Rae!"

...

It had been just one day since she grew her new appendage and it was weird to say the least. 

The peeing was fine but she needed to work on her aim. Pamela had made Harley clean the entire bathroom after the mess she made. 

She spent more time helicoptering her new penis then actually trying to figure out logistics, like how will she wear all those tight shorts she owns. She spent the entire morning trying to find pants that could hide her...well big member. 

Between that and trying to figure out how to even walk while feeling something there hanging in between her legs she was super late to meet Pamela at the League headquarters. She was supposed to pick her up for shopping for penis-appropriate pants in the city since they rarely even left Gotham. 

Harley had a plan. Spend a nice day date together shopping, then have a nice romantic dinner before testing out her new baby. Harley was nervous to say the least. Of course she had worn their strapon several times but with her new member she would actually be able to feel everything. 

And she knew from her struggle to stuff it into her tight pants that it was extremely sensitive to the touch. 

She could see the skyline of the city and used her super speed to get there faster, anxious to start their date. 

She was about to enter the city limits when something landed hard on the ground beside her making Harley fly away from the impact. 

Harley barely had time to react before large shards of glowing green rocks started landing in thuds all around her. She used her gymnastics to flip and dodge the falling shards and then looked around. They were everywhere. Jagged and sharp and glowing an eerie green. 

She heard a groan from the crater that had first knocked her down and Harley slowly looked into it. 

"Supergirl?" Harley said running to her side and kneeling beside her. She looked weak. Her veins looked glowy green like the rocks and she had a shard embedded in her stomach. There was blood seeping everywhere. 

"What the hell happened to you Kara?" Harley said. "What can do this to a Super?"

Kara looked at her weakly and groaned out, "K-Kryp--Kryptonite." 

Harley's eyes widened. She had heard of Kryptonite before but she had never seen it before. 

"Y-you have to get me out of here," Kara said through gritted teeth of agony. 

"League headquarters is nearby," Harley said using her god strength to lift her up into her arms bridal style. She used her super speed and zoomed towards headquarters as fast as she could. 

The moment they left the shards behind Kara looked much better but she was still bleeding pretty badly. "I was on my way over there," she said weakly. "When someone shot me out of the sky. Probably Lex." 

Harley scoffed. "Not surprising. That guy's a dick." 

"Well he's really mad at me cause I'm dating his sister," Kara said as Harley got to the bottom of the building. 

"Homophobic bastard," Harley muttered jumping with all her might. 

She jumped all the way to the top floor and landed on the ledge of the open window on the top. 

Pamela was standing there with Diana, Clark, and Bruce all in their regular human clothes. 

"Kara!" Clark cried running to them. 

"No!" Kara cried weakly making him stop in his tracks. 

"Back away Clark," Harley said stepping into the headquarters and gently setting Kara down on the ground. "She got hit with Kryptonite." 

Bruce tugged Clark's shoulder pulling him away from Kara and yelled out, "Get that out of here Harley!" 

Harley nodded and gripped the protruding shard of Kryptonite that was in Kara's belly. 

"Harley wait!" Pamela cried but Harley yanked the shard out making Kara cry out in pain. "It could have hit her internal organs."

"A little bit of sun and she'll be fine," Diana said. 

Bruce caught Clark who doubled over in agony. "Get it out of here Harley! Now!" 

"Please," Kara said grimacing as her veins turned green again. Harley ran to the window and threw the Kryptonite shard with all her strength. The shard zoomed out so far away Harley couldn't even see it anymore. 

She jumped cheerfully and put her arms in the air yelling out, "touchdown!" 

Clark recovered instantly and Kara sat up with a gasp. Harley reached out a hand to her and helped her stand up. 

"Are you okay?" Clark ran to her side. 

"Healing already," Kara said. "But I think I'll take a nap in your sun room for a while if you don't mind." 

"Of course!" Clark said smiling. 

Kara turned to Harley and firmly shook her hand. "Thank you Harley. You saved my life." 

Harley grinned cheekily. "You owe me blondie." 

"Oh no," Bruce muttered. 

Kara laughed. "Fine. But you're blonde too."

"But I have pink and blue tips," Harley said. "I know exactly what I want you to do already. Come to my house tonight at 9 after your sun nap."

"Alright," Kara said with a cheerful smile. "This should be fun." 

"It won't be," Bruce gruffed. "I guarantee you that."

...

Kara stared at Harley wide-eyed. "You're kidding right?" 

"Nope," Harley said popping the 'p' obnoxiously. "This is special. This is the premier of Harley Jr." 

Kara looked down at her crotch for a moment then back up to her face. "So the rumor is true? You really grew a...thingy?" 

Harley shoved down her pants and exposed herself with a grin. 

"Gah! Harley!" Kara cried turning around her face burning bright red. "You could have just said yes!" 

"Where's the fun in that?" Harley teased covering herself. "Plus that's not gonna matter too much after you repay your favor." 

Harley motioned Kara into Pamela's greenhouse where Pamela was controlling a few vines that were tying themselves onto a queen-sized bed of vines that was softened by a variety of leaves and flowers. 

"Nothing is more romantic than making love in the mother fucking sky!" Harley said. "So Ms. Super-Strength, those vines holding the bed will go around your shoulders. We will be on the bed doing our thing and you will fly us to the prettiest place in the sky and just make sure we're high enough no one can see us." 

"Unless that bed can float though I can't just leave you there," Kara said blushing wildly. "You wouldn't have any, uh, privacy." 

"Privacy is overrated," Harley said shrugging. "Back when Selina used to live with us she would walk in on us all the time. 

"Eventually she just learned how to ignore it and go about her business," Pamela said. 

"Yeah," Harley interjected. "One time she wanted to watch her TV show and we were fucking on the couch so she just sat there next to us and watched it anyways." 

"What the hell," Kara muttered. 

"You are nothing more than a bedpost Kara," Pamela said. "We don't really care that you'll be there the whole time." 

"And being watched is sexy so go for it," Harley said. 

Kara's face was impossibly red. "I will not watch!" 

"You say that now," Harley said climbing onto the bed. "Let's go!" 

Pamela smirked and climbed onto the bed with Harley. "Don't let us fall." 

Kara sighed in annoyance. "I won't." 

The two vines slithered up Kara's arms and wrapped tightly around her torso and shoulders. 

"Got a good grip?" Pamela teased. 

Kara scoffed. "Once we get there I'm keeping my eyes closed the entire time." 

"Uh huh," Harley said. "Sure sure sure." 

The roof of the greenhouse opened and Kara took to air gripping the vines so that the bed wouldn't rock too much. Harley was yipping excitedly and Pamela was laughing at her. 

"Stop jumping Harley!" Pamela said between bouts of laughter. 

"Hey I gotta make you laugh so you won't be disappointed later that I can't make you cum," Harley said. 

"Harley you are more than capable of making me cum." 

"But not with a cock," Harley said. "I'm probably gonna cum after two minutes." 

"Oh shut it."

Kara heard the sound of kissing and soft moaning and she flew up high above the clouds. This area was so solitary not even planes flew by and the stars looked gorgeous from here. She stopped and cleared her throat without looking at them. "How's this?"

"Ooo nice," Harley crooned.

"Very pretty, good choice Kara," Pamela said. 

"Yeah yeah just hurry up," Kara muttered. 

"You can't rush romance Kara," Pamela said. 

"Well I don't know I might only last two minutes." 

"Harley stop saying that!" Pamela started giggling and Kara recoiled slightly in surprise. THE Poison Ivy? Giggling? What the hell?

She didn't even think the ex-villainess could even make that sound and she wondered what could possibly make her make a sound like that. 

Kara looked down at the bed and instantly regretted it. Pamela was sprawled on the bed spread eagled, her robe was opened revealing her green nakedness underneath and Harley was on top of her equally naked kissing her neck and rubbing her hands all over Pamela's torso. 

Pamela giggled again. "That tickles Harley." 

"Does this?" Harley moaned sliding her hand down to Pamela's warmth and pressed against her clit. 

Kara found that she couldn't look away. It was like she was in a trance. 

Pamela's body arched up and she let out a shaky moan as Harley laughed softly against her throat. 

"You're already so wet Pammy," Harley said in a tone that made Kara feel...odd.

"Only for you Harley," Pamela moaned in return. 

Harley started kissing down Pamela's chest. Pamela moaned as Harley reached her center and started licking her slit. 

Kara gulped when Pamela let out an anxious cry and slid her hand into Harley's locks. Harley moaned as she licked Pamela almost viciously. Kara's eyes were zoned in on the movement of Harley's head and Pamela's body. They moved together in perfect synchrony and damn, it was beautiful. 

Kara raked her eyes upwards and made direct eye contact with the fierce green eyes of Pamela Isley. Pamela smirked at her and made quite a show of moaning loudly and gripping Harley's hair. 

"Yeah Harley lick me baby, make me cum in your mouth!" 

Harley's hum against her sounded surprise and Pamela smirked up at Kara at again. Harley put in more effort and suddenly Pamela's little show was over. 

That playful smirk was replaced with an anxious cry and she arched up high. "Shit Harley! Where'd you learn tha--OH! Fuck that's really good! Reeeaaally good!" 

Harley kept going relentlessly and Pamela screamed her release. Kara almost gasped when Pamela's back arched up and her face contorted in pleasure. She watched as Pamela's body trembled and her voice cut off to a silent scream. 

She was still watching Pamela collapsing onto the bed panting heavily when Harley snapped her out of it with, "enjoying the show there Kara?"

Kara snapped her head towards Harley. Harley was kneeling beside Pamela's head, her robe thrown aside to the foot of the bed, and her cock, that was as white as her skin, erect and twitching in excitement. 

"I'm s-sorry..."

"No no no," Harley said chuckling. "It's so hot that you saw that, we don't mind being watched." She lifted a finger and wagged it teasingly. "Look but don't touch though." 

Kara blushed. "I w-would n-never..."

Harley grinned. "I know I'm just--ohhh shit!" 

Harley snapped her head down at Pamela who was seductively licking the head of her erection. 

"Pammy you naughty girl," Harley grunted. "Right in the middle of my conversation." 

Pamela looked at her wickedly as she closed her mouth the tip of erection and took in as much as she could. 

"Ohhhh," Harley groaned throwing her head back. "Fuck Pammy!" 

Pamela started bobbing her head taking in more of Harley's length with every bob. Harley made eye contact with Kara for a moment but that only made her feel hotter. 

"Mmm," she moaned looking back down to Pamela. "No wonder men love this so much." 

Pamela moaned and gripped Harley's buttcheeks tightly. She took in all of Harley's length gagging but not caring. 

Harley's hands gripped red locks tightly and she let out a strangled yelp. Pamela felt tears stinging her eyes but she held Harley there until Harley forcibly yanked her away with a cry. 

Pamela smirked at her then looked up at Kara who was just gaping at them. Harley shoved her into the leafy mattress then climbed in between her legs. Her eyes were dark with desire and Pamela gripped her shoulders and kissed her passionately. 

Harley moaned into the kiss and desperately reached in between their bodies. She gripped her hardness and pressed against Pamela's entrance. 

She slid in easily with a long groan and Pamela hissed at the intrusion wrapping her arms Harley's neck. 

Pamela looked up at Kara who was staring with wide eyes and dug her nails into Harley's shoulders anxiously. "Fuck me Harley," she groaned.

Harley was an incoherent moaning mess but she obeyed pressing her hands on either side of Pamela's head and pumping her hips. 

"Oh fuck," Pamela cried wrapping her arms tightly around Harley's neck. 

Harley moaned loudly and buried her face in the crook of Pamela's neck. She pumped her hips fast and anxiously unable to hold back her passion. 

"P-Pammy I c-can't..." Harley whimpered her body breaking into trembles. 

Pamela caressed her shoulders and kissed her cheek gently. "It's okay Harley, you can let go." 

Harley's thrusts became erratic and she threw her head back with a loud cry as her orgasm slammed through her. Everything trembled even her toes from the force of it. 

Right as Harley was coming down from the pleasure Pamela flipped them over suddenly never separating from her. 

"Whoa!" Harley cried. 

Pamela smirked and placed her hands on Harley's belly as she started riding her slowly. 

"Shit Pamela!" Harley cried throwing her head back. "I'm s-sensi--sensitive fuck!" 

Pamela just kept moving up and down on her length slowly and carefully until she felt it harden again inside her. 

Harley's hands gripped her hips as she moaned helplessly. Pamela picked her pace slamming down on her hard and fast. Their skin made an obscene slapping sound with every thrust and Harley was squirming desperately underneath Pamela. 

"Pammy Pammy Pammy..." Harley chanted her body trembling. 

Pamela moved faster and faster using two vines from the bed to move harder with every thrust. 

"Mmm Harley I'm gonna cummmm," Pamela crooned never slowing down her aggressive pace. 

Harley's body was jolting upwards with every squeeze of Pamela's muscles and all that came out of her mouth was nonsensical blabber. 

Pamela cried out and threw her head back as her body broke into trembles. The moment Harley felt Pamela's muscles contracting hard around her length, her body jolted upwards from the force of her orgasm. 

Harley collapsed onto the bed completely passed out before Pamela was even finished with her release. 

Pamela groaned and collapsed breathlessly on top of Harley. 

"My God," Pamela breathed slowly removing herself from Harley and plopping down beside her. 

She looked up at Kara who was still staring but she was panting slightly and squirming very uncomfortably. 

Pamela glanced over at Harley who was lying there snoring softly with her mouth wide open in exhaustion. Pamela laughed. "She passed out!" 

Kara snorted at that. "It says a lot that you made a god pass out." 

Pamela grinned smugly. "Now imagine what I can do to a Kryptonian. Too bad you'll never know." 

Kara scoffed. "I'll have you know I have a girlfriend." 

"Careful," Pamela said smirking. "You're so worked up you might break her." 

Kara gave her a dark look and said, "I'm taking you home now." 

Pamela laughed. "Oh ho ho, Luthor doesn't even know what's gonna hit her tonight." 

Kara groaned in annoyance. "Remind me to never let Harley save my life again." 


	7. Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley decides to try to be romantic for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sweetness if you're still sore from ep 8.

The Harlequin

7\. Gestures

Harley was not good at gestures.Romance was not her strong suit and never had been. She remembered proposing to Pamela on the same night they kidnapped the Head judge of Gotham and tied up Batman to be a witness. It had been the most unromantic thing she'd ever done. 

"Pammy, let's kidnap the judge and tie the knot, we're practically married already might as well make it legal." 

Pamela had smiled and agreed and Harley hadn't thought anything more of it. She never wondered if Pamela would have wanted something more. Maybe she wanted a simple ring and the whole down on one knee thing. Or maybe she wanted a flash mob and fireworks. 

Harley never considered it and she never really did romantic things. Sure she did nice things for Pamela all the time and Pamela usually loved that but as far as romance was concerned being giving and generous in bed was enough for her. 

It wasn't like Pamela was complaining or anything but one day they were hanging out with Raven and Beastboy and Pamela said something that really struck a nerve. 

Raven was Harley's friend and Pamela liked her just fine but Harley always thought that problem would be with Beastboy who was at times obnoxious and immature. Two things that Pamela despised. 

Surprisingly Pamela found his "boy" humor entertaining and endearing and she hit it off with the green animorph right away. They would chat about veganism and the environment and Harley discovered that Beastboy was just as passionate as Pamela was. 

They started hanging out on their own whether Raven was around or not and Harley didn't think she ever seen Pamela have a friend other than Selina of course. 

Harley had many. Raven visited often, Kara would stop by once in a while, and Harley would hang out with Diana every time they would go to headquarters. 

Pamela, though, was happy with just her plants and never really took time away to spend time with people other than Harley and sometimes Selina. So when she started having lunch with Beastboy and taking him to eco-activism rallies, Harley was happy. 

Two radically different personalities united for a single cause. Maybe it was a green thing. 

So the night it happened, she was sitting on the couch with Raven teasing her about sexual problems which the half-demon denied with a snarl, as usual, while Pamela was showing Beastboy her new hybrids in the greenhouse. 

Pamela walked in from the greenhouse laughing as Bud and Lou and a green hyena yipped and ran around her playfully. 

"Don't encourage them Garfield," Pamela said laughing. 

Harley shot up off the couch with a squeak. "A green hyena!" Bud, Lou, and hyena Beastboy ran to her and tackled her down with kisses. Harley yelped and screamed with laughter. 

"Gar get off of her!" Raven scolded. 

"It's okay she loves hyenas," Pamela said sitting beside her on the couch. 

"Garfield loves making people laugh," Raven said with a small smile. "That's his thing." 

"I know," Pamela said as Harley got out of the hyena pile full of slobber. "Gross." 

"Kiss me," Harley said opening her arms and stepping towards her. 

A vine shot up and pressed against Harley's chest. "Stay away!" Pamela shrieked laughing. 

"Oh come on Pammy! We made vows!" 

"I did not vow to kiss your slobbery face," Pamela said. 

Harley backed off and sat on the loveseat. "Watch yourself Pammy, I'm gonna kiss you when you least expect it." 

Beastboy, who had re-resumed his human form, was rolling on the floor laughing. 

"See what you did Beastboy?" Raven said with a scoff. 

"Come on you love me," He said with a toothy grin. 

Raven blushed. "Well he is sweet." 

"Yeah?" Pamela said looking at her. "How so?" 

"Oh dude I am the KING of romance," Beastboy was standing up with a cheesy Superman pose. 

"Yeah he wants to celebrate everything and it's annoying," Raven said rolling her eyes even though there was a small smile on her face. "Anniversary of the day we met, the first time we kissed, our first date, the first time we ever slept together, the first time we agreed to officially be boyfriend and girlfriend. Literally everything!" 

"Oh and birthdays!" Beastboy said jumping on the couch and sitting on the armrest. "There is not a birthday in Titans Tower that I don't celebrate to the max! Starfire helps me with everything but the cooking, trust me you never want to eat that girl's food...like ever. So anyways, on Raven's birthday, I got her this book of magic that she had been searching for for months! She had been talking about it non-stop." 

"I didn't think he was listening because he was playing his video games going 'uh-huh,'" Raven said smiling. 

"I asked Zatana to help me and I had to go get it from this alternate dimension!" Beastboy said. "Cyborg and Nightwing came with me and listen I'm glad they did because apparently that book was protected by these monster thingies! Eventually we got the book and hauled ass out of there and then we set up the party."

Raven was smiling. "He delivered the book to me with several ravens and I cried. I never cry!" 

"You better have sucked his dick for that one Rae-Rae," Harley teased. 

Raven blushed. "Shut up Harley." 

"Oh she did more than that," Beastboy winked. 

"Garfield!" Raven cried. 

Harley cackled loudly and reached over to give Beastboy a high five. 

"Eco-activist, feminist, animal-activist, vegan, and a nice guy too?" Pamela said smiling. "You really hit the lotto with this guy Rachel." 

Raven smiled shyly. "I did." 

"Plus, green is sexy," Beastboy said wagging his eyebrows. 

"I couldn't agree more," Harley said blowing a kiss to Pamela who chuckled softly. 

"How about you?" Raven said nudging Pamela's arm with her elbow. "Harley's a giant cheese-ball, what's the biggest grand romantic gesture she's ever done for you?" 

"Oh something great I bet!" Beastboy said smiling. 

Pamela's face fell slightly. Not enough for either Raven or Beastboy to have noticed, but enough for Harley. "Oh Harley is so sweet and loving and affectionate but gestures are not really her thing." 

It's the way she said it that stuck with Harley. It was that sadness and disappointment in her tone that their friends would think nothing of that made Harley decide, I gotta do a big romantic gesture. 

There was nothing in the world Pamela loved more than plants so Harley focused on that. Pamela was working at Wayne Labs on some Batman shit so Harley had the house to herself for the most part. 

She went to the greenhouse and the plants greeted her like they always did. She was nervous, of course, since some of these plants could literally eat her in one bite and she never came to the greenhouse unless Pamela was in here. She figured it was Pamela who stopped the plants from eating her or infecting her with some poison. 

She walked to the center of the greenhouse where there was a giant cabinet of supplies. Vines slithered up her legs in greeting while leaves gently touched her arms making Harley giggle. 

"It's not playtime right now," Harley said smiling. "We only play with Pamela." 

The vines slithered off her in response and the leaves stopped touching her. 

Harley caressed one of the leaves with a smile. "If this goes right maybe we'll play with you tonight." 

The leaves shook with excitement and the vines bounced around on the ground. Harley laughed. "I know! I love when you guys fuck Pamela, it's so hot." She stood and opened the cabinet. "But first I gotta make this work." 

She took a giant tub of seeds and laughed before rushing out of the greenhouse ignoring the anxious flailing and shaking of the plants around her. 

She took the tub to Gotham City Park with a giant smile. The park was one of the things Pamela fought with the city about constantly. In her eco-terrorism days she would kill bureaucrats and blackmail them into doing what she wanted but now it was strongly worded letters and protests on city hall. 

Still they managed to leave the park a toxic wasteland like the rest of Gotham. In spite of all of Pamela's efforts they chopped down all the trees, trimmed the bushes down to twigs, cut off the heads of all the flowers, and let the grass turn into a yellow patchy mess. 

Harley didn't have much experience with planting but Pamela had made it a point to teach her how to do it. It took her a long while because every time Pamela would get behind her and start guiding her hands they ended up having sex: right there on the floor; hoisted up onto the lab table; or straight up in a bush. And almost always her little plant friends would join in on the fun. 

Flushed and half-hard, she tried to focus on the actual learning side of those times. Okay, dig hole, put the seeds, cover the hole, water it and wait. 

She repeated the instructions like mantra as she worked. Dirt got everywhere on her and her body soon started glistening with sweat. She worked and worked for hours until the sun started going down and dark clouds took over the sky. 

When it started sprinkling Harley was actually relieved. Now she didn't have to water the entire park after planting the entire tub of seeds across every square inch of this place. 

Rain or not though, Harley was committed to come water the park everyday until she could show Pamela a small rainforest! And she would protect it herself from the city bureaucrats who were determined to make Gotham futuristic like Metropolis. 

She stood up and smiled at her handiwork. Pamela would love this. Even Beastboy would bow down to her greatness! 

She turned to leave when she heard a low rumble underneath her feet. 

"What the--"

The ground erupted with large vines and Harley squeaked in terror. The vines flailed wildly one of them hitting Harley hard across the chest and sending her hurdling onto the street. 

The impact was so hard that her body cut through the concrete. She groaned and lifted herself from the rubble. Her arms and legs were cut up and she spit out blood from her mouth. If she had been human that thing would have killed her right away. 

She stood up and turned to the creature. It was flailing wildly destroying all the buildings around the park, crashing down on the streets cracking them and sending cars flying through the air. 

People all around were running in terror, screaming and trying to escape the onslaught. Harley knew first hand how hard that thing could hit. No human could survive that kind of hit unless they had gear like Batman to protect themselves. 

She used her super speed and moved over to the humans. She caught one of the vines that was about to crash down on them and used her super strength to hold it. Her muscles ached and trembled from the effort and she cried out to the people behind her, "go! Get out of here now!" 

The people resumed their panic screaming. When they were gone she pushed the vine away then backflipped out of the way as it slammed into the ground where she was, leaving a crater. A loud crash and scream caught her attention. 

Most of the people had already cleared the area but there was a woman carrying a small child right in the path of a flying car and she knew she couldn't escape it. She screamed holding onto her child protectively and Harley moved. 

She zoomed towards the car jumping and dodging swinging vines and caught the car in midair right before it hit the woman. She threw the car at an incoming vine making it recoil then turned, picked up the woman with the child, and zoomed to the other side where it was safe. 

She set the woman down with the other people who were crouched down together watching in terror. "T-thank you," she said. 

Harley gave her a nod then turned back to vine creature. There were no more humans in sight but it was clear that the creature was trying to pull itself from the ground and she had to stop it or it would destroy all of Gotham. 

She ran towards it at full speed. The creature attacked her full force and Harley jumped and dodged the best she could but one of the vines grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her into the ground. 

Harley protected her face with her arms as the vines wailed on her. Everything hurt and she could feel blood sliding down her body everywhere. 

The largest vine was winding back to deliver a killer blow when she felt a strong arm gripping her waist and yanking her away as the vine slammed down onto the ground. 

She looked up at the perfectly chiseled jawline of Superman and sighed, "Clark." 

He grinned cheerfully and landed on the other side of the street. "Hiya Harley. What kind of trouble did you get into today?" 

"I was just tryin ta be romantic ya know?" Harley said chuckling. 

"Harley call Pam now!" 

Harley looked back to the creature. Batman was throwing batarangs at several vines while Wonder Woman was slicing some of them with her sword. 

Batman grunted when a vine sent him flying away. "Hurry up!" 

"I should help," Superman said taking air and joining the rest of the League. 

Harley stood up weakly and looked down at her body. Damn she hadn't been this beat up since the Joker days. 

"You okay?" 

Harley looked at Flash who was standing in front of her. She nodded. "Gods heal faster than humans, so I should be fine." 

"Good," he smiled brightly. 

"Thanks Barry," she said before he sped off to join the battle. 

"Lilo!" Pamela cried. She lifted her hand and the vine monster immediately stopped fighting. "You bad girl!" she scolded wagging her finger at the creature. 

The creature cowered away as Pamela said, "you clean up this mess right away and go back to your tub!" 

The creature started picking up flipped cars and pieces of debris then Pamela ran to Harley. "Harley what the hell did you do?" she cried as the League all stood around behind Pamela watching the scene unfold. 

Harley chuckled and scratched her head embarrassed. "I'm s-sorry Pammy I j-just wanted to do a big romantic gesture like the ones BB does for Rae-Rae and it was so stupid. You always complain about how the city killed the park and I wanted to plant new things and I know I shouldn't have gone in your lab and taken something without asking you especially when you literally have man-eating plants and I'm so so sorry Pammy." 

Bruce sighed loudly. "Goddammit Quinn," he muttered as Clark, Diana, and Barry made "aww" sounds. 

Pamela stepped forward, grabbed Harley's cheeks. She kissed her lips passionately and Harley hummed in surprise. 

Harley broke the kiss with a hiss and touched her busted lip lightly. "Ouch." 

Pamela smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll heal you right up like old times." 

"So...you like my surprise?" Harley said meekly. 

Pamela extended her hand and the tub of seeds flew into her hand. Apparently the monster had dissolved back into seeds. "It's the thought that counts baby, but next time, run it by me first okay?" 

Harley chuckled nodded. "Yes ma'am." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many ideas and your comments inspire so thank you!


	8. Three's A Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Selina and Bruce break up, again, Selina comes to stay with Harley and Pamela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sinned

The Harlequin

8\. Three's a Company 

Harley had half a burrito in her mouth as she opened the door late one night. It was near two in the morning and Pamela was staying late at Wayne labs again so Harley just assumed she forgot her key. 

She took the burrito out of her mouth and said, "Selina." 

Selina stomped into the house and threw her duffle bag against the wall. "Fuck Bruce Wayne and fuck that little brat son he has!" 

Harley laughed and sauntered into the kitchen. "Problems with Damion?" 

"He's the fucking devil incarnate!" Selina cried. "Bruce and I got into it pretty bad and I'm pretty sure we just broke up." 

"Oh damn," Harley said frowning. "Sorry to hear that Kitty." 

"I've had so much patience but I just have to accept the fact that Bruce Wayne will never give his heart to me," Selina sighed plopping down onto the kitchen stool. "Duty will always come first." 

"But you knew that going in didn't ya?" Harley sat down across from her. 

"Yes but I always thought maybe over time that would change," Selina sighed. "I never wanted that lovey dovey shit and now I see you and Pam and damn I can't help but want a romance like yours." 

"Pammy and I went through some shit Selina," Harley said. "Abuse, cheating, prison...maybe this is the hard shit for you and Bats. You'll overcome it and then get to a good place." 

"I don't think we can get anywhere with that brat living at the manor and his bitch mother showing up whenever she feels like it." 

"Come on," Harley said standing up. "Cuddle and cartoons on the couch. You just need to get your mind off of this." 

Selina nodded and followed Harley to the couch. Harley sat playfully munching on her burrito and extending an arm to her. Selina sat beside her and cuddled up close to Harley side. 

"What no burrito for me?" 

"Oh shit you want one?" Harley said with her mouth full. 

Selina laughed. "No I'm just fucking with you." 

"Oh look Tom and Jerry!" Harley cried pointing to the TV with the hand that wasn't holding Selina's body to her. "Classic!" 

"Tom is far too abused," Selina said. 

Harley snorted her laughter. "Of course you're gonna root for the cat!" 

"Speaking of," Selina said. "I might end up moving back here again, will my babies be okay with those fucking hyenas of yours?" 

"Bud and Lou are angels and you know it," Harley said with a pout. "They get along with our two other dogs and our cat." 

"Which you named Cat, that HAD to be Pamela's idea." 

Harley laughed. "It was." 

"Will you be okay with me possibly moving back in?" 

Harley smiled. "You know you're always welcome here Kitty. But I have faith that this will blow over in a week and Batsy will come crawling over to come find you." 

"Yeah and in the meantime he'll fuck any bimbo that throws herself at him," Selina said with a sneer. 

Harley laughed. "Well you could do the same. Sex with him must be dull. Does he do anything other than missionary?" 

Selina laughed and playfully slapped Harley's arm. "Shut up." 

"That wasn't a yes."

They both turned their heads to Pamela who was taking off her lab coat and tossing her purse aside. 

She smiled at Selina and said, "now I understand why Bruce was so moody today." 

She walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of Selina. "Cuddle and cartoons huh?" 

"Works like a charm," Harley said. 

Selina smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys." 

"You're special to us Selina," Pamela said rubbing her shoulder. "We have your back always." 

"Yeah we love you," Harley grinned. 

Selina looked at Pamela then at Harley with a smile. She sat up taller then leaned in and pressed her lips against Harley's. 

Selina felt Harley tense in surprise. She broke the kiss then turned to Pamela who was just smiling. She smiled then leaned in and kissed her too. 

It certainly wasn't the first time they had fooled around considering they lived together for three years, but it was definitely the first time since she moved out and into Wayne Manor. 

Selina felt Harley press up against her back and soft lips on her throat. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. When she opened her eyes Pamela was looming over her and she pressed their lips together once more. 

Selina gripped Pamela's shirt hard in a surge of passion and the buttons popped off easily. Pamela moaned at the action and retaliated with two vines that pulled off her shirt and bra. 

Harley behind her undid her pants and tugged them down along with her underwear. Selina stood up off the couch to allow Harley to pull them off completely. 

Before she could sit back down Harley spun her around roughly and lifted her up easily. Selina moaned and wrapped her legs around Harley's hips as they kissed more roughly. Their tongues swirled around together sloppily and it got worse when Harley started walking. 

She dropped Selina onto the bed and stepped back to remove her oversized T-shirt. Pamela was watching Harley as well with a loving smile. Of course Harley wasn't wearing a bra so she was standing there in nothing but boxers. 

Harley pushed the boxers off and kicked them aside. Selina gasped. Holy shit that was big. She definitely didn't have that the last time they had slept together. 

Harley looked over to Pamela and Pamela started stripping as well. Selina watched entranced as usual as Pamela seductively threw her ripped button-up to the side then undid her bra. 

She unbuttoned her work skirt and let it fall to the ground revealing a thin black thong, then she turned around slowly and pushed the thong off while bending over seductively. 

"Mmm," Harley moaned. 

Selina bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too because holy hell that was hot. 

Pamela smirked and tugged Harley towards the bed. She sat her down then knelt in between her legs with a sly grin. 

Selina gulped when Pamela grabbed her hand and gently tugged her down to the floor beside her. Pamela looked at Selina for a moment then leaned forward and licked the underside of Harley's erection. 

"Ohhh," Harley groaned placing her hands on the bed behind her and throwing her head back. 

Selina took the hint then leaned in and started licking the other side of Harley's erection. Harley moaned louder and Selina could have smirked. 

Selina moaned and wrapped lips around the tip. She swirled her tongue around the tip then took in the full length in one bob. 

"Oh fuck!" Harley cried gripping Selina's head. Pamela moved lower and started sucking on her balls. Harley slapped her hands on the bed desperately. 

Selina bobbed hard and fast as Pamela kept sucking and fondling her balls. Selina's tongue was expert. It rolled around with every bob then she sucked the perfect amount on the way up. Pamela sucking on the balls continuously wasn't helping. 

Harley felt a chill shoot down her spine as Selina moved faster and took her all in without even gagging. Her entire body was burning and she couldn't handle it anymore. 

"You gotta stop now or I'm seriously gonna bust in your mouth," Harley whimpered. 

Selina released her with a pop and Pamela backed away. Harley was panting as she watched Pamela and Selina make out heavily. 

Pamela lifted Selina to her feet then laid her on the bed. Pamela leaned over her and started kissing down her throat slowly. Harley just watched as Pamela kissed down to Selina's breast and Selina arched and moaned erotically. 

When Pamela started swirling around the nipple with her tongue, Harley leaned over and started doing the same to the other breast. Selina hissed and moaned squirming anxiously underneath them. 

Pamela kept kissing down her stomach and Harley continued kissing her breasts languidly as she watched Pamela's actions. Pamela reached Selina's core and started slowly licking up and down her slit. 

"Ooo Pamela," Selina breathed. 

Pamela licked slowly for a few more moments then started zoning in and delivering more firm flicks. Selina arched up and moaned anxiously clawing at the sheets. 

Harley climbed off the bed and stepped behind Pamela who was bent over with one knee on the bed for support. From this angle Harley could see how Pamela's tongue would swirl and flick so expertly. 

With a shaky breath, Harley gripped her hardness and slowly pushed it into Pamela's dripping entrance. 

"OH!" Pamela cried out in surprise. "H-Harley." 

Selina was watching them while squirming desperately for release so Harley moved her hips very slowly so that Pamela could concentrate again. 

Pamela moaned softly and leaned down to continue licking Selina. Her tongue moved accurately and relentlessly and Selina was in a fit of moans and trembles. 

She slid her hand into Pamela's red locks and started grinding into her face. The moment Pamela started sucking on Selina's swollen nub it was all over. 

Selina cried out with her eyes clenched shut as her body burst into a fit of trembles. Pamela kept on sucking and sucking until Selina desperately tapped her shoulders and whimpered. 

Pamela lifted her head and looked up at Selina with a smile. 

"Uh that was hot," Harley breathed gripping Pamela's hips and thrusting her hips harder. 

Pamela cried out and laid her forehead on Selina's thigh. Selina watched in awe and caressed Pamela's hair gently. 

Harley moved her hips hard and fast desperate for release but also desperate for Pamela to get off too. 

"Kitty," she breathed. "Rub her clit." 

Selina gulped then nodded. She moved up to her knees then scoot in closer to the edge of the bed. She slid her hand underneath Pamela's body and quickly found her clit. 

Pamela let out a whimper started rolling her hips desperate for more friction. Harley pounded relentless into her and Selina's fingers were so soft and gentle with the movements. 

"Oh fuck! Don't stop!" Pamela cried her body shaking. "Don't stop please! Please please please..."

Her chanting was interrupted with a long cry as trembles erupted from everywhere. Harley groaned loudly as her legs shook from the sheer force of the orgasm that left her a whimpering incoherent mess. 

Pamela and Harley collapsed onto the bed in a heap. Selina laid down beside them and caressed both of their arms. 

"Thanks for letting me join you," she said. 

"Eh you looked like you really needed it," Harley said. "Plus our no strings attached rule never expires." 

"I hope this doesn't make things awkward," Pamela said. 

Selina laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. But let's not tell Bruce. I don't think he would get it." 

"Your secret is safe with us," Pamela said. 

"And if you ever wanna do it again," Harley said smirking. "Give us a call." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I just had to write it! Anyways love your comments! Looking forward to seeing your reaction to this one 😬


	9. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a lineage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute domestic fluff.

The Harlequin

9\. Michael

Harley was guffawing loudly at the cartoons on the TV cuddling Oscar who licked her excitedly every time she would burst into a fit of giggles, when Pamela burst into the living room and smacked Harley upside the head. 

"Ow!" Harley cried setting down the frightened Oscar and turned to Pamela who didn't look this upset since Smith tried to attack her in front of her cell at Arkham. "W-what was that for?" 

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Pamela snapped turning on her heel and walking into their bedroom. Harley quickly followed to hear the rest of her rant. "You dedicated time to that shit, research and meditation and you didn't think--no you never think! You're Harley Quinn! When has Harley Quinn ever thought about anything!" 

"Okay usually when you're mad at me I know exactly what I fucked up and I kinda expect it," Harley said tentatively. "But this time I'm just lost." 

Pamela who had been stripping off her lab outfit the entire time she was ranting threw her shirt at Harley's face and said, "I'm pregnant." 

Harley was speechless. Could it be? But in the future she went to they had their children at a much later age! Plus were those two children conceived with a sperm donor? Or did Pamela genetically engineer them with both of their DNA? Harley was pretty sure she could do that. And how was she supposed to even discuss any of this with Pamela when she wasn't even allowed to talk about that future she saw, so she stood there looking at her with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. 

"I mean what were you thinking Harley!" Pamela continued her rant. "You grow a penis and don't think, 'oh I can possibly get my wife fucking pregnant' and wear a goddamn condom!" 

Harley stepped closer to her slowly a small smile creeping up to her face. 

"I'm not ready to have a child Harley," Pamela said completely in her own world. "I am a plant-hybrid and you're not human anymore remember? Who knows if our baby will even have any humanity in them? And what about our house? We have to change everything and I don't want those mangy mutts anywhere near it? And which doctor can even help without me poisoning them? And what about the baby can they even sur--mmfph!" 

Harley interrupted her by pulling her into a kiss. Pamela's fears melted away immediately and she melted into Harley's kiss. 

They broke the kiss and Harley smiled. "We will figure it out."

Pamela looked into her eyes. 

"All of it," Harley said kissing her nose gently. "The plant-god thing, your poisons, our house. We're friends with the Justice League and Bruce has a shit ton of money." 

Pamela smiled as Harley started kissing her cheeks. "You're...happy about this?" 

Harley leaned back to look at her. "Pamela, I love you. Like I chose to become immortal and spend the rest of my existence with you! You think I wouldn't be happy about our love child?"

Pamela snorted her laughter. "I don't think you know what love child means Harley." 

"We conceived it out of love didn't we?" Harley said grinning. "Plus I didn't wear a condom my bad, but you didn't do any birth control things either." 

Pamela scoffed. "I didn't think I could even get pregnant Harley much less think your little friend functioned like any run of the mill penis." 

"Me neither!" Harley said. "How was I supposed to know I have god sperm." 

Pamela crinkled her nose. "We are so not calling it that." 

Harley giggled and kissed her lips. "We are having a baby Pamela! Much earlier than I thought we would, but we are having one now and I'm really happy." 

"Much much earlier," Pamela said with a sigh. 

"If it's a boy we are naming him Michael." 

Pamela looked at her in surprise. "M-Michael? Why?" 

Harley bit her lip thinking about what to say without revealing anything from the future. "I just really like the name." 

Pamela let out a small disbelieving laugh and sat on the bed. Harley narrowed her eyes and sat beside her. "What? Do you not like that name?" 

"No it's not that it's just..." Pamela sighed. "When I was college trying to impress Woodrue so he would choose me as his intern I had this friend named Michael. He was a nature warrior just like me and he was my top competitor for top of our class. We never got angry or anything. Our competition was always friendly and we were good friends. 

He warned me about Woodrue from the start. He told me to stay away from him because that guy was bad news but I didn't listen to him. So when Woodrue tied me up and started experimented on me I thought about Michael's warning. I kept wishing I would have listened to him as Woodrue tortured me. He had me bound to that table doing horrible things to me for days and not a single person cared that I was even missing. 

Not a single person except for Michael. He never stopped looking for me and he was the one who saved me from Woodrue. Even after Woodrue shot him twice, Michael kept on fighting. He was the one who burned down his lab with him in it. He was bleeding out and I was literally poisoning him but still he took me off that table and helped me escape. He never cared that I was green and he never reproached me for not listening to him. 

We got to an alleyway far away from Woodrue's lab when Michael collapsed. He lost too much blood and he couldn't keep going so I just held him. He wasn't even scared to die. He just smiled at me and said that he was so glad he saved me. And then he died in my arms." 

Pamela wiped away a stray tear and continued, "I have seen a lot of death Harley, most of it caused by me. But when I go to sleep at night I never see their faces. I don't wallow in guilt or hear their cries of pain in my ears. And if you ask if I would do it again my answer would be yes. 

But Michael. Michael was different. Most nights I close my eyes I remember the terror I felt when Woodrue shot him. I remember how his body felt in my arms as he grew weaker. And most of all I remember that little smile he had at the moment of his death because he had saved me." 

"Your nightmares..." Harley said softly. 

"I always tell you they are of Woodrue and you hold me close until I fall asleep again," Pamela said. 

Harley took Pamela's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I would be honored for our son to be named Michael." 

Pamela looked at her with teary eyes. "I love you Harley. I love you so much." 

...

"Wait it actually works?" Raven's eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"I know right?" Harley said laughing. "I guess growing my dick changed some stuff on the inside too." 

"So," Raven turned to Pamela who was sitting beside her. "You're really pregnant?" 

Pamela nodded with a small smile. "I freaked out at first but I've really come around." 

"Duuuude!" Beastboy howled giving Harley a high five. "Congrats!" 

"Thanks BB," Harley was just beaming with joy. 

Raven smiled slightly. "Well if you're happy then congratulations. I'm certain you'll be great mothers." 

Beastboy scrambled over to Pamela ignoring Raven's grumble of protest. "You think the baby will be green?" 

Pamela laughed. "You just want more people to be green like us." 

"You know my motto Pamela. Green is sexy," Beastboy smiling widely and standing up in a superman pose. 

"Can't argue with that," Pamela said with a grin. 

"Yeah how else would you have partners like us?" Harley said nudging Raven's knee playfully. Raven just rolled her eyes and blushed. 

"A green plant god," Beastboy said excitedly. "A nice addition to our club." 

"Oh yeah how are you gonna deal with that?" Raven said. "I can't say there are many plant gods out there." 

"We are planning on talking to the League tomorrow," Pamela said. "I asked Kara to bring her genius Luthor girlfriend to examine me and we figure the League can help us with training or whatever." 

"Bruce is gonna flip his shit," Harley said laughing. 

Raven snorted. "I'm sure he will." 

Beastboy laughed and clapped his hands. "Take a video!" 

...

"Are you serious?" Bruce said incredulously. "Do you ha--"

"Awww congratulations guys!" Clark nearly knocked over Bruce as he scooped up both women in his arms and squeezed them in a bone crushing hug. Harley was giggling loudly and hugging his neck and Pamela was trying to shove him off. 

"Clark this is serious," Bruce gruffed. "This child will be a plant-hybrid god, who knows what..."

Diana interrupted touching his arm gently. "And Clark and Kara are Kryptonian, I am a god, J'onn is a Martian, Starfire is Tamaranian, Raven is a half demon, Arthur is Atlantian, and so many others like Flash and Beastboy are metahumans. Yet they're heroes willing to die for world just like you. Who cares what the baby will be when it will grow up around all of us." 

Bruce perked up at that. "A plant-god will probably be a powerful addition to our teams." 

"Well don't recruit him so soon Bats," Harley said as Clark released them from his tight embrace. 

"Him?" Bruce said raising a brow. 

"We don't know yet," Pamela said sighing. "But Harley says she has a 'hunch.' I think there's something she's not telling me." 

Pamela and Bruce both looked at her with narrowed but Clark smiled and grabbed her shoulder gently. "If Harley is keeping a secret I'm sure she has a good reason for it." 

Harley just grinned. 

"Boy or not," Diana said smiling. "I am happy to take them to Themyscira any time." 

"He would love that!" Harley cried jumping up and hugging Diana's much larger frame. "Thanks Di." 

"Is it true?" Kara ran up to them bursting through the door while a skinny brunette struggled to keep up with her. "Pamela you're pregnant?" 

Pamela smiled and nodded. "Apparently Harley's new friend wasn't just for show." 

Harley laughed and pulled Kara into a hug. "It's my god sperm." 

"Jesus," Bruce muttered as Diana laughed and Pamela scoffed. 

"We aren't calling it that Harley!" Pamela whined. 

"Ah a plant god hybrid," the brunette said. "That's why I'm here with all my gear." She lifted up a large briefcase with a radiant smile. "I'm Lena Luthor. Nice to meet you." 

"Hi Ms. Luthor," Pamela said shaking her hand. "I'm glad you agreed to check me out considering the circumstances." 

Lena smiled and nodded. "Where should we go for this?" 

"Medical wing down the hall," Bruce said. 

"Come on," Kara said motioning for them to follow her. 

They followed Kara into the hallway and into a large medical room. Pamela walked straight to the bed and sat down on the edge. 

"We'll start with a basic ultrasound and blood test," Lena said. "My methods are more accurate than the typical ways. I'll be able to see the sex of the baby and tell you the exact day it was conceived. Then I'll do a full panel on the baby, I'll be able to tell you genetically what they got from your human, plant, and god genes. For sure I can tell you that they probably have a natural immunity to your toxins." 

"I should hope so," Pamela said. 

"If not we'll give them immunity," Lena said. "Lay back and expose your stomach and we'll get started."

...

"There's quite a bit of information to discuss," Lena said handing Pamela and Harley a massive folder. "The child was conceived on May 15 so you are about three months in and it is a boy." 

"May 15," Pamela said. "Wasn't that our first time?" 

"Oh God!" Kara squealed hiding her face in her hands. 

Harley started cackling loudly. "Kara did you watch the conception of our baby?" 

Lena was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

"So it is a boy," Pamela said looking at Harley suspiciously. "But you already knew that didn't you?" 

Harley grinned. "I have good instincts." 

"Sure," Pamela turned back to Lena. "What else do we know?" 

"The baby has mostly plant and god DNA but there are still traces of human DNA," Lena said. "I predict he will grow up like Kara and Clark. He will grow normally up until adulthood and then the aging process will slow down or maybe even stop completely, I can't be sure. There is enough plant DNA to assume that the child will have green pigmentation and probably able to control plants just like you Pamela. There's no way to know how many god powers the baby will inherit until he is actually born." 

"And what about health wise?" Pamela said.

Lena smiled. "Perfect. That baby is as strong as an Ox Pamela, and your plant DNA is focused one hundred percent on protecting and nurturing this baby." 

Harley smiled and caressed Pamela's stomach. "Plus that baby is a demi-god. I'm sure he'll be fine." 

"Thought of names yet?" Lena said grinning looking back at Kara who was still sitting there mortified then back to Pamela and Harley. 

"We want to name him Michael," Harley said. "Michael Victor Quinn-Isley." 

"Michael is the name of the human that saved me from the mad scientist who experimented on me," Pamela said smiling. "We wanted to pay him homage." 

"That's really nice," Lena said. 

"And why Victor?" Kara added joining in the conversation though she was still blushing. 

"Oh that was just a way to coerce Cyborg into building us a new house," Harley said smirking. "He's designing the new house as we speak." 

Lena laughed and Kara scoffed. "You seriously named your child after Cyborg so he could build you a house?" 

"He designed and built the Titans Towers!" Harley said. "This is no random house, this is state of the art!" 

"Plus it's just his middle name," Pamela said with a shrug. 

"Fine but since I have to live with the fact that I witnessed your baby's conception, your next kid should have my name," Kara said with a small grin. 

"Another kid? Let's get through this one first Kara," Pamela laughed. 

"Breanne Kara Quinn-Isley," Harley said with a wide smile. "Or Bree for short. Has a nice ring to it." 

"You already thought of a name?" Kara said incredulously. 

"And what if it's another boy?" Lena added. 

Harley just gave them a cheeky grin and Pamela scoffed looking at her suspiciously. "Yeah you definitely know something." 

...

Harley plopped down on the bed with a grunt and looked to the side at Pamela who was lying on her back with her eyes closed panting softly. 

"Pregnant sex was a lot more fun than I thought it'd be," Harley said grinning. 

Pamela scoffed. "I couldn't even see anything you were doing over this belly." 

Pamela rubbed her giant belly affectionately as Harley leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her naked belly. 

"Okay so first off," Harley said planting a kiss on her cheek. "Who cares if you couldn't see anything. You could feel it right?" 

Pamela chuckled. "Definitely. Twice." 

Harley smirked. "You think two times was enough to induce your labor? Cause I can go for three. My dick is soft but I still got fingers and a good tongue." 

Pamela laughed. "You certainly do but I already can't feel my legs." 

Harley laughed. "That's what I like to hear." 

"Little Michael is a stubborn like his momma," Pamela said. 

"Is that me or you?" Harley said. 

Pamela snorted. "You. You're momma and I'm mom." 

"You're pretty damn stubborn too Pamela," Harley said. 

"Double whammy," Pamela said. "I'm ready to go to Lena's right now so she can get this baby out of me." 

"We can try more things to induce it on our own," Harley offered. "We got some chili peppers you can eat, or you can just breathe a bit and then I can fuck you again." 

Pamela laughed. "Always so eager Harley." 

"24-7 baby." 

Pamela groaned as she sat up and said, "chili pepper option then another round. If that doesn't work you're taking me to Lena's, you can fly now so we can get there faster." 

"Okay babe," Harley said sitting up. 

"Or you can take me now," Pamela said looking down then at Harley with wide eyes. "My water just broke!" 

"Wait, what?" Harley panicked. "Oh shit!" 

She shot up out of the bed and scrambled around for her clothes. 

"Ahhh!" Pamela cried gripping her belly. "Contraction already! Fuck!" 

Harley ran to the other side of the bed and helped Pamela lie down with various pillows behind her. "Okay you can't fly like this." She picked up her cellphone from the nightstand and dialed quickly. 

"Kara?" Harley said into the phone. "It's Harley! Bring Lena over here right now! Pamela's in labor!" 

Pamela heard loud chatter on the other side and then Harley yelled, "just hurry up will ya!" 

When Harley hung up the phone Pamela was struck with another contraction. "Ahh!" Pamela cried gripping the sheets. "Fucking shiiiiit!" 

Harley rubbed her back and said, "breathe through it." 

"Oh you SHUT it! This is YOUR fault!" 

Harley pouted. "I'm sorry." She started covering Pamela's naked body with the blankets. 

The window opened and Kara crawled in carrying Lena holding a large briefcase. 

"Wow that was fast!" Harley said moving out of Lena's way. "National City is like twelve states away." 

"Well I am Supergirl," Kara said shrugging. 

"4 inches already," Lena said covering Pamela's bottom half with the blanket. "It's going quick." 

"Ahh!" Pamela cried. "God fucking dammit it hurts! Why must I be immune to everything, including epidurals?" 

Lena opened her briefcase and pulled out a giant needle. "Actually, I created an epidural that can overcome your toxins." 

Pamela looked at her with a raised brow. "You found a way to overcome my toxins?" 

Lena nodded. "Now you can have an epidural and pain killers for afterwards." 

Pamela narrowed her eyes and gulped. "But you could also kill me." 

Kara shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, Lena kinda experiments with things, Kryptonite included, but believe me, she would never use these things for evil." 

Harley hummed. "And how does she use Kryptonite for good exactly?" 

"Not all Kryptonians are good like my cousin and I," Kara said shrugging. "It's good to have ways to stop them." 

"Please believe me," Lena said looking at Pamela sadly. "I only did this so I could help you. I would never hurt you or share this information with anyone." 

"I believe her," Harley said moving to her side of the bed and taking Pamela's hand. 

"So quickly?" Pamela said. 

Harley shrugged. "Kara wouldn't bang someone who's evil." 

Pamela laughed as Kara scoffed, "would you shut up?" 

Lena was blushing but she remained on task. "S-so do you want the epidural?" 

Pamela nodded. "Please for fuck sake." 

...

Harley couldn't stop crying. Michael was perfect. He had light green skin, a shade lighter than Pamela, and he had light blue eyes just like Harley's. Pamela was sleeping in the bed absolutely exhausted while Lena was checking her vitals but Harley was sure she would cry too once she saw him. 

"He's gorgeous," Kara said also crying. "Congratulations Harley." 

Harley sobbed and hugged Kara firmly. Kara cried openly and held her tight. 

Lena walked up to them smiling. "Perfect condition. The baby is healthy and Pamela is doing great." 

"Thank you Lena," Harley said. "Thank you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love your comments! They are so great and funny. To my Spanish reader: me hiciste reír demasiado! No me detendré!


	10. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gets in a situation where she has to face her past demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, blood, gore
> 
> Trigger Warning: Physical and Psychological abuse

The Harlequin

10\. Demons

Harley was absolutely exhausted. Michael was restless. He was usually a quiet and calm baby but this week he was much more fussy. She and Pamela had tried everything. 

Harley had rocked the baby several times and cuddled him, and Pamela had fed him and even sang to him with her beautiful voice even though she hated singing. Still, with all of that, Michael still wailed and cried the entire night. 

Pamela was passed out in exhaustion while Harley rocked Michael in her arms while pacing around the living room. She walked into the nursery and slowly placed the sleeping baby in the crib. 

"Please stay asleep, please stay asleep," Harley whispered tiptoeing out of the room. 

She sighed deeply, drooped her shoulders in exhaustion. She knew Michael wouldn't stay sleeping all night so she would just lie beside Pamela and just sleep as much as she could. 

She yawned and dragged her feet over to their bedroom. She was about to enter when everything flashed around her and she was falling. 

Harley let out a scream as she tumbled through blue and red lights swirling all around her. She landed on a rocky surface with a thud and Harley groaned painfully. 

She looked at her surroundings. She was on a rocky pathway surrounded by hot bubbling lava on both sides. It was so hot she felt like the steam was burning her skin right off.

"Welcome Harley Quinn." 

Harley's head snapped up and she gasped. She had only heard of him but she had no doubt that this was...

"I am Darkseid," he stood tall his voice booming so loud it made the lava shake. "Welcome to Apokolips." 

Harley stood up and looked at Darkseid "What do you want?" 

Darkseid grinned darkly. "A proposition." 

Harley raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know all about you Darkseid and I am very not interested in your goals." 

"I know I know," Darkseid said waving a hand at her. "You have a wife and a son now, and you're friends with superheroes, yadda yadda." 

He flicked his wrist and the rocky wall behind him disintegrated into dust. There were vicious looking green demon things flying around making horrible screeching sounds and up high a booth where several intimidating looking women were standing in thick armor holding wand-like golden staffs. 

"This is my parademon army," Darkseid said. "And those are my greatest legion commanders, the female furies." 

"Charmed," Harley said sarcastically. "Now send me back Darkseid." 

"But Harley you haven't even heard what I have to offer," Darkseid said his eyes gleaming. 

Harley sneered at him. "Not interested." 

"You wouldn't just be a legion commander Harley," Darkseid said. "You are special. You have darkness in you ripe for the taking and you are a god! You would be my greatest warrior! My right hand woman, the leader of my commanders, the ultimate ruler of all of my parademons!" 

"Tempting," Harley said sarcastically. "But I am not about to rule an army that literally wants to end all life on Earth." 

"A small price to pay," Darkseid said with a grin. "You would live in a mansion with everything you could possibly need here in Apokolips. Every thing you could ever need for your wife and your son would be taken care of and you would have the entire parademon army and the female furies at your disposal to protect you and your family." 

"I can protect my family just fine and Pamela's plants too," Harley said snarling. "And I don't appreciate being threatened." 

Darkseid smirked. "I am not threatening you Harley simply offering." 

"Well I politely decline now send me home."

"And leave that uptapped potential in you?" Darkseid said. "You have darkness in your Harley, it will always be there lying dormant." 

"And I'm okay with that," Harley said. "Now send me home." 

Darkseid scowled. "Very well, but before you go I think you need to face your demons." 

Harley tensed and raised her fists. "What do you mean?" 

Darkseid smirked and snapped his fingers. A large red demon with flames protruding from his back appeared in front of her and Harley jumped back yelping. 

"This is a special parademon," Darkseid explained. "I bring him out for special occasions."

"You can bring out a hundred demons I will never join you," Harley spat. 

Darkseid smirked. "If after this you still say no to my offer, I will return you home and never bother you again." 

Harley bared her teeth and clenched her fists. "Bring it!" 

The red parademon growled at her and said, "let's see what demons lie within." 

Harley felt sick to her stomach and everything flashed around her. 

...

Harleen fell onto the mat with a grunt and she immediately clenched her entire body readying herself for anger. 

"Dammit Harleen why do ya always gotta fuck shit up!" She grunted when she felt a sharp kick to her ribs then yelped when his hand yanked her up to her feet roughly. 

"Now listen, there's no way I'm winning this gambling game unless you make it into the Olympics!" He shoved her back onto the beam. "You have to be the top contender so everyone can bet on you and then when you throw the game I win thousands!" 

Harleen got up to her feet ignoring the hot tears rolling down her face. "I'm s-sorry daddy." 

She wobbled slightly and he slapped her hard on the thigh making her wince. "Don't apologize, do better!" 

...

Harleen gasped when the mess of shaggy blonde hair poked through window in the middle of the night. "Harley what are you doing here?" she hissed as the boy straightened his posture and smiled. 

He extended a plate to her and said, "I couldn't let you go without dinner just cause you didn't land that super complicated flip." 

Harleen frowned. "You know I'm on a strict diet." 

Harley scoffed. "Fuck that. We are fifteen years old Harleen, we have the right to pig out on candy while we watch Scooby Doo." 

Harleen bit her lip nervously. "If dad finds out he will beat us both." 

Harley shrugged and sat on her bed. "What else is new?" He pat the space beside him with a playful grin. "Come on." 

Harleen giggled and jumped onto the bed beside him cuddling up to his side. 

"Also what's up with our dad giving us practically the same name huh?" Harley said with a boyish grin. 

Harleen snorted. "You mention it almost every single time Harley. Just get over it already!" 

"Oh come on! Harleen Francis Quinzel and Harley Frank Quinzel? I know a lot of twins have rhyming names but damn even our..."

"Middle names, yeah yeah I know," Harleen said laughing. "Shut up and let me eat already I'm starving." 

...

"Get up! Now!" Harleen's dad yanked her out of bed. "Harley! Get your shit fast, we gotta go." 

"Dad what's going on?" Harleen said grabbing her Olympic gold metal and draping it around her neck. She didn't really wanna take anything else. 

"We've been found out," her dad said yanking her roughly by the wrist. "They know you threw it! You already won a gold medal and everyone expected you to win and now they want their hundreds of thousands of dollars back or they will kill us all." 

"God dammit dad!" Harley snapped shoving him roughly. "Why do you always gotta put us in the middle of all your shit!" 

"I've given you a good life!" 

"You've given us nothing! You beat us and abuse us and use us for your schemes and then keep us in a shack with barely any food while you have lobster for dinner in your brand new Mercedes Benz! Well we're sick of it!" 

Their dad sneered and grabbed Harley roughly by the shirt. "What are you gonna do? You are 17!" 

"Anywhere is better than here!" Harley cried yanking his hands off. "Come on Harleen, we're getting out of here." 

When Harleen started following Harley down the stairs her father gripped her wrist and yanked her back. "You can go by yourself but Harleen stays with me!" 

Harley snarled at him. "I will never leave her with you! You will pimp her out just like you did to mom!" 

Their father growled and slapped Harley hard across the face. "Don't talk about your mother!" 

"Why you don't want Harleen to know the truth?" 

Harleen gasped and looked at her father. "W-what is he talking about?" 

"About the fact that mom didn't die in a car accident like dad said, she killed herself cause she couldn't handle dad's abuse anymore!" 

"SHUT UP!" their father lunged at Harley and gripped him by the throat slamming him against the wall on the staircase. 

Harley struggled violently against their father but he couldn't budge. Harleen watched in horror as her father choked out her brother but this wasn't like the other times. He wouldn't let go when he passed out like he usually did. 

Harley looked at her with ice blue eyes identical to hers and saw the fear and panic she had seen so many times in him and in herself. Panicked she grabbed Harley's baseball bat and swung with all her might. 

The sickening crack of her father's skull made Harleen want to vomit but when she saw him tumble down the stairs and land in a broken bleeding heap at the bottom, Harleen wanted to pass out. 

Harley coughed violently gasping for air but Harleen couldn't take her eyes off her father's body. She...killed him. She killed her own father! 

The sounds of sirens brought her back to reality and she felt Harley yanking the baseball bat out of her hands. "Just stay quiet! The neighbors probably heard the yelling and called the cops again," he hissed at her. "I'm gonna take the fall." 

Harleen's eyes widened in terror. "No! Harley!" 

"Harleen," he said taking her hand and looking at her with a deep sadness that made her heart crack open. "You have the potential to be a goddamn superhero! You are an Olympic Gold medalist, you are at the top of our class about to graduate as valedictorian, and you have scholarships lined up! I don't got any of that." 

"Harley no," Harleen sobbed. 

"It's true! Dad made me drop out of high school to help him run his schemes. He made me a thug with no chance of working anywhere decent but at some fast food restaurant." He kissed her cheek. "I love you my twinsie. You are like the other half of me. I am the low life killer and thug and you are the intelligence and grace. You're the one that's supposed to live on." 

"Freeze!" cops swarmed them from everywhere. 

Harley spoke to the lead cop, a slender man with a bushy mustache and a thick rimmed glasses. "I surrender," he dropped the baseball bat and raised his hands. "Our dad tried to hurt my sister and I killed him. Please take my sister somewhere safe the mob is after her." 

The mustache cop's eyes filled with sympathy and he motioned to the other cops who cuffed Harley and took him down the stairs. 

"No! Harley!" Harleen cried reached from him but mustache cop stopped her. 

"It's okay it's okay," he soothed. "You are safe now. I will keep you safe. I'm Lieutenant Jim Gordon, and I will keep you safe."

...

"A psychiatrist for the criminally insane?" Harley said whistling lowly. "Impressive sis." 

Harleen gleamed proudly. "I overloaded on units every semester and got my PhD in 5 years instead of the usual 8. I'm the youngest in my field and my thesis on the psyche of the Joker got me a very prestigious position at Arkham Asylum." 

Harley grimaced. "That place is bonkers Harleen. Are you sure you'll be safe?" 

"Of course! They got the best security system plus Batman checks in with them all the time." 

Harley still looked uneasy. "You know I always worry about you."

Harleen put her hand on the glass separating them. "I'm doing this for you Harley. If I cure the Joker I will be considered the best psychiatrist in the world! I will be a super hero Harley and then when I tell them to release you and have therapy sessions with me instead they will do it without hesitation." 

Harley looked grim. "The Joker is dangerous. I'll be fine Harleen. I have a good crew in here and I am on good terms with Cobblepot, Dent, and even Falcone. Their men protect me. I can handle another ten years in here, you don't have to expose yourself." 

"It shouldn't even be you in there Harley!" 

"Shh!" Harley hissed. "Never mention that again Harleen, you understand?" 

Harleen gulped and gave a paranoid glance to the guard at the door. "Just trust me okay? I'll get you out of here." 

...

His voice torments her. And that laughter. That cackling! It echoes in her head and bounces around. The only time she can stop hearing it is when she thinks about Poison Ivy. 

It's not like the red-head is making much progress in her sessions, she mostly just snarls and calls Harleen a "fucking narc," but Harleen likes the color of her skin and she likes the melodious tone of her voice. 

It's an escape regardless of how fruitless the sessions are with the toxic woman. When she's with Poison Ivy she stops thinking about what he says to her, "Harleen hasn't anyone realized your full potential yet? You have this beautiful darkness within you. I can harness it Harleen. I can make you who you are truly meant to be." 

For a moment she wonders if Joker's words were true. There was depth to him that she wasn't getting from any of her other patients. Ivy didn't talk, Nygma spoke in too many riddles to understand, and Crane called her unqualified swine unfit to be a psychiatrist. 

What if Crane was right? He was one of the greatest psychiatrists Arkham ever had after all. What if she had the potential for more like Joker said. Joker treated her special. He didn't call anyone else baby and honey like he called her. He never spoke to anyone else in those kind tones like he spoke to her. 

He made her feel confident and strong and when that started happening she started figuring out Nygma's riddles, outsmarting Crane's psychobabble, and even getting Poison Ivy to actually talk about her parents and Jason Woodrue and the effects of that trauma on her. 

Joker made her a better person. She became consumed with thoughts of him. She would sketch him in her notebooks from memory remembering every single outline of his face. Not even the recent success with her other patients stopped her from thinking about her 'puddin.' And when she thought someone as wonderful as him couldn't possibly love her, he proved her wrong. 

She remembered his words verbatim. 

"I've been trying to find a way to express to you how I feel Harleen. Yours is the face I see every night when I sleep in my cell and I need to prove my love for you. I pulled a few strings, your brother will be released from prison today." 

That was the first time Harleen had kissed him. It had been better than anything she ever dreamed of. 

She sighed dreamily as she waited for Harley to come out of the prison. She couldn't wait to tell him all about Joker. Harley was more that her brother, he was her best friend in the whole world and she couldn't wait to tell him everything. 

"Harleen!" 

Harleen squealed and ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Thunder rumbled above them and Harleen grabbed his hand. "I have so much to tell you but come on let's get to my apartment before it starts raining on us!" 

"I've missed you so much Harleen," Harley said excitedly. "I don't know how you pulled it off but--"

POP. POP. POP.

Harleen was face first on the ground from the force of Harley shoving her. What the hell was that? She turned to look at Harley and let out a cry of terror. 

Harley was flat on his back blood protruding from two holes in his chest. Harleen scrambled to his side and sobbed in agony. The third bullet was lodged in the middle of his forehead. His blue eyes that were usually so full of life were dull and open staring unblinking at the sky. 

"No!" Harleen sobbed. "NO! Harley! NO! Please!" She shook his body violently willing him to wake up and couldn't hear the prison guards rushing out. She couldn't hear the police sirens or feel the strong hands pulling her away from his body. She just sobbed and screamed in agony.

...

"I know who killed your brother," Joker said with a sneer. 

Harleen's crazed eyes snapped up to him and she scrambled to him on her knees like a begging puppy. "Tell me who it is puddin. Please."

"He's a violent mercenary Harleen, in order to kill him for killing your dear brother you have to let me train you." 

"Then train me," she looked at him with wide crazed eyes. "Please Mistah J. I'll be loyal to you forever!"

Joker's smile was wide. "Then first, you have to get me out of Arkham." 

...

"This is it Harleen," Joker said rubbing her lab coat covered back and waving a red and black harlequin suit with his other hand. "Today is the day you cease to be Harleen Quinzel and become Harley Quinn. Joker's girl and ruthless assassin. I've taught you to maim and kill and feel nothing and after this you will wear your new costume and kill the bastard who killed your brother. And after that..."

Harleen looked at him with a dark eyes. "We kill Batman." 

"That's my girl," Joker grinned. "Now jump." 

Without hesitation Harleen dropped herself from the ledge with her eyes closed and her arms extended. She felt the burn of the acid on her skin and laughed hysterically at the pain. She welcomed the excruciating burn with pleasure. 

Harleen Quinzel was WEAK! Harleen let her dad use her and abuse her and then let her brother go to prison when SHE was the one who killed him. Harleen was a stupid naive girl who thought she could be a super hero when in fact she didn't save a single damn patient and couldn't even save her brother. 

No. Harleen was dead. She was no hero. This is who she was truly meant to be. 

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale white just like Joker's all over her body, the red and black suit fit her curves to perfection, the mask and hat were the perfect additions to cover that stupid blonde hair she was born with. 

No one would ever mess with her again. Everyone would know the name Harley Quinn and tremble with fear, and with Joker by her side they would run this town! 

"Harley dear," Joker said cackling from the other room. "I got you a gift." 

Harley smirked and grabbed a revolver from the dresser before walking out to the main area of the warehouse. 

Joker had a man tied and bound for her looking terrified. Joker grinned. "This is Jason Todd. He is the one who killed your brother." 

Jason's eyes widened and he started struggling against his restraints mumbling loudly against the gag. 

Harley sneered. "I love seeing the fear in your eyes." 

Joker cackled loudly. "Jasey boy, please meet my girlfriend, Harley Quinn AKA the last face you'll ever see." 

Harley lifted the revolver without hesitation and started shooting. 

...

Harley gasped loudly and fell onto the rocky floor of Apokolips hard. Everything hurt and her head was spinning. 

She heard deep rumbling laughter and looked up to the red parademon. His deranged face shifted and morphed and Harley gasped when he assumed the form of the Joker. 

He cackled loudly and Harley flinched at the sound. Even to this day she still heard that fucking laugh in her head. 

"You wanna know a little secret Harley?" 

Harley glared up at him with a snarl. "Fuck you!" 

Parademon Joker laughed. "I already did Harley!" He gripped the back of Harley's head suddenly and pulled her roughly to his face. "It wasn't Jason Todd who killed your brother." 

Harley's eyes widened. "Wha--" 

Joker's grin was wide and vicious. "Nope. Jason Todd was actually one of Batman's faithful Robins." 

Harley gasped as tears rushed to her eyes. "No." 

Joker laughed maniacally. "I needed to bring it out of you Harley. Harley Quinn was lying deep within you and I needed to bring her out." He leered at her and put his face so close to Harley's that she could feel his breath on her face. "Sorry that your brother had to be a casualty." 

Harley's eyes snapped to Parademon Joker's and a cry of anger escaped her lips. "YOU!" She tackled him to the ground and wrapped her hands around his throat tightly. 

He howled in laughter. "What? Embarrassed Harley? So embarrassed that you've never even told a living soul about your beloved brother?" 

"Don't ever talk about him! Ever!" Harley cried tightening her grip. 

Parademon Joker cackled with adark gleam in his eye. "He must have not been that important if you didn't even tell Pammy about him." 

"SHUT. UP!" 

His maniacal laughs turned into desperate choking and coughingand Harley pressed harder. Her anger consumed her like the lava all around her. Her brother, her twin, her best friend in the world had been killed as a simple manipulation tool! 

"Yes," Darkseid's laughter rumbled deep in her chest. "Let the anger consume you Harley. Be your true self." 

Harley seemed to snap out of it and immediately released Parademon's Joker's throat yelling out, "No!" 

Harley gasped as lights flashed around her. In the typhoon of lights swirling around both of them she could see flashes of memories, people from past, present, and future smiling at her and waving. 

"That is not your true self Harleen." 

Harley's eyes snapped up to a reflection of her own eyes. "H-Harley." 

He smiled at her and said, "Harley Quinn is who was created. She was created by the Joker feeding on your childhood abuse and my murder. He lifted you up to make you strong and then turned around and became your newest abuser. That is not who you are Harleen! Your true self is not some broken girl abused and used by the Joker, your true self is the Olympic Gold medalist who wanted to be a super hero! Your true self is the girl who likes to pig out on junk food while watching Scooby Doo and who can recite every single line of Mean Girls word for word. Your true self is intelligence and grace and LOVE." 

Harley dropped her head in her hands and started sobbing. 

"He's right," a fair skinned woman with jet black hair and bright blue eyes said. 

Harley gasped. "M-mom?" 

"Look at the world you would leave behind Harleen." 

Another image appeared and she gasped. Parademons were attacking a large park ruthlessly. The entire Justice League and Titans from all over the world were engaged in battle. Demon parts were scattered around the wreckage but so were parts of her friends. She looked at their mangled and torn bodies in horror. Beastboy decapitated, Starfire torn in half, Batman with a giant hole in his chest, Flash with his legs torn off. 

Harley clenched her eyes shut. Oh god oh god oh god.

"That's what would happen if you joined them Harleen," her mother said. "They need you because they know without you they cannot win. The battle has already begun but only with a few parademons. He can only send a few at a time. He needs the power of a god to unleash them all."

Harley's jaw clenched. "I will never help him." 

Her mother smiled proudly. "That's the Harleen Quinzel I raised. That's your TRUE SELF." 

Her twin's image appeared smirking at her proudly. "A goddamn super hero." 

Harley let out a blood curling scream, looked at Darkseid's shocked face directly and slammed her fist hard on the Parademon Joker's chest yelling out, "NO! I will NEVER join you!" 

Darkseid snarled. "Very well. But you are immortal as am I Harley. I will wait for you forever." 

"It's not Harley," she snapped. "It's Harleen." 

Lights flashed around her and she started falling from a great distance. The lights flashed bright red and blue and she gasped when she saw another vision. 

Pamela was sitting in front of her large collection of family plants. It was exactly like when Brainiac showed her except they were encased in thick glass that looked like it could stop a moving train. 

Pamela didn't look sad like when she saw her in Brainiac's quest. She looked so happy and content. 

She gasped when she saw herself walking up beside Pamela. She was wearing a suit of armor similar to Diana's and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail rather than the usual pigtails. She watched her future self smile and take Pamela's hand.

A pair of arms wrapped around both Pamela and future Harleen's neck and she gasped when she saw the cheerful face of her great great grandson Harley who looked older than he had when she had seen him the first time. 

Pamela and future Harleen laughed cheerfully and kissed both of his cheeks lovingly. 

The lights fizzled out and Harleen saw that she was falling from high above the clouds. 

Her god vision allowed her to see exactly what was going on. Darkseid had managed to get five parademons through and they were fighting against Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman and Supergirl as well as the main Teen Titans team consisting of Nightwing, formerly Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy. 

They managed to destroy four of the five parademons but Nightwing had a nasty stomach wound, Beastboy was limping, Batman was knocked out cold with Supergirl protecting his body and everyone else, save for Superman and Supergirl looked very bruised and bloody. 

Where was that last parademon. She couldn't allow anything from that vision come true! 

Harleen gasped. The parademon was hidden underneath a few trees struggling against the tight hold of several vines and plants. 

Vines? That means... 

"Where is Harley!" Pamela's voice sounded hoarse and exhausted and the plants tightened around the parademon making it squeal loudly. 

"It doesn't know Pamela, we have to finish it off!" Wonder Woman urged. 

"No! My wife disappeared and has been gone for hours!" Pamela cried. "Now parademons attack? I know Darkseid has her! I know it!" 

Harleen focused her power. Whereas before she was freefalling from high above the clouds now she was zooming at full speed towards the parademon. 

Her foot landed hard on the parademon's head. She heard his skull splatter upon the impact so hard that it made a crater that sent everyone, including Pamela's plants flying away. 

When the confusion cleared she saw the recognition and relief but felt two arms wrapping around her neck tightly before she could do anything. 

"Oh my God Harley I was so worried!" Pamela cried. 

Harleen broke her hug with a sad smile and said, "Not Harley." 

She could see the confusion on the rest of the heroes faces even Bruce who had just regained consciousness and was sitting up slowly with the help of Diana. 

Pamela looked into her eyes in that way that Harleen knew she was thinking really hard. After a long moment of silence Pamela said, "H-Harleen?" 

Harleen smiled and nodded. "Harley Quinn was someone that the Joker created. She is the one who is the villain and then the anti-hero. That isn't who I truly am." 

Clark seemed to understand immediately. "Ah he tried to recruit you." 

Harleen nodded. "But he will never succeed. Harley Quinn is dead and Harleen Quinzel-Isley will never succumb to the dark. She is intelligence, grace, and love." 

Pamela's eyes teared up. "Y-yes she is. We will have to do some paperwork for us and Michael." 

Harleen gave her a puzzled look. 

"We all have to be Quinzel-Isley now." 

Bruce gruff voice said, "I'll take care of that in the morning."

Harleen gave him a grateful smile then turned back to Pamela grabbing her hands. "You know what else Harleen Quinzel-Isley is?" 

"What?" 

"A hero." 

Pamela's eyes softened in understanding and she kissed Harleen's lips gently. "I support you no matter what," she said softly. 

Harleen nodded then turned to face the rest of the heroes. "Bruce, Diana, Clark. I want to join the Justice League."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of extremes. Angst to smut to fluff to dark and I am so enjoying it very much. I am glad you guys like it! I would love to hear what you think of this particular chapter since it deals with how Harleen became Harley.


	11. Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen's hero journey begins! What does that mean for her family though?

The Harlequin

11\. Titans 

Harleen looked around the large round table to the rest of the senior members of the League. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Flash. She knew there were some more but these were the ones here today. Pamela was sitting right beside her holding her hand. 

Lena had been babysitting Michael since the incident with Darkseid last night so he was still safely in National City. 

"We are very happy you want to join the League Harleen," Bruce said his smile looking a bit awkward underneath his mask. 

"Yes we've been wanting you to join us for a while," Clark added. 

"I can take you to Themyscira to get armor like mine prepared for you and give you weapons of your own," Diana said. "But you will have to come up with your own Superhero name because no one can know your real identity."

"Here's the thing though," Arthur added. "We discussed this pretty much all night and..."

"For the record I want you to know I was on your side the whole time," Barry said quickly. 

Arthur scoffed. "We all were! Barry what the hell?" 

"There are levels in this super hero organization Harleen," Bruce stood up. "All of the heroes that are either Junior or Senior members of the Justice League have been heroing either solo or part of a team for years." 

"Don't get us wrong," Clark looked at her with kind eyes. "You are extremely talented and powerful and we definitely want you in the League." 

"But?" Harleem prompted. 

"We think you could benefit from training," Diana said. 

"But I trained with you Diana," Harleen said. 

"Yes I taught you to fight and hone your powers but you've never actually used it for heroing Harleen," Diana said. "Being a hero is way harder than you think it is. It's very different when you fight villains with less power than you or with powers you can't even imagine." 

Bruce interjected again. "That's why we think you should start your hero journey with the Teen Titans." 

Harleen bristled slightly. "But I'm not a Teen." 

"Most of the Titans are not teens anymore," Bruce said. "Most of the veteran teams have heroes that may have started off as teens yes, but now they are adults." 

"At the very least tell me you put me in one of those teams," Harleen said. "If I have to start at the bottom I rather not be with a bunch of kids." 

"We put you in the best team," Arthur said smiling handing her a file folder. "Cyborg has just accepted a commission as a Junior Justice League member and he will be posting in our Europe location. Nightwing is down a teammate and we thought that would be the perfect place for you." 

"You're putting me in Dick's team?" Harleen said in surprise. 

"You are powerful Harleen and you are no beginner to fighting," Diana said. 

"Plus Dick knows you," Bruce said smirking. "He did fight you for years as my protege. He will be able to train you and work with you easily." 

"We also know you are good friends with Beastboy and Raven," Barry said with a cheerful smile. "We figured that might make you feel more comfortable." 

Harleen smiled and gave them a satisfied nod. "Thanks! I want to join the League and I know that with the Titans help I can do it!" 

"That's the spirit!" Clark said grinning. 

"And what about our family?" Pamela said. She had been sitting quietly holding Harleen's hand the whole time and just listening. 

Bruce handed her a different file folder full of pictures. "Victor had already designed a large house for you that would have commodities for your plants and that small zoo you guys have. He also created state of the art rooms for you and baby Michael, common areas, kitchen, excellent bathrooms, and a giant training gym for when Michael starts developing his powers. He built it in Titans Tower in Jump City." 

"In Titans Tower?" Pamela said looking at the pictures in awe. 

Harleen was also looking at the pictures with wide excited eyes. 

"You would get a whole floor to yourselves, it's completely private," Bruce explained. "It's only one floor down from the rest of the Titans so all Harleen would have to do is go up the elevator to do her training and patrols. She wouldn't have to be far away from her family and Cyborg's security and defense system are impenetrable." 

"Plus we think Titans Tower is the best place for Michael to grow up," Diana said. "He would grow up around heroes and be able to train in a variety of ways growing up until he's old enough to go to Themyscira." 

"Once Harleen joins the League Victor will rebuild the same house in any location you want," Clark said smiling. 

"Any location?" Pamela said. "Even in the middle of the forest without damaging any of the plant life?" 

"Yes," Bruce said. "But only after Harleen qualifies for the League. All Titans must live in their towers and immerse themselves completely. I'm sure Harleen will qualify sooner than you think." 

Harleen smiled. "Thanks Brucey. And if you end up sending that devil spawn child of yours to Titans Tower I will happily whip him into shape." 

Bruce scowled. "Eventually. Right now he needs an attitude adjustment." 

"Yeah so Selina doesn't break up with you again," Pamela said. 

Bruce flushed. "Right." 

Diana stood up changing the subject, "we should get you settled." 

...

Moving into Titans Tower was quite difficult. Most of the furniture was already provided and the animals settled in nicely but Pamela's plants were especially difficult to move. 

After a week they finally settled in to their floor and were having a welcome dinner on the main floor. 

"Everything is all set," Cyborg said grinning. "And remember if you have any tech problems I can come fix it or you can call Brainy from National City." 

"We will miss you friend Cyborg," Starfire said hugging him tight. 

Cyborg laughed and hugged her tight. "I will always be around Star." 

"It's been an honor Cy," Nightwing said shaking his hand. 

"Same Dick," Cyborg said smiling. "I will miss you." 

Raven approached him with a small smile. 

Cyborg smiled at her. "I'll miss you Rae Rae." 

Raven glared at him saying, "don't call me that," before hugging him tight. 

Beastboy approached him next crying openly. "Who am I gonna play videogames with now dude?" 

Cyborg laughed and hugged him. "I'm sure you'll manage." 

"What about stankball?" Beastboy said. 

Cyborg grinned. "That sounds like a game Harleen would like to learn." 

Harleen laughed loudly. "I'm game!" 

Beastboy hopped cheerfully. "Yes!" 

Pamela grimaced in disgust. "Stankball sounds..."

"Whatever you think it is," Raven said. "It's way worse." 

"Harleen," Cyborg said touching her shoulder. "Take care of my team." 

Harleen grinned at him. "You know I will." 

Cyborg waved and walked over to his small jet waiting for him at the side of the building. "Bye guys!" 

"We love you friend Cyborg!" Starfire screeched. 

After Cyborg left they settled in to eat and Nightwing immediately started rattling off house rules. 

"The basic rules of sharing chores and keeping the common areas clean apply," he started. "But I suspect you won't have a problem with that since you have your own common areas." 

Harleen nodded and munched on her drumstick. 

"We don't barge into each other's personal space and we share the gym and other facilities," Nightwing continued. "We have surveillance that patrols the entire city and alerts us so the moment we hear the alarm rain or shine we go out there immediately so always have your uniform handy." 

"What we can't go naked?" Harleen deadpanned. 

Nightwing glared at her and continued on ignoring her. "We patrol sometimes if we have dire situations..."

"Or of it's related any shape or form to Slade," Beastboy said teasingly. 

"Shut up Garfield," Nightwing said annoyed before continuing on. "Every morning after breakfast we train in the fields both for our individual powers and on teamwork maneuvers." 

"Teamwork huh?" Harleen said with her mouth full of food. "That would be helpful since I don't usually play nice with others." 

"You will learn," Nightwing said. "Last but not least, and this wasn't an issue when we were younger but now it is, absolutely no public displays of affection or sexual acts in public areas of the tower." 

Harleen laughed. "And how many times have you broken that little rule Dicky?" 

Nightwing blushed and Starfire loudly announced. "Various times, oh but boyfriend Dick is so very good at the sneaking around." 

Harleen almost spit out her food laughing and Beastboy literally fell off his chair spilling tofu from his nose from how hard he was laughing. Raven shook her head, "Very hypocritical Nightwing." 

"At least we are mindful when we do it unlike Beastboy who runs around naked half the time," Nightwing snapped at Raven then turned to Harleen, "and I suspect you two don't have much modesty either." 

"Don't look at me, I plan on spending most of my time on our floor," Pamela said before eating another spoonful of tofu. 

"Oh okay so we can fuck wherever so long as we are careful and don't get caught?" Harleen said cheerfully. 

"Harleen I didn't--" Pamela started but was interrupted by the rest of the Titans. 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

Nightwing glared at Starfire seething. "Koriiii!" 

Starfire smiled innocently and shrugged. "What? It is what we do is it not?" 

...

"It's bizarre," Pamela said entering their floor after a long night in the green house. "Living with young 20 somethings while we are in our 30's and with a child." 

She looked over to Harleen and sighed. She was sitting on the couch with Michael in her lap completely surrounded by their animals, watching Scooby Doo extremely loud. 

"And you fit right in Harleen," Pamela said chuckling softly and shaking her head. 

Harleen must have seen every single episode like twenty times but still watched it with a child like wonder that made it seem like it was her first time. 

"Oh you see that guy?" Harleen said to Michael who just gurgled happily. "He's the top suspect right? You're thinking he's gonna be the monster for sure but this one is really a doozy!" 

Pamela smiled fondly then moved to the couch. Bud jumped down to the floor to allow Pamela to sit in his place. "Getting our son Scooby Doo addicted young huh!" 

Harleen gave her a fond smile then said, "well it's what my brother would have done."

Pamela's head snapped to her in surprise. "B-brother? You have a brother?" 

"Had," Harleen corrected frowning. "He was my twin." 

"Twin? Harleen you had a twin? How didn't I know this before?" Pamela said. 

Harleen nodded and looked at her for a moment then paused the show. "I guess it's time I talked about him." 

Pamela looked at her sympathetically. "If you paused your show then I know he was important." 

"He was my best friend in the world. Whenever dad would beat us or make go to bed without dinner we would sneak into each other's room, eat obscene amounts of junk food and watch Scooby Doo til sunrise." 

Pamela glanced over to the TV that was paused on a scene of the group of friends running from a monster. It made sense now. She watched all kinds of cartoons but Scooby Doo was always special. Now she knew why. 

She looked over to Harleen again and said, "what happened to him?" 

Harleen's face was so grim Pamela wanted to cry. Her grief was written all over her face. "Joker murdered him right in front of me." 

"Oh Harleen..."

"It's how he broke me," Harleen said her eyes glazing over. "He told me he knew who did it so I helped him escape. He trained me and turned me into a ruthless killer and then brought me to this young guy and I murdered him. Slow and painful." 

"But he wasn't the one who killed him was he?" 

Harleen shook her head. "No. He was Jason Todd. Batman's Robin before Dick." 

Pamela gasped. "Oh no! Harleen." 

"After that night I wanted to lay it to rest because even thinking about Harley hurt." 

"His name was Harley?" 

Harleen nodded. "Our names were freakishly similar. Harley always complained about it. He always said: Harleen Francis Quinzel and Harley Frank Quinzel? I know a lot of twins have rhyming names but damn even our middle names!" 

Pamela smiled gently and took her hand. "I would have loved to meet him." 

Harleen kissed her lips softly. "He would have loved you." 

"Why don't you restart from episode 1?" Pamela said pointing to the TV.

"Huh? Why?" 

Pamela smiled. "Maybe Michael isn't the only one who wants to learn." 

Harleen looked at her with teary eyes. "Really? You'll watch it with us?" 

Pamela smiled. "For you? Anything." 

The alarms blared loudly making Harleen jolt in surprise. "Oh shit! I guess that's my cue!" 

Pamela chuckled and took Michael from her. "We will wait for you. Go!" 

Harleen jumped over the couch and super sped into the room to change. 

...

That was the first of many crime-related interruptions. Apparently that alarm went off constantly at any hour of the day. Jump City had a variety of villains of all shapes and forms. Cinderblock, Plasma, Gizmo and Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Adonis, Dr. Light, Killer Moth...just so many. Not to mention Slade and his cryptic crimes that made Nightwing obsessive to the point of insanity. 

Harleen didn't mind fighting so many different villains, in fact they offered a nice training regime for her. Her superhero persona was named "Wonder Girl" but unlike the rest of the team she preferred to be called Harleen while in the tower. 

She understood though why the rest of the team wore their costumes every single day and night for everything and barely called each other by their birth names. They would have a minimum of three calls a day! Harleen had to basically stay in her under armor all day and then just slip on her top armor and weapons belt to calls. 

It was always inconvenient though. Like when she had just laid Michael down to sleep and he would wake up wailing at the horrendous sound. Or like when she was napping on the couch after staying up all night trying to get a stubborn baby to sleep cause Pamela was working in the lab. Or like when Pamela was sprawled naked on the bed and Harleen's head was literally between her legs. 

She was just plain tired so the equally frustrated Pamela helped came up with a plan to help ease this constant craziness. 

Harleen stood in Nightwing's research room, which looked like a shrine to Slade, and watched him read the plan Pamela had written. 

"Shifts?" he said once he was done. "That...never occurred to me." 

"You've been fighting the same villains since you were fifteen Dick," Harleen said. "You know by now how to beat them. And obviously I'm not talking about Slade or any of the larger scale guys. Plus we always have the emergency channel if we need backup." 

Nightwing stood up with a gleam in his eye. "This is promising Harleen. We have been overworked to the extreme so much so that we can't ever assume our human identities." 

"This could work for all of us," Harleen said. "You assign the shifts and those people are the heroes of the day unless it's too much to handle or it's Slade." 

Nightwing grinned. "I could actually get out of the uniform and take Star out on a proper date." 

"Not Star, Kori!" Harleen said smiling. "If you are finally gonna be able to get out of uniform and go on dates, it's time you start using your human names." 

"I'm sure Beast--er, Garfield and Rachel will love this," he said smiling. "They've itching to go out more." 

"I'm sure those two want to get married Dick," Harleen said. "They've been together almost as long as you and Kori have." 

"So when you're on shift you will stay in the upper level?" Dick asked. 

Harleen nodded. "I really don't need those loud ass alarms disturbing Pamela's plants and waking up my son." 

Dick hummed at that. "I didn't even think of that. I'll disable the alarm in your floor right away. But what about for emergencies or Slade?" 

Harleen lifted up her yellow communicator with the large white T in the front. "Just ping me. No need to wake up my kid who never wants to sleep at night." 

Dick took out his communicator and clicked the video messenger. "Titans, meeting in the main living room in twenty minutes!" 

Harleen cocked an eyebrow at him. "Does that mean you accept my plan?" 

Dick grinned. "I accept." 

...

The shifts worked out really great! Harleen, as the newest Titan, always worked in the groups of three which Pamela was extremely grateful for. Harleen came home after her shifts often with small scratches and bruises but Pamela feared that in a group of two she might end up more injured. 

Pamela always patched her up just like the darker old days when Harley would show up bloody and bruised from whatever horrible thing the Joker did to her. 

It was much more light-hearted of course. Harleen would playfully act like she was in pain and Pamela would take on a sexy nurse persona and they'd end up making out heavily on Pamela's table. Though sometimes it was much more. 

Pamela was very comfortable with her life now. Titans tower was wonderful but the only downfall of that was Slade. Slade was just plain terrible and every time they faced off with him it was more than Harleen that Pamela had to patch up. 

She had to give Dick stitches above his left eye from where Slade hit him with a staff. She had to reset Rachel's arm after Slade had nearly yanked it off her body in his attempt to kidnap her. She had to find a cure for Garfield after Slade used some kind of poison to keep him in animal form only. She had to help rescue Kori when Slade locked her in a cage and shot her out into space. She had to heal all the nasty wounds he caused on Harleen all the time. And not to mention his constant destruction of the plantlife in Jump City. He seemed to have a sadistic desire to burn down trees that made Pamela want to strangle him.

Pamela  really hated that guy. A lot. Like enough to want to murder him in one of her eco-terrorist schemes. But she refrained. 

Instead she focused her energy on helping the Titans take him down. Dick definitely would not oppose Pamela joining his team officially but the most Pamela would do was help with surveillance and research and join in on dire rescue missions. She couldn't leave Michael alone and she definitely could not risk making him an orphan if both she and Harleen should die on a mission. 

Maybe she would join when Michael was an adult and independent. It's not like she would age or anything. 

The day they actually defeated Slade was a day none of them were expecting. Pamela had created a full proof plan for the Titans to do but they just couldn't find a perfect moment to do it. 

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Pamela was down on the beach with Michael, just enjoying the rays while the rest of the Titans were on a recon mission searching for clues on Slade's latest scheme. 

The explosion was so massive it created a giant wave on the ocean. Pamela was barely able to shield herself and Michael with thick vines before the wave crashed down on them. 

When the wave subsided Pamela lowered the vines and looked out to the city. The wreckage was large. The entire bridge was collapsed and she could see the Titans struggling to rescue the people in need. 

Pamela stood and raised her hands. The power thrummed through her body with a massive force that nearly made her pass out but she stood strong. 

Thick streams of seaweed jolted out of the water below the bridge and laid itself across it creating a new road. She reinforced the makeshift seaweed bridge with thick vines that were draped along the cliffside then collapsed onto the sand beside Michael. 

Michael was wailing anxiously, frightened from the loud explosion and the wave but Pamela felt too weak to lift him. Harleen and Kori landed beside them a moment later. 

"Pamela! Are you alright?" Harleen said running to her side.

"I'm good just tired," Pamela said as Harleen helped her sit up.

"You saved all those people friend Pamela," Kori said carrying the crying Michael and calming him down. 

"Slade is attacking the city," Harleen said. "You and Michael need to hide in the bunker." 

Pamela looked at her with wide-eyed worry as Harleen lifted her up and started running into Titans tower beside Kori who had Michael.

"I'll be fine Pammy," Harleen said. "We will do your plan, it will work. Rachel, Gar, and Dick are holding the fort but me and Kori gotta go help." 

Pamela and Michael were in that bunker for hours. Several agonizing hours where she didn't even know if Harleen was still dead or alive. 

The Titans arrived home well after midnight when Michael was fast asleep and Pamela was tempted to go search for them. They looked battered and bruised but the most major injuries were a nasty gash on Kori's cheek and Garfield's arm that was definitely broken. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" Pamela said urgently the moment they walked in and yanked Harleen into a vicious hug. 

"We're fine," Harleen said tiredly. "But Slade is dead." 

"Dead?" Pamela said in surprise. "But my plan wasn't--"

"We know," Dick said gruffly. "We had him cornered but he preferred death over surrender." 

"I tried to heal him but the damage was too great," Rachel said. "I know it seems like we finally won but it sure doesn't feel like it." 

"Yeah," Harleen said. "I never had a problem killing people before but now..." 

Pamela frowned and hugged Harleen again. "You guys did the best you could and you did try to save him." 

"Friend Pamela is right," Kori said. "We did the best we could." 

"Sometimes we can't save them all," Dick said with a heavy sigh. "Come on Kori, we gotta stitch up that cut." 

"Let me help you with that arm Gar," Pamela offered. 

"It's okay," he said. "Rachel's got it." 

"Thanks for offer Pamela, but you should stay with Harleen tonight," Rachel said guiding Garfield away. 

"Are you okay?" Pamela said caressing Harleen's face. 

Harleen nodded solemnly. "Turns out the League was right, being a hero is not as easy as I thought." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine does NOT help with my creative juices so this one took me a bit haha. I have so many more ideas but they might take me a minute, I hope you guys have the patience to wait


	12. Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela is hard at work at the lab creating something new, but can Harleen survive being the guinea pig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I think I can't possibly sin more I surprise myself.

The Harlequin 

12\. Prototype

-Prototype 1-

Pamela had been working on something big in her lab for weeks now! It was so big they barely even saw each other anymore. 

Whether Harleen was on patrol with the Titans or not, Pamela was in the lab 24-7. They hadn't even had sex in over two months. 

It was exceedingly difficult for Harleen to handle. Pamela would be fast asleep when Harleen would come back from patrol and she would have to lay there hard and uncomfortable, and if she wasn't on patrol she would spend the day with Michael while Pamela was working and by the time she was done it was Harleen who was fast asleep. 

"Just take matters into your own hands Harleen," Selina said to her on the phone. "Walk into that lab, bend her over the table, and fuck her brains out." 

"She doesn't like when I interrupt her work Selina," Harleen argued. 

"Then just rub one out on your own then." 

It was tempting but Harleen refrained. That was not something that they did in their relationship. In fact they both had strong objections to that. They've been together for a very long time and never in all those years have either of them felt the need to take matters into their own hands. 

Their sex life was always extremely active and incredibly satisfying, but after two months she was throbbing and desperate. 

"Alright," she said finally. "I'll do it." 

Selina laughed. "Hmm well I would help you but you know, Bruce. He's not the polyamorous type." 

"Yeah is he still mad about our fun times?" 

"Definitely. But only because he knows you two fucked me way better than he ever could." 

Harleen groaned. "Happy to oblige but you aren't exactly making this easier on me Selina." 

Selina was positively purring. Harleen scoffed. Fucking tease. 

"Are you hard right now?" 

"I thought you said Bruce wouldn't like this," Harleen said. "If he was cool I would happily participate but..." 

"Yeah yeah I know loyalty or whatever," Selina said. "You superheroes are so lame." 

"Well when you break up with him again come to Titans tower and I'll show you how lame Superheroes really are." 

Selina laughed. "Ooo, I might break up with him right now. I bet you I can make Pamela join us." 

Harleen scoffed. "Goodbye Selina." 

"Later Harls, good luck with your little problem." 

Harleen hung up the phone and moved to the bathroom quickly. She was so hard she was literally about to rip through her pants. It wasn't all Selina's fault, of course her friend didn't help the situation, but she was already hard as a rock when she called her in the first place because Pamela was walking around the kitchen reading some papers wearing that flowy dress and that lab coat she looked so sexy in. 

She didn't even HAVE to do anything to get Harleen cocked and loaded, emphasis on the COCK. 

She took out her aching erection from her pants and started rubbing it in long strong strokes. Ugh that felt so good though not as good as when Pamela does it. God she missed Pamela so much. She missed how Pamela's hand felt, and her warm mouth with that oh so talented tongue, and nothing can compare to that tight pussy. 

A firm hand on her wrist made her freeze and her hands snap open. 

Pamela's eyes and stern look appeared in her line of vision. She gulped with intimidation. She hadn't seen this particular look since Pamela was Poison Ivy. 

"You never have to do that Harleen," Pamela said in a clipped tone. 

"I'm s-sorry," Harleen breathed. "You've been so busy and it's been two months." 

"You could have just asked Harleen," Pamela growled yanking Harleen's hand away and replacing it with her own. "I'm your wife, it's not like I would say no." 

"But you don't like being disturbed when you're working." 

Pamela gave her a smirk that made Harleen's stomach churn. She was still achingly hard and Pamela was just gripping her without moving and Harleen was about ready to beg and she never did that. 

"Do you want to know what I'm working on Harleen?" 

"If I say yes will you start moving your fucking hand?" 

Pamela smirked and pulled something out of her labcoat. It was green and latex-looking and...

"Wait, is that a..." 

"If I'm gonna keep having sex with you I gotta make sure I don't end up with twenty babies in the process," Pamela said. "I've been working on this for months, a condom that is practically indestructible. Of course I also started taking contraceptives that I made for myself but I can never trust that god sperm of yours. Also if ever we invite Selina or someone else into our bed again, I would like you to not get them pregnant." 

Harleen's eyes were wide and she was practically drooling. "Put it on me and bend over the sink." 

"Slow down there Wonder Girl," Pamela said gripping her cock tight and making the blonde gasp in surprise. "This is the first prototype. I need to test it out without risking pregnancy." 

Harleen gulped. "And how are you gonna do that?" 

Pamela answered by pulling Harleen by her collar off the sink and slamming her against the wall. Slowly and seductively she rolled the prototype condom onto Harleen's cock then gripped it again. 

This time she pressed herself up to Harleen's side and kissed her throat. "If you ever touch yourself without asking me again I will leave you tied up in vines all night and make you watch me touch myself." 

Harleen let out a strangled moan and Pamela started pumping her hard and fast. Her fist moved in a flurry and Harleen was completely in her arms. She moaned and arched and squirmed desperately as Pamela's hand stroked her relentlessly. 

"Pammy! Fuck fuck FUCK!" 

Harleen's hips jolted hard off the wall and she came hard into the condom. Pamela hummed against her and continued stroking until Harleen shuddered and fell limp against the wall. 

"Hmm," Pamela said pensively. 

Harleen looked down panting and snorted. The condom had contained most of her cum but the force of the orgasm was so strong it burst through a little and there were droplets of cum splattered all over the floor and cabinets. 

"Well it's not that much," Harleen said sheepishly. 

"It's enough though," Pamela sighed removing the condom from Harleen and tossing it in the trash. "Back to the drawing board then..." 

Harleen gripped her wrist and turned around roughly. She lifted Pamela up to sit on the bathroom sink and knelt slowly in between her legs. "Later." 

Pamela smirked at her. "I suppose I can take a break." 

Harleen spread her legs wide and pulled down her underwear from underneath her dress. "I love it when you're wearing your lab coat." 

"Yeah?" Pamela moaned leaning her head back against the mirror and inching slightly forward towards Harleen's mouth. "Did you know that orgasms can improve brain function?" 

"Mmm," Harleen moaned. "Well your brain's about ta go to the next level baby." 

Pamela moaned when Harleen dove in tongue first and started licking wildly. Harleen wasted no time swirling around Pamela's clit and flicking it in firm motions. Pamela's hands gripped Harleen's blonde locks anxiously and held on tight. 

Harleen wrapped her arms around Pamela's thighs and licked harder and harder. Pamela's breath picked up and her legs started to shake. She was about to lose it, Harleen knew it and she wanted it to be so good Pamela would never even THINK of going two months without sex ever again. 

She wrapped her lips around Pamela's clit and sucked it into a tight seal. Pamela thrashed hard and started trembling violently moaning out, "oh OH yessss Harleen! Fuck!" 

Harleen moaned when Pamela's orgasm broke and she gave into her euphoria. Harleen slowed to a stop then backed away with a grin. 

"Mmm Harleen you are so fucking good at that." 

"I know," Harleen said standing up and helping Pamela jump off the sink. 

"I definitely feel much more relaxed," Pamela said. "I already have ideas for the next prototype." 

Harleen smiled. "I look forward to testing it out but in the meantime don't leave me high and dry, I almost had phone sex with Selina." 

Pamela laughed and started walking out of the bathroom. "You should try it sometime, she's really good at it." 

Harleen's eyes widened. "Oh you SO gotta tell me that story!" 

...

-Prototype 2-

It was not an appropriate time. It was definitely not an appropriate time. She was supposed to be cleaning the T car as punishment for leaving dirty dishes in the main headquarters sink. Dick had been checking on her every now and then and he could literally walk in any moment so now was DEFINITELY not the time to be lying across the backseat of the car while Pamela was leaning over her with her mouth wrapped around her condom covered cock. 

"Ooo Pamela," Harleen moaned. "This is a bad idea. A very very bad idea." 

Pamela responded with a hum as she kept bobbing her head up and down Harleen's length. 

"I'm gonna get in trouble oh OH Pammy!" 

"Hello friend Harleen!" 

Harleen squeaked and looked up slightly behind her head where Kori was poking her head through the car window. This, however, didn't phase Pamela in the least who kept sucking her firmly. 

"Boyfriend Dick sent me to check on you," Kori said. "It looks like you are having a most joyous time!" 

"Pamela, s-stop, Kori is right here!" Harleen said. 

"It is okay friend Harleen, I can learn much from the obvious skill of friend Pamela." 

Harleen groaned as Pamela bobbed faster. "K-Kori, are you just gonna watch then?" 

"Is it not acceptable friend Harleen?" Kori said in childlike wonder. "Friend Garfield says that if I want to learn things i have to watch but friend Rachel says I sometimes do things that are not appropriate." 

"Fuck!" Harleen cried. "Fine! Watch if you want but please shut the fuck up." 

Kori didn't respond and turned her attention back to Pamela's actions. That only made Harleen burn worse and her body started shaking hard. 

Pamela started deep throating her and fondling Harleen's balls. That was all Harleen could handle. With a long cry her hips jutted upwards and she came shuddering. 

Pamela moaned and kept moving her mouth until Harleen's cries turned desperate and she started pushing on Pamela's head crying out, "s-sensitive! Oh shit Pammy stop stop please!" 

Pamela backed off and Harleen collapsed with a grunt back on the seats. 

"I commend your skill friend Pamela," Kori said backing out of the window. "I shall attempt this with boyfriend Dick." 

She scampered off as Pamela grinned and waved at her. 

Harleen lifted her head up and looked at Pamela questioningly. "Did it work?" 

Pamela opened her mouth and showed Harleen small spots of cum splattered all over her tongue. Harleen groaned when she made a show of swallowing it down. 

"Pamela you are gonna be the death of me." 

"I certainly hope so," Pamela said pulling off the condom and backing out of the car. "The hole is smaller this time. I'm sure the next prototype will succeed." 

Once Pamela walked out of the garage and Harleen was able to breath again her communicator went off. 

"Yeah?" she responded breathlessly. 

Dick's stern voice responded, "you are disinfecting that entire car for a whole week Harleen." 

...

-Prototype 3-

When Harleen walked into the lab the plants greeted her excitedly as usual. She smiled when they swirled around her legs and caressed her arms. 

"Hey babe," Harleen greeted planting a peck on Pamela's cheek as she leaned over the table looking into a microscope. "So the third prototype is done?" 

"And the last!" Pamela said grinning. "This thing can stop anything!" 

Harleen grinned. "Does that mean I finally get to fuck you?" 

Pamela smirked. "We are in my lab, what do you think?" 

Harleen perked up. "I'm gonna fuck a plant aren't I?" 

Pamela pressed her body seductively up against Harleen's body letting her feel the strapon attached to her hips. "While I fuck you." 

Harleen gulped. "Holy fuck." 

Pamela smirked and guided Harleen towards a small bed in the middle of a clearing of plants. "Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees on the bed." 

Harleen shuddered at the command and obeyed immediately. 

Pamela watched with a smirk and pushed down her pants revealing her bottom half and the seven inch green strapon fastened around her waist. 

Pamela walked up to Harleen and waved her hand in front of Harleen's face. A large vine slithered in front of them and Pamela motioned to it. 

"This is my newest hybrid," Pamela said motioning to the hole in the center of it. "I call it the sucker." 

Harleen gulped. "So it's, it's gonna s-suck my..."

"More like it's gonna milk you." 

"This is it," Harleen breathed. "This is the day I'm gonna die." 

"While my baby does its job," Pamela continued. "I will fuck you in the ass. Would you like that?" 

"Fuck Pammy yes!" 

Pamela lifted up the prototype condom and said, "let's prep you first. Sucker will also be able to detect even the tiniest little sperm so if the condom doesn't work it will know." 

Pamela moved behind her and reached under to grip her hardness. Harleen was already shaking and hard as a rock even before Pamela even touched her, but still the red-head stroked her in slow even strokes as she knelt on the bed and start swirling her tongue around Harleen's tight asshole. 

"Uh shit," Harleen moaned. "I am definitely gonna die today." 

Pamela kept doing that, stroking and licking until Harleen was slick everywhere and so hard it hurt. She slowly rolled on the condom then flicked her wrist. 

Harleen hissed when Sucker started sliding down her throat to her chest. The plant sucked in one of Harleen's nipples and she cried out. 

Holy shit that was intense. 

It did the same thing with the other nipple and Harleen whimpered and trembled. Behind her Pamela gently eased one finger into Harleen's tight asshole and started pumping it. 

"Fuck Pammy I can cum from just this," Harleen breathed. "I don't know if I can handle that thing on my dick." 

Pamela shoved a second finger roughly making Harleen yelp. "You will cause I told you to. Got it?" 

The blonde whimpered and nodded weakly as Sucker started sliding down her belly. The plant enveloped her cock and sucked tightly Harleen came immediately crying out and trembling. 

Pamela pushed the strapon into her ass with one sharp thrust. Harleen shrieked and trembled. 

Pamela moaned softly and purred, "safeword is vine." 

"Huh? OH!" 

Sucker started sucking in hard deep pulls as Pamela started thrusting her hips. Harleen was oversensitive and it was absolute torture. 

They had played games in the bedroom before. Several times in fact. Sometimes Harleen would make Pamela cum again and again until she passed out, or Pamela would tie her up in vines and spank her ass. But never, in all their years together was Harleen ever even tempted to utter their safeword...until now.

She came again harshly with stars flashing behind her eyes. Her ass was clenching around the toy and she kept pouring out spurt and spurt of cum into the condom. 

She was tingling all over and just when she thought she didn't have any more to give she came again and again. 

Pamela's moans grew anxious. "Oh shit, Harleen, I'm gonna cum. Yes baby." 

Harleen moaned. She wore that strapon various times before she grew her appendage and she knew how good it felt pressing against her clit when she thrusted with it. She couldn't take it anymore but she had to hold on just a little longer so Pamela could cum too. 

Pamela came with a long cry, trembling and shaking as her thrusts became erratic. The orgasm made her powers jolt too because Sucker started sucking so hard Harleen couldn't breathe. 

All of her muscles tightened and she shook violently as another orgasm was ripped out of her so hard that the edges of her vision were started to turn black. 

It felt so good yet so painful at the same time. Her cock was straining and pulsing but nothing shot out of the cock because there was nothing else to give. 

"V-v-vi-ine!" 

All motion stopped. 

Sucker released her and slithered away as Pamela pulled out of her. She turned Harleen around onto her back and the blonde just collapsed bonelessly. 

"Hey," Pamela said softly caressing her jaw. "Baby, are you okay?" 

"Nnng," was the only response Harleen could manage. 

"Oh baby you did so good," Pamela removed the condom and examined it. She reached over and pet Sucker's head and sent it away with a flick. "Not a single drop of cum detected. The prototype worked!" 

Harleen still couldn't speak since she was just focused on breathing so she just lifted her hand and gave a thumbs up. 

"Aww baby did I break you?" Pamela cooed curling up to Harleen's side and kissing her temple. "What about I make it up to you? Now that the prototype works, how about when you recover...in like a week...you can fuck my pussy while Sucker sucks my clit?" 

Harleen groaned softly. "I'm a god Pamela. Give me 15 minutes." 

Pamela laughed. "I'll make another prototype." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my treat for you to prepare you for the upcoming angst storm. Hope you're ready!


	13. In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her dreams, Pamela is haunted by the memories of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY trigger warning: violence, blood, psychological abuse, rape. Please don't ignore my warning, this is heavy stuff. Sorrrryyyyy.

The Harlequin 

13\. In My Dreams

_It was dark and cloudy and she didn't like the way the tree branches slapped against her window. They cast shadows against her walls that looked like claws trying to grab her and pull her away into a deep abyss. The rain was pounding relentlessly against the roof and she could hear the rumbling of thunder growing and cracking with a large boom._

_"Fuck you Pete!"_

_"I'm real tired of your shit Lillian!"_

_She sighed. They were fighting again. She didn't like when they fought. They would yell and break things and it would get so scary._

_"You can't fucking tell me what to do!"_

_"We have a daughter Lillian you can't keep coming home shitfaced every time you feel bored!"_

_"Oh cut the shit Pete you didn't even want her either. You know the only reason we even kept her and got married is because of our Catholic parents."_

_"But at least I'm working and trying to do something for her!"_

_"Yeah working. Working real hard fucking your secretary! What's her name again? Tonya?"_

_"That's more than you give me!"_

_"At least I don't..."_

_She drowned them out covering her ears. She knew what would come next. The thunder was booming, the trees hit the window harder, the lightning flashed through her room, and the rain wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't it stop raining? Why wouldn't it stop!_

_She focused on the small dandelion that was right outside the window, taking the punishment of the vicious rain. She reached out to it with tears in her eyes whispering, "hold on little flower. I'll save you."_

...

Pamela woke up with a gasp. Her heart was thudding hard against her chest and she looked to the window where she could see the droplets of rain sliding down the glass. 

Beside her Harleen stirred and groaned softly. "Pammy? You okay?" 

Pamela was having a hard time breathing but she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah just a nightmare." 

A boom of thunder made her flinch and Harleen tugged her down onto the mattress and wrapped her up in her strong arms. "Shh, baby it's okay I got you." 

...

_"Dad! Look I got an A minus on my chemistry test today!" she waved the paper around in his face but he didn't glance up from his newspaper to even acknowledge her._

_"Hmm," he responded disinterestedly. "Why didn't you get an A plus?"_

_She recoiled in surprise, her lip trembling with emotion. "Mr. Baker grades really tough and I studied really hard and..."_

_"Go take care of your mother," he said waving a hand dismissively. "She threw up on herself again."_

_Dejected she let the test fall from her fingers and walked up the stairs. Why can't she impress him? There's nothing she wants more than to get his approval. Then to get him to look him in the eye and say, "Pamela, I'm so proud of you."_

_She reached the bedroom and crinkled her nose as the stench of vomit reaches it. As expected, her mother was lying in the tub unconscious with trails of vomit down her chin and all over her chest and stomach. Empty bottles of beer and whiskey are scattered all around the floor._

_She frowned when she saw the potted bamboo plant she had been nursing lying on the floor. The dirt was scattered everywhere and the pot was cracked amongst many items that had been knocked off the window sill and sink during her mother's latest drunken fit._

_She gathered up the dirt in the pot then placed it back on the windowsill. She would have to repot it later._

_She went to the bathtub and started taking off her mother's soiled clothes to bathe her. Her mother stirred._

_"Ugh it's you."_

_She ignored her and turned on the water._

_"I don't need your fucking help Pamela!"_

_She sprayed her with the water anyways and scrubbed the vomit off of her with a loofa even as she hissed insults at her and tried to swat her hands away._

_"This is all your fault," her mother said to her face freshly dressed but still reeking of alcohol so badly that it made her want to vomit. "I never wanted you."_

_She tucked her in anyways and held back the tears. "Good night mother."_

...

Pamela snorted awake and took in her surroundings. She knocked out on the couch of the main headquarters after a night of watching nature documentaries with Garfield. Garfield wasn't even phased by her waking up, he continued snoring away surrounded by a few empty bottles of beer. 

The smell of the alcohol, though not as pungent, still...made her want to vomit.

... 

_He was angry. So angry. She was just trying to get through college. She wanted to be the best Botanist and Biochemical Engineer in the world, then he would HAVE to notice her._

_Michael had warned her about this. He told her that love knows no gender but that some people were not as open-minded. She wasn't exactly surprised by that since there were already so few women in the university and the streets were crowded with protests by colored folks and women demanding equal rights._

_Why should skin color determine a person's worth? A person can be green and still be a genius! And gender? What does that even have to do with intelligence or skill? Also they seem to think that biological sex and gender are the same thing. Have they ever picked up a BOOK!?_

_Her father always ignores her. He didn't even go to her graduation even though she was Valedictorian and her mother was there drunk and passed out in her chair the entire time._

_So why now? Why now that he caught her kissing her lab partner Maya does he actually give a shit?_

_She could only sit there helpless and crying as he called her an abomination and threw her collection of flowers and plants into the fire. With every hiss and cackle of the fire killing her plants, her heart lurched._

_She had nurtured them. She took care of them constantly for years and surrounded herself with them whenever she needed someone to talk to. They would listen without judgement and part of her wished that they could respond back to her. She wished that she could hear their thoughts and feel what they felt and emerge into them as if she were one of them herself._

_Her mother laughed from the couch taking a swig of a whiskey bottle, "that's what you get for being a nasty lesbian bitch."_

...

"No!" Pamela cried lurching up in bed. "No! Fuck you! Fuck you!" 

"Pamela!" 

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she cried in agony, "not my dandelion please! I saved her from the storm! Please!" 

"Pamela! Hey! Hey! Look at me!" 

Her eyes focused on worried ice blue eyes but she couldn't control her breathing. 

"You gotta slow down your breaths okay, you're having a panic attack." 

"Har--Harleen," Pamela wheezed her heart thudding so fast. 

"Breathe in with me," Harleen said softly. "Inhale, 1, 2, 3, 4 and out, 1, 2, 3, 4." 

Pamela's breaths were jagged and shaky. 

"Good good do it again." 

With every repetition the breathing became easier and easier. 

"Good baby good," Harleen said softly. "Tell me about your newest hybrid. The one with the purple leaves." 

"I-I blended together three plants," Pamela said shakily. "I u-used the same concept I did to create the Harlequin flower and the one we made for Michael."

"You used blood?" 

"Not blood, DNA and cell membranes," Pamela said. "The flower is toxic but non lethal. I want to plant them around Jump City forest to protect the plant life. Bruce said I could do that so long as the plants don't actually kill people." 

Harleen smiled at her. "Good cause I'd hate to have to put you in jail." 

Pamela chuckled softly. She could breathe normally now and her heart rate finally slowed down. 

"You feeling better?" 

Pamela kissed her lips tenderly. "You are very good at that Harleen." 

Harleen grinned. "Well I WAS a psychiatrist you know." 

...

_She wanted to impress him. He was brilliant and had goals to save the plant life all over the world. He was going to pick the best student in his class to be his assistant and she was going to make sure he picked her._

_Michael tried to warn her:_

_"Pammy something ain't right about that guy."_

_"Pamela the only person you have to impress is you."_

_"Please, don't take this job Pammy. I have a bad feeling about him."_

_She ignored him. She ignored him because what did Michael know really? He told her that it was okay to be with a woman as a woman and he told her to go for it with Maya and that ended with all her beautiful plants burnt to a crisp. So yeah, what the hell did HE know?_

_"I have chosen my assistant," Professor Woodrue announced._

_She was nervous. She wanted this so bad. This would be the single greatest career advancement she could ever make. Her dissertation was done, she was officially a PhD AND Med doctor and she would start off her career with the single greatest accomplishment a Botanist could make._

_Jason Woodrue was the best Botanist in the world and his experiments would make plants stronger and invincible. They would defend themselves from physical attack and be immune to every toxin known to man._

_To work on a project like this was her dream! Maybe then her father would actually be proud._

_"My assistant effective tomorrow will be Dr. Pamela Isley. Welcome aboard."_

...

"Ma ma." 

Pamela's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the babbling toddler on her chest. He was sitting up and tapping on her chest happily. 

Pamela smiled at him and caressed his shaggy blonde locks that looked a bit weird against his pale green skin but still adorably cute. He was two already, she couldn't believe how much time has flown since they came to Titans Tower. 

Harleen has grown immensely as a superhero and the rest of the Titans felt like family. Pamela was comfortable and even the plants felt comfortable. The animals were comfortable here too and she often saw them playing around with a green version of themselves up on the rooftop. 

The nightmares came and went all the time, she was used to it. Every few months or so another dream of memories would plague her mind and Harleen was amazing at calming her down. 

Michael, though he was only a toddler, had a great calming effect on her. He was pure love just like her friend Michael had been in her life. There was no doubt they picked the right name for their son. In fact she'd been thinking for a while to have another child. Michael could have a sibling and they could grow up together in Titans Tower. She hadn't brought it up to Harleen yet though. 

Michael babbled happily and raised his arms in the air. Three vines shot out of a small potted plant on the table and Pamela gasped. She looked at Michael's happy face in surprise and smiled at him lovingly. 

...

_His smile was cruel and his eyes were gleaming and dark. She just wanted to get out but it hurt. The restraints held her tight and were pinching into her wrists and ankles._

_How long was she here for? Three days? A month? A year?_

_He had shown her that no one cared. No one was looking for her. No one missed her. The video was clear, her father looked right into the camera and said, "well that wouldn't have happened if she had just been better" while her mother laughed and chugged down half a bottle of beer beside him saying, "good riddance."_

_She hated them._

_She hated them so much._

_They never loved her. They never cared._

_No one ever loved her. No one ever cared. And they never knew now that Woodrue had turned her into a...she wasn't even sure what she was now._

_His greasy calloused hands started rubbing up her legs and she clenched her eyes shut. Oh god please, not again._

_She couldn't handle it! She couldn't handle the pain, the feel of him sweating and grunting on top of her, and his harsh vicious words saying, "I will be the only one who ever feels you. The only one who ever touches you. The only one who ever fucks you. The last thing you'll remember is the feeling of me on you...in you."_

_She knew today was her last day alive because of the way his eyes gleamed when he walked in after Days... months... years? of experiments and torture to try to create his serumthat left her mutated and green and she knew that he finally got the result he wanted. He had no use for her anymore._

_When he started kissing her stomach with a low growl she looked to the side at the lethal injection that he had left prepared and ready on bedpan beside her. She wanted him to inject her first. She wanted the poison to enter her bloodstream and stop her heart, she didn't want to go through this again but she couldn't speak. She couldn't yell._

_She did at first. She yelled and screamed and resisted when he first started the experiments but she has since surrendered. He broke her. She wasn't Pamela Isley anymore. That poor innocent girl who only wanted her father's approval and mother's love was dead._

_"Woodrue you son of a bitch! Get off her!"_

_Her eyes snapped open. Michael?_

_Woodrue was yanked forcibly off of her and slammed into a wall. She saw him clear as day. Michael. Her best friend. The only person who ever actually cared. She thought he would have given up on her by now._

_Michael was smashing Woodrue's face in. Blood spilled from him nose and mouth but still Woodrue laughed. His laugh made chills run down her spine. She remembered that laugh. He would do that laugh after he gave her a new injection and she was writhing and screaming in agony._

_The loud bang made her flinch. Michael stumbled back his stomach bleeding. No. No no no!_

_Woodrue laughed and raised the gun, his teeth completely coated in red blood._

_Another bang resonated and she screamed. Vines shot out from all the plants around them. They snapped her restraints off, caught Michael as he fell with another hole in his chest, and impaled Woodrue through the stomach._

_She was surprised but she somehow knew exactly what had happened. She could hear the plants. She could hear them screaming, fighting for her, begging her to command them, to save them._

_She yanked the vine out of Woodrue's chest and made it wrap around his neck. She felt weak and could barely move her legs but she forced herself to grab the lethal injection he prepared for her and jab it into his arm._

_He cried out in agony but kept smiling viciously. "It's okay... Poison Ivy," he said. "You can kill me, but I still won."_

_She stumbled away from him and crashed into some equipment. The chemicals fell and caught fire and the plants were screaming. She raised her hands making all the plants zoom up the stairs and out of the windows upstairs._

_That was all the strength she had left. The heat of the flames were licking her skin but she smiled, finally, the pain would be over. At least she saved the plants._

_"Pamela." Michael was weak and bleeding but he still lifted her up into his arms. She could see his veins turning green and his eyes turning red. She was poisoning him. She was toxic._

_He kept running. It was raining and dark outside but he kept running until he reached an alleyway far away from the flames. He collapsed onto his knees and she regained the strength to be able to cradle his head._

_It was too late she knew._

_"I'm s-sorry Michael," she managed weakly._

_"It's--it's o-okay Pamela," he said weakly smiling up at her. "At-at least I got to save you."_

_She cried. She cried even though she thought she had no more tears left to cry. He went still, his eyes unmoving, the smile fading from his face. He looked so pale against her green skin._

_She set him down on the wet ground and stood up. The rain was making her red hair stick to her face and the tears slip away._

_Plants and leaves slithered up her legs and arms healing her wounds, making her stronger and stronger._

_They were screaming for help, begging her to protect them and save them._

_She was Nature's Chosen Protector. They needed a hero and she would be that for them the way Michael was for her._

_Michael died for her. It wasn't her father desperate to save his little girl. It wasn't her mother who found a way to get sober enough to give a shit. It wasn't the classmates that claimed to be her friends._

_It was Michael. It was Michael and plants. She couldn't save Michael but she could save the plants. And she would. She would save them no matter the cost._

_She hadn't even realized she had been running away at full speed until she stopped and realized she was right in front of her parents home. She could see their shadows in the living room and hear their screaming that she grew up hearing all the time._

_"Fuck you Lillian! You're a goddamn alcoholic!"_

_"Pamela is probably fucking dead why are we even still together!"_

_"Then get the fuck out! Go die drunk in a gutter for all I care!"_

_"Maybe I will Pete cause I'm tired of your shit."_

_Her eyes flashed in rage and she lifted her raised her arms making the vines slither up through the windows and cracks of the doorway._

_"Why!?" She yelled making the vines grip them both by the throat and squeeze. She felt pleasure when they screamed in terror and started choking and falling to the floor in desperation. "Why didn't you love me!? I was good! I did everything right! WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME!?"_

_Everything went still. Her parents were lying on the ground, blue in the face and their eyes opened wide in terror. She knew the very moment their hearts stopped beating and released them both._

_She sneered viciously. Are you proud of me now daddy? Pamela Isley was dead. Now she was Poison Ivy: Nature's Chosen Protector. She could never love or be loved. She was a monster now._

_Who could ever love a monster?_

...

She snapped awake panting. 

That was most definitely her least favorite dream. She had it way more often than the others but to have it while napping on the beach in front of Titans Tower was quite jarring. 

"You okay Pammy?" 

She looked over to Garfield who was sitting beside her making sand castles with four-year old Michael. 

"Yeah," Pamela said sitting up. "Just got a bit startled." 

God she felt so crummy after that nightmare. She felt that self-hate and anger swirling around inside her and it was so hard to shake off. 

"You sure?" Dick intoned from her other side where he was rubbing lotion into Kori's back even though the Tamaranian was lying on her stomach fast asleep. "You look really shaken." 

"Yeah," Pamela said standing up. "I think I just need to go for a swim." 

"Go for it," Garfield said. "Rachel and Harleen are already in the water." 

Pamela looked over to the ocean and saw both women swimming lazily between the waves while talking casually. Harleen. Yes she needed Harleen. 

She was wrong before. She could be loved. Harleen loved her. Michael loved her. His love was unconditional. And Harleen was immortal now, willing to spend eternity loving her.

She walked into the cold water and swam over to the them. "Hey Harleen?" 

Harleen turned and smiled at her. "Hey babe." 

"Have a nice nap?" Rachel said. 

"Do you love me?" 

The question caught Harleen off guard and she frowned. "Of course I do. You have doubts?"

"I want to have another baby." 

"And that's my cue to go," Rachel muttered swimming back to the shore. 

"Babe," Harleen said grabbing her hands. "Are you okay?" 

Pamela nodded. "I just love you okay. I love you and I love Michael and I want to have another baby with you." 

Harleen looked into her eyes. "You had that dream again didn't you?" 

Pamela sighed deeply. "Sometimes I hate how talented of a shrink you actually are." 

"Well Pammy, I love you," Harleen said kissing her lips softly. "I would love to have another baby with you. I'll have a million babies with you. But we have to do it when you are one hundred percent ready. Not when you woke up from a horrible dream where you think having another child is a way to get another person to love you." 

Pamela kissed her passionately. "It's not because of that Harleen. It's because I love you and I love Michael. I know now that I am loved. Not just by you two but also by the Titans and Diana, Bruce, Clark, and Selina. Heck even Kara and Lena love me. I've been thinking about having another child for a while now actually." 

Harleen smiled. "I would love to Pamela. It probably is time for Bree to be born." 

Pamela laughed. "I'm not even gonna ask." 

Harleen pulled her into a tight hug and Pamela closed her eyes and melted into her. "Let's talk about it more tonight yeah?" 

Pamela could do nothing but sigh happily. 

_He's looking at her with those cold black eyes, smiling that bloody smile. He looked odd, like he had been completely burned but also had bark growing out of his skin as if he were part tree._

_He laughed that low laugh that made her blood run cold and said, "Poison Ivy, I'm coming for you."_

Her eyes snapped open in terror and she gasped. 

Harleen broke their hug and looked at her with concern. "Pamela, baby are you okay?" 

Pamela frowned. "Yeah yes. I'm okay ."  She gulped. "Everything's fine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when the plot REALLY picks up, and I apologize in advance for the angst that's coming but don't worry, there will be a happy ending, no major characters will die and I will offset it as much as I can with fluff and smut. That being said, some of you requested angry sex and I will include that in the next chapter it just didn't fit in this particular chapter. Requests are welcome! I am interested in the challenge of including it to the story!


	14. Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bree came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling that request that many of you asked for but I have put a Trigger Warning for violence and dub con just in case.

The Harlequin

14\. Bree

"Hey Bruce, thanks for meeting me," Pamela said sitting down at the table across from him. 

The stoic man, in his crisp black suit, gave her a small smile and said, "any time Isley. So what's going on? Why did you call me here?" 

"There's something I want you to research for me," Pamela said frowning. "Or rather someone I want you to look for." 

Bruce tensed. "This is not an eco-terrorist scheme is it?" 

"I've been having these dreams," Pamela said softly. 

Bruce raised a brow. "Dreams?" 

"And I just--what if it's--he could find me--" 

Bruce placed a hand on Pamela's to stop her rambling. "Pamela, what's going on?" 

"Jason Woodrue," Pamela said looking at him in the eyes. "I keep dreaming of Jason Woodrue, and not just the typical memories that I always have. He keeps saying he's coming to get me." 

Bruce looked serious. "Jason Woodrue is a serious threat, but you don't have anything to worry about Pamela. He is dead. You took his human life and when he came back as a plant hybrid I decapitated him. There's no way he could be alive." 

"There are plants that can grow still in spite of losing their heads," Pamela said. "I know this could all just be a silly dream but I never had these types before. Woodrue is a monster. To get me he will kill Michael. He will kill Harleen. He will kill all the Titans." 

Bruce nodded. "He would kill the entire human race if he had to Pamela."

"Will you help me Bruce? I can't sleep at night, I'm so scared he will show up," Pamela said. "The Titans and Harleen and me, we can all defend ourselves, but Michael? He's only 4." 

"I know," Bruce said with a small nod. "I will start researching right away. I know better than to ignore recurring dark dreams, and I want you and your family to be safe." 

"Thank you Bruce," Pamela said with a sigh of relief. 

"Pamela if there's even the slightest shred of evidence that Woodrue could be back, I think you and Harleen should come stay at the League Headquarters," Bruce said. "Michael would be safer somewhere else. Maybe Themyscira. Woodrue can never reach him there." 

Pamela shifted uncomfortably. "I don't like the idea of Michael being far from me." 

"If Woodrue is back he wants you," Bruce said. "As long as you're near Michael, he will be in danger." 

"Bruce," Pamela said looking at him eagerly. "If Woodrue is back somehow, promise me you will end him for good." 

"I thought I did Pamela," Bruce said frowning. 

"If he really did create some type of regrowth hormone then you would have to leave nothing left to grow," Pamela said. "Promise me Bruce. My family and I will never be safe as long as Woodrue lives." 

Bruce nodded looking determined. "I promise Pamela. Oh, and Pamela, I think you need to tell Harleen." 

...

_I'm coming for you Poison Ivy._

Pamela's eyes snapped open. Damn it. Sleeping isn't an option now. 

She sat up and looked around her darkened room. Harleen was gone on patrol. It was well past midnight and it was raining pretty hard. Oh how she hated rain. Rainy nights were always her worst nights. 

She got up from the bed and walked over to Michael's room. The four-year old was fast asleep. He looked peaceful and calm and Pamela frowned. The thought of Woodrue somehow getting his hands on Michael...he would never look peaceful and calm like this again. 

Pamela shook it off. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink. She started washing her face with cold water and sighed when it started taking away her fatigue. 

She stood back up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw Woodrue's face staring back at her, cold black eyes gleaming, bloody grin, pieces of bark on his face and in his hair. 

_I'm coming for you Poison Ivy._

Pamela whimpered and scrambled away from the mirror until her back hit the far wall. "What do you want from me!?" 

Woodrue smirked as his bark covered arm came up and pointed down towards Pamela's belly.  _Not what, who._

Pamela looked down at her belly in confusion then gasped. No. It can't be. 

When she looked up again Woodrue's face was gone. In a panic she bolted out of the bathroom and towards her lab. She couldn't possibly be pregnant again. She only recently stopped her birth control injections, she was going to start them up again tomorrow because she and Harleen decided to wait until after this Woodrue threat was over. 

She went right to the main table and quickly extracted some of her blood. She put it in the tester that Lena had taught her to make then sat back to wait. If she was pregnant it would have had to happen the one time she and Harleen slept together since she stopped the birth control. Pamela's eyes widened when she thought about it, there was nothing careful about that night. 

_..._

_Pamela was sitting beside Rachel and Garfield just fuming. She was so angry that her hybrid experiment failed and not to mention shaken by those weird dreams, so she asked the two Titans to watch Michael for the night because she just wasn't up for it._

_Of course Rachel and Garfield had both already tried to cheer her up but that just wasn't working. It definitely didn't help that Harleen was out on patrol with Dick and Kori, she could really use her wife's comfort right about now._

_Instead the three of them sat down in the main floor watching TV as Garfield played with the babbling 4 year old._

_ "Breaking news," the TV blared catching their attention. "Adonis is at it again  tonight in Jump City Forest. The crazed villain has taken to running around with a blow torch and burning down the forest. The Titans are on the case as we speak but several acres of forest have already burned down. Here we have Fire Chief Angus to discuss the Fire Department's plans to stop this fire."  _

_Pamela stood up angrily and growled._

_"Pamela just calm down okay," Rachel said. "Dick, Kori, and Harleen will take care of it, if they were in trouble they would have called us by now."_

_"Yeah besides Adonis is not even a serious threat," Garfield said. "Once they take his blowtorch he's nothing."_

_"Yeah and in the meantime half the forest burns down," Pamela snapped. "No way! I'm going over there."_

_"To do what exactly Pamela?" Rachel said. "Fire is your weakness."_

_"I have to save as much of the forest as I can! No one gives a shit! Less of all that idiot Fire Chief on TV!"_

_They all looked to the screen at the older white man talking uninterestedly. "I will deploy all the fire engines to the scene now, our goal is containment."_

_"Containment!" Pamela yelled. "That means he makes sure it doesn't spread and then let's the fire die out on its own! Of course he will let the forest burn! What does that useless meatbag CARE about the fucking forest."_

" _Okay you're angry," Garfield said standing up and handing Michael over to Rachel. "I'll go with you."_

_"I don't need a baby sitter Garfield!" Pamela snapped._

_"I wanna help," Garfield said. "I would feel the same if it was the zoo on fire."_

_"You got Michael?" Pamela said to Rachel._

_Rachel looked a bit uncomfortable holding the squirming Michael in her arms but nodded once and said, "I got him, go."_

_They moved to the window and Garfield jumped out turning into a giant Pterodactyl. He looked back at Pamela expectantly and Pamela jumped on his back._

_Pamela hung on as Garfield flew towards the forest. She could see the flames even before they arrived and Pamela felt the anger bubble within her. This Adonis son-of-a-bitch had burned so much! She could hear the plants screaming and begging for mercy. She could feel their searing pain tingling underneath her skin._

_She jumped off Garfield's back as he descended and raised her arms. Vines shot up from the ground and she made them yank out long metal pipes from the ground. The pipes exploded shooting out strong jets of water. She directed the vines to direct that water onto the forest. Garfield turned into an elephant and was spraying the forest with water from his trunk._

_Pamela turned back towards the carnage, the fire was spreading rapidly and she could feel the panic of the surrounding plants as the fire approached._

_Without thinking about it she rushed into the blazing inferno. She had to save them!_

_"Pamela! No!"_

_She ignored Garfield's cry and kept rushing forward. A loud squawk caught her attention and she looked up to a green eagle flying above her head following her._

_Pamela ran to the perimeter of the fire and raised her hands. The plants shivering and trembling in terror uprooted themselves from the ground and started running away from_ _the fire. She could feel the heat tickling her back but she held strong making all the surrounding plants and trees run._

_A green badger landed beside her and started digging into the ground sending thick sheets of dirt onto the fire behind them._

_There was a loud crack and the badger turned into a kangaroo. Before Pamela could react, Garfield grabbed her in jumped away mightily landing several feet away. It was just in time as a massive tree fell over and landed with a loud thud right where Pamela had been standing._

_Garfield shifted back to human and grabbed her wrist. "We have to get out of here!"_

_"Not until I get all these plants and trees away from the fire!" Pamela growled yanking her hand away._

_"Pamela it's dangerous!"_

_Pamela ignored him and lifted her hands again. She made the plants resume their running as more vines shot up from the ground and started sending large chunks of dirt onto the fire. "You get out of here Gar," Pamela said. Garfield huffed then turned into a badger again and continued throwing dirt onto the fire._

_A loud crash caught her attention and she saw a man wearing in a thick flamethrower land with a hard thud in front of them._

_Garfield morphed to human and growled out, "Adonis!"_

_Pamela let out a cry of anger and sent vines out to get him. Adonis yelped when the vines wrapped around his legs and starting shooting them with the flamethrower._

_A yellow star shot out towards his head and hit Adonis in the face making the villain fall back with a painful groan. Garfield morphed into a tiger and rushed him just as Dick emerged from the bushes running towards them._

_"Ivy? Beastboy? What are you doing here?"_

" _I have to save the plants!" Pamela responded._

_"Yooooow!" Adonis screeched as the tiger version of Garfield yanked the flamethrower off his back._

_"Get out of here Ivy! It's too dangerous!" Dick cried jumping in with Garfield when Adonis pressed a button on his suit and suddenly became very buff._

" _No!"_

_Adonis slapped Garfield into a bush and grabbed Dick by the throat in midair. Kori tackled them out of nowhere sending the three of them tumbling into the forest. Garfield climbed out of the bush and looked towards Pamela, who said, "Go help! Stop that asshole!"_

_Garfield nodded once then followed where Kori, Adonis, and Dick went. The plants were almost out of harms way. Just a little bit more! If only that giant Oak tree could move faster!_

_There was a loud crack and Pamela looked up to see a tree falling towards her. She didn't have time to move! It was coming at her fast._

_A body collided with her making her grunt and she flew out of the way landing in the uprooted dirt with a heavy body on top of her._

_She looked up at her savior and gasped. "Harleen!"_

_Harleen, all bruised and bloody with a nasty burn on her arm from fighting Adonis, helped her stand and firmly said, "Pamela, you have to get out of here."_

" _The plants are almost out of harms way! I just need a little more time!"_

_"You were almost killed just a bit ago! We will help the firefighters stop the fire!" Harleen said. "Plus Adonis is still on the loose."_

_"Garfield, Dick, and Kori are fighting him and I am not going anywhere until I get those plants out of here!" Pamela snapped with a growl._

" _You can't be reckless you stubborn woman!" Harleen said gripping her arms. "You have a son to worry about!"_

_"These plants are my children too!" Pamela yelled yanking her arms away from Harleen violently. "You go stop that fuckwad that killed my babies and I'll finish up here."_

_"And let you fucking die? Not a chance Pammy!"_

" _Go stop him Harleen before I tear his throat out myself!" Pamela snapped raising her arms and making the plants continue their path out if harms way._

_"I'm not leaving you!"_

_"Now who's stubborn?" Pamela sneered._

_A rumble of thunder made them both look up and rain started landing on their heads._

_"Yes! Rain!" Harleen cried. She ran towards the flames hitting waves of dirt towards them with her shield. "Hurry up with that Pamela!"_

_"We got him!" Dick called emerging from the bushes dragging out a regular sized Adonis who was unconscious and tied up. Kori and Garfield emerged behind them._

_"Kori, Gar, go help the fire department on the other side," Dick said. "The rain will help a lot but I bet they could use your help! Harleen stay here and protect Pamela. I'll take this asshole to jail."_

_Kori and a falcon version of Garfield took to air and Dick hoisted Adonis over his shoulder and ran into another set of bushes._

_Another crack sounded and Pamela gasped. She turned towards the sound and saw Harleen holding up a flaming tree that was threatening to fall._

_Pamela saw Harleen's muscles straining and saw her face contort in pain as the flames burned her hands. She looked back towards the plants and trees she was moving. They were safely away from the flames. She wrapped a vine around her own waist and another slithered up and wrapped around Harleen's._

_Harleen glanced down at the vine then looked at Pamela questioningly._

_Pamela made a jerking motion with her hands and the vines yanked them both hard away from the flames and deeper into the forest, away from the tree that crashed loudly onto the ground._

_They slammed through the leaves and branches then landed harshly in the mud._

_Harleen groaned painfully beside her and Pamela grabbed her by the front of her armor roughly. "What the hell were you thinking trying to catch a tree that was on fire?"_

_Harleen's eyes flashed from pain to anger instantly and she shoved Pamela's hands off her armor. "I was trying to stop it from hitting you!"_

_"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't wasted my time arguing with me!" Pamela snapped. "I would have been done and out of there before that tree even fell!"_

" _You mean after I literally tackled you out of the way from a tree that nearly KILLED you Pamela?" Harleen cried sitting up on the muddy ground. "What's gotten into you huh? You've been sleeping less and so on edge. What the fuck is going on?"_

_Instead of answering Pamela tackled Harleen back down onto the mud and kissed her violently. Harleen squeaked in surprise and gripped the back of Pamela's neck roughly._

_Pamela shoved a hand into Harleen's armored pants and gripped her length. She felt it grow hard in her hand almost instantly and stroked in hard, fast jerks._

_Harleen gasped into her mouth, her arms flailing out and slamming into the ground so hard she created small craters on the hard floor underneath the thick layer of mud they were on._

_Neither one of them cared that the mud was all over their hair and clothes, in fact they were completely unaware of where they even were. Pamela's fist moved violently on Harleen's cock making obscene slapping noises and Harleen was gasping and squirming from the force of it._

_Pamela growled and bit into Harleen's neck hard. "Harleen," she hissed into her ear. "Fuck me."_

_Harleen growled loudly and shoved Pamela hard by the shoulders. Harleen flew them several feet off the ground and slammed Pamela hard against the tree making the tree shake from the impact._

_Pamela snarled at her and shoved Harleen's pants down to release her hard cock. "Don't hurt the fucking trees!"_

_Harleen responded by biting into Pamela's shoulder and shoving down her pants. Pamela kicked them off her ankle and moaned when Harleen ripped her panties right off her body with one sharp tug._

_Pamela moaned anxiously when Harleen lifted her up and pressed her against the tree then thrust into her with one hard thrust._

_"Fuck!" Pamela cried sliding a hand into Harleen's disheveled muddy hair and yanking it hard._

_Harleen started moving her hips hard and fast. She pounded into her viciously and Pamela was lost in pleasure. Harleen filled her so good and hit spots that made her see stars and now she was relentless: a perfect combination of anger and bloodlust bubbling to the surface._

_The bark of the tree behind her was pressing into her shoulders with every thrust and Pamela could feel it shake trying to sustain the force of Harleen's thrust. Pamela wasn't even sure she could handle it, she was sure to have bruises all over her inner thighs, but good god it felt so good._

_For the safety of the tree though, Pamela made a vine gripped Harleen by the throat and yanked her with one sharp tug. Harleen stumbled away and landed on the mud on her butt but Pamela clung to her making sure they never disconnected._

_The red-head gripped Harleen's hair in both of her hands and started riding her hard and fast never moving the vine around Harleen's throat that was squeezing tight but not cutting off her air supply._

_Harleen moaned and gripped Pamela's hips in a bruising grip thrusting up every time Pamela slammed down on her. Pamela's ass slapped loudly on Harleen's thighs, the mud squished and squelched underneath them, and their moans were harsh and anxious._

_Pamela was gonna cum. She was gonna cum so hard she wasn't sure she could handle it._

_Her body jolted and she cried out trembling violently on Harleen's lap her thrusts erratic. Harleen yanked the vine off her throat with a desperate growl and flipped them over with a speed that wasn't humanly possibly._

_Pamela was cumming again even before her back slammed into the mud. She trembled and moaned scratching and slapping the ground beneath her not caring that the mud was gathering underneath her fingertips. Harleen pistoned her hips into Pamela's groaning louder and louder with every thrust. Pamela never stopped cumming but still she cried out loudly when Harleen's legs trembled and she poured into her shoving herself as deep as possible into Pamela's heat._

_They trembled and shuddered together, Pamela jolting with every jet of hot cum that poured out of Harleen's cock into her. It seemed to go on for an eternity before they collapsed breathlessly onto the mud, soaking wet and filthy._

_They lay there panting in silence for a moment until Harleen pulled out and plopped beside her laughing softly and said, "I got mud in places mud should definitely not be."_

_"He's coming for me."_

_Harleen turned her head towards Pamela and looked at her with worry. "Who is?"_

_"Jason Woodrue."_

_Harleen sat up with her eyes wide. "No that's impossible Pamela. He's dead."_

_"I keep seeing him in my dreams!" Pamela cried tears sliding down her cheeks. "He says he's coming for me. Harleen, I'm scared. I'm so scared."_

_Harleen immediately pulled Pamela into a tight hug and held her close. "No shh, shh it's okay baby. I won't let Woodrue or anyone get to you."_

_Pamela looked into her eyes fearfully. "He'll kill you."_

_"Then I'll take him down with me!" Harleen said squeezing her tight. "But I'm not letting that son-of-a-bitch ever lay a hand on you again. I promise."_

...

Pamela gasped. The result was clear. This test was Lena's greatest work, it made no mistakes. 

She was pregnant, with a girl. Harleen had already picked the name Bree. She was pregnant with Bree! 

And Woodrue was coming for  _her_ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want Supercorp you say?? That can be arranged!


	15. Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's coming for her. Can they protect her?

The Harlequin

15\. Host

"Nothing," Bruce said with a heavy sigh walking around the table where the Titans and Pamela were all sitting. 

Clark who was leaning up against the wall beside Diana said, "are you sure Bruce? Pamela says those dreams are consistent." 

"I checked everywhere," Bruce said. "There is no trace of Jason Woodrue at all." 

"We have to do something," Harleen said anxiously standing up at the table. "That psychopath threatened my daughter!" 

"There is no evidence Woodrue is even alive Harleen!" Bruce said. "Pamela has gone through severe trauma, this could be some sort of projection." 

"If that's your way of saying it's all in my head I will kick you right in the nads Bruce!" Pamela hissed. "I see him! I feel his presence! I feel like every second of everyday he's watching and waiting!" 

"I've searched for five months Pamela," Bruce insisted. 

"What if it's someone else?" Diana offered. 

"Or something else," Rachel said. "After Slade died the first time Dick started seeing hallucinations of him and we didn't believe him but the hallucination Slade was literally beating him to death." 

"That's right," Dick said. "It turns out I was infected by some mutated dust that was on Slade's things. Something like that could have happened to Pamela." 

"Or," Garfield said. "They can be a shapeshifter like me. It could be someone else posing as Woodrue." 

Diana stood up off the wall with a pensive face. "If that's the case it could literally be anyone posing as Woodrue." 

"But who would know your past well enough to pose as Woodrue?" Bruce said. 

"They wouldn't need to know my whole history," Pamela said. "Woodrue didn't come into my life until college. He didn't know much about me." 

Harleen growled in anger and slammed her fists against the table. "What does this person want with my child!?"

"Revenge?" Bruce said. 

"Or access to a plant god that they could raise as their own," Diana said. "Whoever this person is we can't allow them to take the baby." 

Clark walked over to Pamela and said, "Who do you know that knows your history and maybe has a vendetta against you?" 

"Who knows my history is not really a lot of people," Pamela said. "But there are hundreds, maybe even thousands of people who would want to hurt me. I made a lot of enemies in the villain community, and I have been an eco-terrorist since the 60's."

Dick looked at Pamela determined, "I'll make a list. We can cross reference them, do some recon." 

"His obsessive behavior will work to your advantage this time," Garfield said giving her a toothy grin. 

"I will assist too friend Pamela," Kori said. "Should we not offer friend Pamela and friend Harleen more protection?" 

"Agreed," Diana said. "She's four months away from giving birth and this person has not made a move. They could be waiting until Pamela is close to giving birth or until the baby is actually born. That is when Pamela will be most vulnerable." 

"And we can't discount the possibility that this could be Woodrue himself," Rachel said. 

"She is safer here in Titans Tower," Bruce said. "Victor's security is the best and you'll have five heroes here at all times to protect you." 

"Let me make some more maneaters and I won't even need their help," Pamela grumbled. 

Harleen grimaced. "Last time you tried to make one that didn't eat humans it nearly ate Lou!" 

"I think at least one League member should stand watch in your living room too," Clark said. "While you are sleeping or the Titans are on patrol there would be someone awake and standing guard. We know you are extremely powerful Pamela, probably more powerful than many of is combined, but while you're pregnant you have a weakness."

Pamela frowned and grabbed her belly worriedly. 

"Don't worry Pamela," Bruce said. "No matter who it is, we aren't letting anyone take your baby." 

...

"I upgraded the security on your floor," Lena said sitting beside Kara on the couch. "When Kara told me we were staying here this week because you're due any day now, both to protect you and make sure I'm here when it's time to deliver. So I upgraded a few holes. Victor did a great job but things can always be better." 

Kara laughed and hugged Lena's shoulders. "Just don't let Victor hear you say that." 

Harleen gave Lena a weak smile. "Thanks Lena, but honestly if Woodrue is planning a kidnapping I doubt he will go through the trouble of actually sneaking in." 

Pamela nodded. "Agreed, he would just burst in." 

"Then we'll be ready," Kara said. "I bet he will have a hard time getting through a Kryptonian, a God and all your mutant plants." 

"And I'm sure the Titans would join in too," Lena said. "In any case I brought my Lex-o-suit. If I become the last line of defense for some reason I will fight tooth and nail to protect little Bree." 

"Thank you," Pamela said smiling. "I appreciate all of you for being willing to fight for me. Weak from giving birth or not, I will die before I let that maniac take my daughter."

"You guys are one of us now," Kara said. "Besides your kid will be named after me so..." 

Lena laughed and shoved Kara's shoulder playfully. "Just a middle name calm down Kara." 

Kara grinned. "I earned it okay!" 

Harleen grinned. "Lena if we ever have more kids we can name one of them after you if you wanna watch too." 

Lena flushed. "No thanks." 

Kara snorted her laughter. "She's shy." 

"We'll make you not shy," Harleen said winking. 

Lena blushed and turned her head away saying, "oh god," as the rest of the room erupted in laughter. 

"Okay okay let's not tease her anymore or she'll cut me off," Kara said. 

Lena scoffed. "You know I blame you two for corrupting Kara." 

Harleen laughed and Pamela smirked saying, "us? How?" 

"She was shy and more...vanilla before she saw you two having sex in the sky," Lena said. "Now she's..." 

Kara grinned when Lena trailed off blushing. 

"Ah I see," Harleen said grinning. "Is Supergirl a freak in the sheets?" 

"Too much for you to handle Lena?" Pamela said chuckling. 

"Do you have to do it in a Kryptonite room so she won't break you?" Harleen said. 

"Oh she does, but not for that reason!" Kara cried laughing but not looking embarrassed at all. 

Lena squeaked. "Kara!" 

"Is that so?" Pamela said. "And how does she use it then." 

"Well she likes to use to subdue me so she can have her way with me," Kara said. 

"Holy shit!" Harleen said. "Lena you're a dom?"

"I wasn't always! You corrupted Kara and by extension me!" 

"You say corrupted we say enlightened," Harleen said shrugging. 

"Yeah we never told Kara to do anything sexual," Pamela said. "In fact we have never talked about anything like this until now." 

"If anything watching us only made her more brave and confident," Harleen said. 

"So if she's a freak in the sheets," Pamela leaned forward with a smirk. "She was already that from the beginning and so are you."

"Do you fuck every night?" Harleen asked. 

"Pretty much, even when Lena is working late I'll just pop by her office and we'll fuck on her desk." 

"Kara!" 

"Oh you've come such a long way my little Padawan!" Harleen cried. "Not that long ago you were embarrassed that you watched Michael's conception, look at you now." 

"Yeah corrupted!" Lena cried. "And Kara you better stop telling them our intimacy."

"Oh come on Lena, do you really think we could lie to them?" Kara hugging Lena close with a smile. 

"It's none of their business!" Lena cried. 

"Ooo Kara," Harleen said grinning. "I think your dom is gonna punish you later, you're being a naughty girl."

"We could just watch you," Pamela said grinning. 

"Ooo hot!" Harleen added. 

"What? No!" Lena cried. 

"Okay okay that's enough," Kara said standing up. "No more teasing my girlfriend." 

"But it's so fun!" Harleen said grinning. 

_Poison Ivy._

Pamela looked around the room. Harleen and Kara were laughing and giving each other a high five while Lena was playfully smacking Kara's arm. 

_The time is near Poison Ivy. We'll be meeting again...very soon._

Pamela shot up out of her seat with wide eyes and everyone turned toward her, their laughter dying down. 

"Pammy, what's wrong?" Harleen stood up and looked at her concerned. 

"He's here," Pamela said looking around nervously. "I can hear him!" 

"I just upped the security," Lena said frowning. "There's no way we wouldn't be able to detect him." 

His laugh rumbled lowly in Pamela's head and she gasped.  _And how do you know I'm not already in here._

"No!" Pamela cried. 

_How do you know I haven't been in here the whole time. Watching...waiting._

"He's in here!" Pamela cried tears sliding down her cheeks. "He's hiding!" 

Kara stood up ready to attack. "Where?" 

Vines erupted from all the plants so suddenly they ripped through the pots and started waving in the air like tentacles. 

Lena squeaked and backed away in shock. Harleen looked at Pamela incredulously. "Honey you have to calm down your plants are going on the fritz!" 

Kara jumped away from a vine that whipped at her face. "Pamela! Why are you attacking us?" 

Pamela's eyes were wide in terror. "I'm not." 

Harleen grabbed her communicator and called quickly, "Titans! Mayday! We are under attack!" 

"Harleen?" Dick's voice sounded sleepy. 

"Get downstairs now!" Harleen cried before tossing the communicator aside and lifting her shield to block a swinging vine. 

"Lena," Kara cried punching away a vine with all her might. "Get Pamela out of here!" 

Lena ran to Pamela and took her arm. "Let's go!" 

Pamela started running with her then lurched forward in agony. "Ahh!" 

Lena was barely able to catch her. "Oh no," Lena breathed. "She's going into labor!"

"What? Now?" Harleen cried. 

_Tick tock Poison Ivy. Tick Tock._

"He knew," Pamela said breathily. "He knew it would happen today." 

A wall of black light appeared in front of her blocking the impact of a thorny vine and moments later Rachel replaced it. "I'll protect you while you give birth Pamela," Rachel said extending her black light around the three of them. "But we have to get out of here." 

A giant green lion jumped into the fray grabbing onto a vine as Kori flew above shooting acid bolts at it. 

Dick ran up to them and said, "I'll check all the other rooms, go!" 

The black light engulfed them completely and they appeared in Pamela and Harleen's bedroom. Lena immediately helped Pamela lie down and started adjusting the pillows. 

Rachel stood at the foot of the bed and erected a black bubble all around them. She stood in a defensive position and waited. 

_Hah! You think dark magic can stop me? You think your super powered friends can stop me? No one can stop me Poison Ivy, and you know it._

"Lena," Pamela said gripping her hand. "Can you stop the birth? Keep the baby in for longer until the League gets here." 

Lena looked under Pamela's dress and pulled off her underwear. She looked again then shook her head. "Your water already broke and you're already nearly completely dilated. I don't know how this is happening so fast." 

"Dick already called the League," Rachel said. "Diana went to Themyscira to help protect Michael, and Bruce, Clark, Barry, and Arthur are on their way." 

"Can you delay it?" Pamela said with pleading eyes. 

Lena frowned. "This baby wants to come out now Pamela, you won't be able to avoid pushing even if you wanted to." 

_No one can save you Poison Ivy. Bree will be my new champion. I will raise her and groom her to get rid of all these worthless meatbags and create a world where only plants live!_

"You'll never touch her!" Pamela spat. 

"What?" Lena said. 

"I know what Woodrue wants to do," Pamela cried. "He wants to train Bree to eventually kill all the humans and replace them with plants." 

Lena looked at her wide eyed. "Is that...is that what he told you?" 

"I can hear him in my head! He's here! I can feel it!" Pamela cried. 

"And he's controlling your plants?" Rachel said. "How?" 

"I don't know!" Pamela cried. "I just know he's here I can feel it." 

"How did he do it?" Rachel said. "How did he get into the Tower?" 

"How did he leave zero trace to the point that not even Batman could find him?" Lena said. "Something isn't adding up." 

_Your friends are perceptive. But knowing the answers won't prepare them any better. Bree will still be mine._

"Never!" Pamela hissed. "You will never lay a finger on my daughter!" 

Rachel looked at her with worry. "I don't like that he's in your head, that means he knows where you are." 

A loud bang against the black bubble made them all jolt. Rachel crouched into a fighting stance and created black bubbles around her hands. Lena reached into her blazer and pulled out a gun. 

"Whoa!" Pamela cried. "Did you have that the whole time?" 

"Always do," Lena said. "Being Kara's girlfriend and also a Luthor comes with some dangers. This is a laser gun, it doesn't need bullets or anything." 

"Good defense against a plant monster," Rachel said. "It could burn him."

Pamela jolted upwards in pain. The pressure was too powerful she needed to push. 

"The head is already pushing through!" Lena cried. "How is this possible? This should be taking hours not minutes!" 

_I might be moving things along. After all I can control all plants...and that includes you._

Pamela's eyes widened. No. No it couldn't be. "H-how?" she said through gritted teeth trying to stop herself from pushing but pushing anyways. 

The banging on the bubble got louder and was starting to crack it. Rachel moved quickly trying to repair the cracks as they appeared. 

"Almost out Pamela! Keep pushing!" Lena cried. 

_Do you wanna know how Poison Ivy? You wanna know how I survived being shot up with a lethal injection and burned alive and then decapitated and still managed to come back? Didn't you learn anything at Botany school Ivy? What's that PhD for anyways? A plant is never really dead unless you..._

"...kill them from the root." 

_See you did learn something. Gold star for you Ivy. My roots were laid bare, rotting beneath the surface waiting for a new host to be able to grow again! And now I have my host! My connection to the plants is complete! With Bree at my side the world will be mine for the taking!_

"He has a host!" Pamela cried through a final push before the cries of a baby filled the room. 

"What?" Rachel said as Lena cleaned up and swaddled the baby with the sheets. 

"Woodrue!" Pamela said. "He grew himself in a host! That means he could look like anyone! But he still has his plants powers! He can even control the plant side of me, that's probably how he took over my own plants!" 

"We need to get out of here!" Lena said handing Pamela the baby and picking up her gun. "If Woodrue is in a host we don't know who could be our enemy or if he could change bodies and take another host." 

Rachel looked at her with wide eyes. "So he could potentially take over Dick, Kori, Gar, or Harleen's body?" 

"Or worse," Lena said gulping. "He could take over Kara's." 

_Hah! Like I would choose a host with such a debilitating weakness! Besides a living host would be too cumbersome._

"Living..." 

Lena and Rachel both looked at Pamela in question. 

Pamela's eyes widened. "He's not in a living host! His host is a dead person!" 

"A dead person," Lena scoffed. "Great, that means we can't kill him again." 

"We have to destroy his roots!" Pamela said. 

"How do we find those?" Rachel said. 

"I don't know," Pamela said. 

"Well we aren't gonna find out in here," Lena said. "Rachel transfer us to my lab in National City. I can do some research, try to find out where his roots are and destroy it." 

_I don't think so._

The black bubble exploded into tiny shards and Rachel was hit hard by a fighting staff sending her crashing into the wall. Lena immediately started shooting at the tall dark body in front of them. The laser beams didn't even affect him in the least. He turned around slowly and laughed deeply. 

"Hello Poison Ivy." His voice was different but the inflections still gave Pamela the chills. 

Rachel stood up weakly from the wall and lunged with wide eyes yelling out, "Slade!" 

He chuckled low and flipped easily over Rachel's attack. He snatched her by hood and viciously kneed her in the kidneys. Making her cry out and fall to the ground in agony. "Silly girl I am not Slade, but he was the perfect host. He possessed great skill and knowledge." 

"Stay back you monster!" Lena cried pressing a button on her watch. Green metallic armor covered her entire body and she started shooting green lasers at him. 

Slade dodged the attacks easily, flipping and jumping all around the room. Lena just kept shooting not letting him get near. "Rach--er, Raven! Get us out of here!" 

Rachel groaned and got up from the ground weakly. Pamela extended a hand releasing a vine from her wrist. She gripped Rachel by the waist and yanked her towards her. 

Rachel zoomed towards them creating a black bubble around them yelling out, "Azarath Metrios Zinthos!" 

...

They were panting heavily on the ground of Lena's lab. Lena let her armor fall away and moved Rachel gently onto her back. "Are you alright? He hit you really hard." 

"I'm fine," Rachel said sitting up weakly. "My magic is already healing me. We aren't safe here. Sla--or um, Woodrue, is tapped into Pamela's mind, he already knows where we are." 

"Then you two get out of here," Lena said. "Your plant metabolism is already helping you recover more Pamela. I'll stay here and search for his roots." 

She walked to her desk and handed them two small devices. "Here, keep these in your ears so you can hear me when i find something." 

"We need to go back to Titans tower and fight," Rachel said. "The rest of the team doesn't know that Slade is actually Woodrue!" 

"He has Slade's fighting skills and also plant powers," Lena said. "That makes him extremely dangerous." 

"But what about Bree?" Pamela said looking down at the baby. She didn't get to really look at her until now. She was crying and agitated but she was still beautiful. Pale skin like Harleen had before her unfortunate dip into a vat of acid, but a patch of red hair on her head and green eyes exactly like Pamela's. 

"She's beautiful Pamela," Lena said gently taking the baby from Pamela's arms and rocking her. 

Pamela reached for her anxiously. "What are you doing?" 

"Woodrue is tapped into your mind," Lena said. "As long as you have Bree, the one he's really after, he will be able to find her. You two go, I'll call J'onn and Alex and they will keep Bree safe while I search for the root." 

Rachel stood up and helped Pamela stand. "Lena is right. We need to destroy Woodrue's new host in the meantime and then destroy the roots." 

Pamela looked worried and anxious. "Are you s-sure Lena?" 

"J'onn is a powerful Martian and Alex is an absolute badass," Lena said. "Bree will be safe here. Now go before Woodrue finds us." 

Rachel took Pamela's arm and the black engulfed them completely. They were back in the bedroom. Everything was eerily quiet, the room completely destroyed from Lena's Kryptonite attacks. 

Rachel looked around the room tensely. "Where Slade?" 

Pamela gasped when she saw Slade on the ground still and unmoving. Both of them ran to the body and started shaking him. Pamela felt his pulse, there was none. 

"What's happening?" Rachel said forming a black ball of energy in her fist. "Why isn't he moving? Has Woodrue said anything to you?" 

"I-I don't know," Pamela said looking around the room with wide eyes. 

The door burst open and all the Titans jumped in with Harleen in the lead and Kara staying in the hallway when she saw all the Kryptonite residue in the room. 

Dick immediately pulled out his fighting staff, "Slade!" 

"What?" Garfield cried. "How is that possible?" 

"Don't even bother," Rachel said standing up. "He's dead. Woodrue was using him as a host but we don't know what happened." 

Kara frowned and said, "We were fighting the vines and then all of a sudden all the plants stopped attacking us and we were really confused and then we came here to look for you." 

Harleen ran up to Pamela and helped her stand. "Pammy! Are you okay? Where's Bree?" 

The laugh resonated deep within her making her gasp.  _Thanks for making that so easy Poison Ivy. Don't worry. I'll take care of your little girl._

"Yeah," Kara said from the hallway where she looked a bit queasy. "And where's Lena?" 

Pamela's eyes widened in horror. "Lena!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put in that Supercorp suggestion someone requested but that's about as far as I'll go in this particular story cause I dont really wanna write smut for anyone other than Harlivy. More requests welcome, the angst isn't over yet but there is probably like three or so more chaps of actual plot and then I will only post oneshots of maybe suggestions or ideas that I might get.


	16. Mother's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother will do anything it takes to get her child back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

The Harlequin

16\. A Mother's Fury

"Where is she?" Harleen cried slapping her hands on the league table so hard it almost snapped it in half. 

Clark sighed deeply. "Bruce has his best on the job and Kara is working with the DEO in National City to find her Harleen, but Lena is a Luthor, and I know Luthors well enough to know that when they don't wanna be found, they won't be." 

"And we're sure that Woodrue has access to her knowledge?" Arthur said pacing around the room. "Cause if not he could be hiding in places Woodrue would." 

"The Titans all around the world are searching every forest in the world," Barry said. "I am actually gonna join in on the search. They could use my help." 

"I'll check the seas," Arthur said. "It's a long shot but we should leave no stone unturned." As Barry and Arthur left the room Clark approached Harleen slowly. 

"How is Pamela?" Clark said placing a gentle hand on Harleen's arm. 

Harleen frowned. "How do you think she is? Our daughter was just taken by the man who tortured her and made her who she is in the body of a fucking super genius! Do you know what kinds of horrible things Woodrue will do to our daughter? Do you have any idea Clark!?" 

Clark looked sad and pulled Harleen into a hug. "I'm sorry Harleen. We will do everything in our power to find Bree." 

Harleen looked up at him and said, "then talk to Lex." 

Clark recoiled back and scoffed. "Lex can't be trusted." 

"Of course he can't!" Harleen said. "But right now you have a common enemy. He hates aliens and metahumans and he hates his sister too. You tell him that his sister taken over by a metahuman is training a plant god to end all human life on Earth, he will fucking tell you where all the Luthor hide outs are." 

"No he won't," Clark said. "You don't know him like I do." 

"You won't even try?" Harleen cried slamming her hands on the table again. 

Clark looked at her firmly. "You aren't thinking straight Harleen. You are angry and desperate, those are the things that Lex preys on! He doesn't care about the world Harleen, he will find a way to save himself and then just take advantage of you." 

Harleen yanked out her sword and growled, "then I'll MAKE him talk!" 

Clark gripped Harleen's hand gripping onto the hilt of the sword. "That is what Harley would do. But what would Harleen do?" 

Harleen faltered and tears spilled from her eyes. The sword fell out of her hands and she crumbled down to her knees sobbing hard. Clark moved downwith her and hugged her to his chest. 

"I'm sorry Harleen," Clark said. "I know this is difficult, I can't say I wouldn't be the same if the same had happened to my son, but don't lose hope okay? Diana reported in that everything is peaceful in Themyscira and Michael is safe, and every member of the Titans and Justice League are out there searching for Bree. We will find her Harleen. We won't ever give up." 

Harleen just sobbed into his chest and clung to him harder. "I never even got to see her Clark. Does she look the same?" 

Clark backed away slightly and looked at her questioningly. "Look the same as what?" 

Harleen sobered and shook her head. "Nothing." 

Clark nodded in understanding. "Oh right, your run in with the Legion. I'll ask no more then. Anyways, the point is Harleen, we will find Bree, you will get to see her and hold her in your arms." 

They broke the hug completely and Harleen sighed sadly. "Thanks Clark. Has Victor made any progress on finding the root?" 

Clark shook his head. "Nothing yet but he's working with every tech savvy person and genius there is on the Titans and League combined. They'll find something soon." 

They both jumped into fighting positions with a yelp when there was a sudden flash. When the flash dissipated Zatanna was standing there looking smug. 

Clark sighed. "Zatanna what are you doing here?" 

"You have the entire Justice League and Titan looking for a missing plant god baby and you don't call me?" Zatanna said in amocking tone. "I'm hurt Clark." 

"Sometimes you play games and we don't really have time for games right now Zatanna," Clark said.

Harleen shoved past him and stood directly in front of her. "Can you help us? You have magic! Can you help us find Woodrue?" 

Zatanna just smiled smugly at her. "Of course I can. Clark is just afraid to ask me cause I've done some questionable shit in the past, and magic can actually hurt him." 

"Well I've way worse than questionable shit so I don't give a fuck," Harleen said. "Help us. It's my daughter who is missing." 

Zatanna frowned. "I know. I'm friends with Selina. She was out helping her Batty boyfriend with the search and we ran into each other. She told me everything." 

"So help us then," Clark said. "No games." 

"It's easier than you think," Zatanna said with a cocky grin. "Woodrue can control plants and therefore control part of Ivy and basically read her mind. The thing is Ivy has the same power. With a little magical boost she could not only read Woodrue's mind right back but also find his root." 

Harleen perked up. "Let's do it!" 

"Wait," Clark grabbed Harleen's forearm to stop her. "Magic always has consequences. It's those consequences that get you into trouble Zatanna. If you do this magical boost, what will happen to Pamela?" 

Zatanna shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing too crazy, it might make her more plant than human." 

Harleen bristled. "What do you mean?" 

"More of her body will be made of plants and she, uh, might lose her ability to experience emotion," Zatanna said. 

"Emotion?" Harleen said her body going lax. 

"So she could go back to being a heartless eco-terrorist?" Clark said. 

Harleen punched his arm with a growl. "She was NEVER heartless." 

"I mean it's not for sure," Zatanna said with a shrug. "I would be enhancing her plant powers so I don't really know how the magic could affect her. But for sure she should be able to sense where Woodrue is, where his roots are hidden, heck she might even sense Bree herself since she's part plant!" 

"Then let's do it." Pamela walked into the room. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears and she looked exhausted. 

"Pamela," Clark said stepping towards her. "Magic is dangerous and..." 

"I don't care!" Pamela snapped baring her teeth. "I am the one who handed Bree right over to him! I should have known that Lena wasn't herself! I should have never left Bree out of my sight for even a second! This is MY fault!" 

"Hey no," Harleen said taking her hands. "I should have been there too! This isn't all on you." 

"You were doing your part and now I have to do mine," Pamela said pulling her hands away. "Do the spell Zatanna." 

Clark stepped away in defeat and said, "you understand the risks right? You could completely lose your humanity." 

Pamela looked at him directly and said, "if I do, I need you to end me." 

Clark gasped. "What? No! Pamela, you're my friend..." 

"If I lose my humanity I won't be your friend anymore," Pamela said. "I'll be a monster just like Woodrue." 

"Pamela no!" Harleen said taking her hands. "No one is gonna kill you." 

"That's why I asked him not you," Pamela said firmly. 

"I won't kill you," Clark said frowning. 

Pamela scoffed. "You always were a goody goody Clark that's why Lex keeps handing your ass to you even though he's a powerless human. I should have asked Bruce, he'll do it." 

"Pamela, stop it!" Harleen stepped in between her and Zatanna. "Our contingency plan will NOT be to KILL you." 

"You don't realize the danger Harleen," Pamela said sneering. "I know what the plants feel. I know what they think. They hate humans. They hate them for all the damage they have caused. If I become all plant then I will hate them too." 

Harleen looked into her eyes. "You'll hate me?" 

Pamela let out a soft sob. "I-I...I don't know Harleen." 

"I'll kill you." 

Everyone looked at Zatanna in surprise. She pulled out her wand from her magician jacket and said, "if you go genocide crazy, I will reverse the spell, but you couldn't survive that." 

"Isn't there another spell?" Harleen said. 

"But that would have consequences of its own Harleen," Zatanna said. "I'm sure Clark would not approve." 

"Of course not but I don't approve of killing Pamela either," Clark said. "I'd rather just go talk to Lex." 

"Yes!" Harleen cried anxiously. "Let's go talk to that bald bastard, please..."

"No!" Pamela snapped. "The longer Bree is with Woodrue the more likely we will never get her back! He will experiment on her, torture her, and who knows what other terrible things, and using the brain of a super genius...Bree has no chance." 

"Ivy is right," Zatanna said. "We don't really have time for Lex's mind games." 

Pamela pushed past her and said, "let's do this." 

"Pammy please," Harleen breathed tears sliding down her cheeks. 

Pamela gripped her by the arms and kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Harleen melted into the kiss and returned it with fervor. 

"I love you Harleen," Pamela said. "I love you with my entire human heart, so much that even my plants love you. If after this there's even a shred of humanity left in me, just know that it loves you. It loves you entirely no matter how small that shred is. Take Bree, go to Themyscira, keep her safe there with Michael, and then stay there until Zatanna does what she needs to." 

"Pamela please..."

"It might not happen," Zatanna said looking nervous. "I won't kill you if you have any humanity left in you Ivy." 

"If I become a threat to the world you do what is necessary!" Pamela snapped. "Now cast the spell." 

Zatanna waved her wand and green sparks shot out striking Pamela in the chest and engulfing her in bright green light. 

"Pamela!" Harleen cried running to her only to be held back by Clark. 

"She has made her choice Harleen," Clark said. 

"This shouldn't be happening Clark!" Harleen cried struggling in his grip. "This was supposed to be avoided!" 

Clark turned her in his grip. "What are you talking about?" 

"Pamela becoming a plant monster hell bent on destroying the world!" Harleen said. "That's the reason I drank the god elixir and became a god Clark! But in this new timeline I joined the Titans, we defeated Slade using Pamela's plan, and Woodrue was able to come back because of it! This wasn't supposed to be happening!" 

"What?" 

Harleen turned to Pamela who was staring at her. No. It wasn't Pamela. Not anymore. Her green eyes looked dark, devoid of all emotion and there was a sneer on her face. 

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen Pammy," Harleen said. "Please believe me, your future was terrible. You would watch me grow old and die and then Michael and Bree would follow, and then everyone in our entire family line. You would keep them as plant momentos just like the Harlequin flower and then after the last of our line died some thugs would burn it all to the ground. All of it. Your entire greenhouse including your family flowers, gone. And in retaliation you would destroy the entire world. Brainiac told me that me becoming immortal would avoid it all! I did this all for you Pamela. I didn't know that it would bring back Woodrue and get our daughter kidnapped!" 

Ivy looked at her blankly and cold then closed her eyes. The three of them watched the green woman in complete silence waiting for a response. 

"The root is located at the bottom of the cavern that Slade fell down," she said after a long moment. "Bree is being held in a secret lab at the bottom of the ocean." 

"I'll get the Titans to go take care of the root," Clark said. "And Arthur can head to the lab, Kara and I can go in since we can swim really fast and don't really need that much oxygen." 

"I am going for her myself," Ivy snapped with a low growl. "Zatanna, zap us there." 

Zatanna flinched. "It's not that s-simple, I need the exact location and..."

A vine wrapped around her throat and pulled her down to her knees. "I wasn't ASKING meatbag! Do it now!" 

"Pamela stop!" Harleen grabbed Ivy's hands as Clark yanked the vines off of Zatanna and pulled her up to her feet protectively. 

"I am doing what is necessary!" Ivy spat glaring right into Harleen's eyes. "Tell the Titans to burn the root, you will get Bree and go to Themyscira and I will destroy Woodrue myself." 

Harleen's eyes widened. "You can't Pamela, what about Lena?" 

"Lena is nothing more than an empty shell!" 

"No she's not!" They all turned to Kara who zoomed in from a window. "I saw the coordinates Clark sent to the Titans about the root's location." Clark waved his phone in his hand. "And I listened in to see if you knew anything about Lena. She is NOT an empty shell. You said yourself Woodrue wanted a dead host because a living one would be difficult. I know Lena is in there, fighting him." 

Ivy sneered at her. "Well now she's a useless meatbag in my way." 

"I won't let you hurt her!" Kara cried. 

"Pamela please," Harleen grabbed her cheeks. "This isn't you." 

Ivy's eyes looked teary for a moment as she looked into Harleen's eyes then just as quick they returned to their hard cold state. "Take us there now!" a vine gripped Zatanna's wrist making her cry out. "The vine is telling you the location. Transport us, now!" 

"Zatanna don't!" Clark cried but the vines was squeezing so tightly Zatanna was sure it would yank her hand clean off. With her other hand she flicked her wand and the room flashed around them. 

They appeared again in a dark cavern surrounded on all sides by thick glass. They were so deep in the ocean the water was nearly black. Zatanna had used most of her strength to make sure to transport them all including Clark, Kara, and Harleen, so she fell to the ground weakly. 

Clark caught her before she hit the ground, "Zatanna!" 

Ivy took off into the cavern disappearing into the darkness before anyone could do anything. "Pamela!" Harleen cried moving to follow. 

"No!" Zatanna gripped Harleen's wrist to stop her. "You stay with me, Clark, Kara, go after her, hurry! She will kill Lena without hesitation!" She waved her wand and sent out small red sparks in all directions. "That's a spell that can protect you from Woodrue invading your bodies, but I only had enough strength to make it last for 30 minutes. You don't have a lot of time, go!" 

Clark and Kara zoomed into the darkness full speed and Harleen fell to her knees beside Zatanna with wide eyes. "We have to do something Zatanna! Pammy is still in there! I saw it. It was only for a short little moment but I saw it! She still has humanity left in her!" 

"I know," Zatanna said. "I sensed it. That's why I haven't reversed the spell. I can't kill her, not when part of her is still human." 

"Then what do we do?" Harleen said. "Another spell? You aren't strong enough? And what about the consequence?" 

"You're right I'm not strong enough," Zatanna said. "But you are. I can put the spell within you and you would have to deliver it by kissing her." 

"Kissing her?" 

"Hey kisses have an important role in the magical world Harleen, true love's kiss isn't just a fairy tale," Zatanna said pouting. "But in this case, you are just doing it to administer the spell." 

"What will the spell do?" 

"The spell can't be reversed without killing her," Zatanna said. "But you can bring her humanity back out. This spell could only work if she has any humanity left in her and we determined she does." 

"That's great!" Harleen said. "If we can restore her humanity she will stop even though she is more powerful than she was before." 

"But the consequence," Zatanna frowned. 

Harleen gulped. "What is it?" 

"It's like a curse," Zatanna said. "Usually you would have to stay away from her for 13 years or the spell will be reversed, but since you are just the deliverer of the spell and I am the caster I will be able to offset it so I have to stay away for longer. You would have to stay away for three years and me for ten." 

"S-stay away?"

Zatanna nodded solemnly. "You can never see her or she you for three complete years on this day. And she can't know why until after your time is over." 

Harleen looked at her with tears in her eyes. "B-but, but what about the Titans? And Michael and Bree?" 

"There will be no Titans, no humans left at all if you don't stop her," Zatanna said. "And Michael and Bree will grow up to be plant monsters like her. You have to do this Harleen. She loves you. She will understand." 

"Everyone in her life abandoned her Zatanna," Harleen said. "Her parents, her friends. How could I--"

Zatanna grabbed her hand. "It's the only way."

Harleen dropped her head in tears. "I know. I just hope she can forgive me." 

...

"Pamela stop!" Kara cried rushing Ivy and she released vines towards Lena who laughed viciously. 

"Ooo you found me Poison Ivy," Lena said in a deep purring voice that didn't sound natural. 

Ivy dodged Kara's attack as Clark swooped in behind Lena and picked up Bree from the metallic crib she was in. 

Lena laughed and pressed a button on the table behind her. Lights all around them turned on an eerie green color. 

Clark immediately fell to the ground on his knees clutching Bree close to the chest. Beside Ivy Kara was lying on her back writhing in agony. 

Lena laughed cruelly. "This girl has Kryptonite everywhere! It's very advantageous!" 

Lena's face contorted and she cried out anxiously, "no! Stop it you monster! Kara!" 

Her face contorted again and settled into one of anger. "Shut up you stupid girl!" 

"Lena!" Kara cried weakly reaching for her. "Please Pamela, don't do this, Lena is still in there!"

Ivy hesitated for a moment looking at Kara in distress then turned her cold eyes towards Woodrue in Lena's body. "This ends now." 

Lena's face turned to one of horror. "No! My root! They're burning it! How did they find it!?" 

Ivy sneered and looked at him darkly. "You created me Woodrue, you should know the answer to that."

Lena cowered away in fear crashing into the table. "Now now Pammy, let's talk about thi--"

Her face contorted and she looked at Ivy anxiously. "Do it! Get this mother fucker out me!" 

Her face returned back to it's angry state almost instantly. "Stay out of this you bitch!" 

"Pamela no!" Kara cried.

Ivy raised her hands and her eyes glowed dark green as she released her power. Lena cried out in agony lifting up off the ground. 

"Pamela stop!" Clark cried. 

"LENA!" Kara tried to stand but she fell back down to the ground. 

Large vines shot out of the middle of Lena's back making her release a blood curling scream. "You should have NEVER touched my daughter!" Ivy shouted pulling the vines out not caring about the blood spilling out of Lena's body in the process. "Now you will pay Woodrue! You'll pay for hurting me! For killing my best friend! For taking my child! For making me like this! YOU'LL PAY!" 

The vines were all out of Lena's body coming together in the shape of a man connected together by bark and Lena's body fell to the ground bleeding and unconscious. 

"No!" Kara sobbed dragging herself towards Lena weakly. 

"Pamela," Clark said from the other side of the room still clinging on to the crying baby. "Please, stop this." 

"Now you'll burn!" Ivy screamed twisting her hands. The bark of Woodrue's body rubbed together and immediately caught on fire. The fire spread quickly and Woodrue fell to the ground in a puddle of vines screaming in agony. "And the whole world will burn! The world doesn't care! They kill us and destroy to build their homes and their places of recreation! They kill us when we are an inconvenience to them, well now THEY are the inconvenience! All those filthy meatbags will die just like you Woodrue! ALL OF THEM!" 

"Pammy!" 

Ivy looked at Harleen with crazed eyes. 

"Except for you," Ivy said her eyes wide and insane. "They will all die except for you Harleen." 

"The button!" Kara cried pointing up weakly to the button on Lena's desk. "K-Kryptonite!" 

Harleen moved quickly slamming her hand down on the button and making the Kryptonite lights turn off. 

Kara immediately moved towards Lena's body and cradled her in her arms. Harleen crouched beside her and checked Lena's pulse. 

"She's alive but barely," Harleen said. "Go! Take her to Rachel, Rachel has healing powers, but you have to hurry!" 

Ivy laughed maniacally. "What's the point? She'll just die along with the rest of the meatbags after I'm done with Woodrue!" 

Kara growled and moved towards her but Harleen stopped her. "Take Lena and go Kara. Go!" 

Kara lifted Lena into her arms and flew out of there at full speed. 

Harleen ran to Clark as he was standing up and checking on Bree. Harleen gasped when she saw the baby. It was the first time she actually saw her since she was born. "She's so beautiful." 

"And she's safe," Clark said. "Looks like we got here before Woodrue tried any experiments on her." 

"Good," Harleen said kissing her little forehead tenderly. "Now go get Zatanna and take them both to safety." 

Clark looked at her in surprise them to Ivy who laughing maniacally not paying attention to them as she kicked Woodrue's ashes around in victory. 

"I will stop her," Harleen said. 

Clark looked at her in worry. "Another spell? But the conse--"

"I know the consequences," Harleen said. "And I'm willing to face them. For Pamela, for the world...I'm willing to face them. Please tell Pamela that I love her and that everything I did, I did because I love her." 

"What will happen to you Harleen?" Clark said. 

"Take Zatanna and Bree and go Clark," Harleen said pushing him towards the doorway. "Go. Please." 

Clark looked at her tear-filled eyes sadly then nodded in defeat and flew away with Bree in his arms. 

"Ding dong the DICK is dead!" Ivy screeched releasing flowers from her hands. She turned to Harleen with a smirk and said, "and now the world Harleen. You and I will live in a paradise of nature!" 

"So you aren't mad at me for not telling about the future we avoided," Harleen said walking over to her. 

"Oh no," Ivy said grinning. "This turned out way better! I get to be my true free self, create the perfect world, AND I get to keep you for eternity! It's like a dream come true! But you will have to start calling me Ivy now. Pamela is weak. She is gone now." 

Harleen pulled Ivy flush against her and looked into her eyes. "I love you Pamela. I love with my whole heart and I will always love you. Don't ever forget that, and I hope you can forgive me one day." 

Ivy's brow furrowed. "Forgive you for what?" 

"For this," Harleen pulled Ivy flush against her and kissed her firmly on the lips. She felt the rush of magic flow from her lips into Ivy's and saw the light pink light surrounding their bodies. 

She saw the moment when Pamela's humanity returned when her eyes widened in realization. She crumbled down to her knees panting and Harleen backed away from her. 

Pamela looked towards Woodrue's ashes with wide eyes then back up at Harleen, but when she looked, Harleen was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing the next chapter cause it's soooo angst whew! It's almost over though and then I will fulfill those requests you guys put in the comments. They are brilliant ideas and I will definitely enjoy writing them! More requests are welcome!


	17. Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first year of separation.

The Harlequin

17\. Squad

Year 1: Day 10

Pamela looked up at Garfield who was plopping down beside her in bed. 

"He-yo," he greeted cheerfully. "How ya feeling?" 

Pamela snorted. "How do you think I'm feeling Gar? Michael and Bree are in Themyscira while Victor rebuilds our floor and my wife literally left me! So yeah, I'm fucking GREAT!" 

She started crying hard into the pillow and Garfield caressed her shoulder. "I'm sorry Pammy. But you know Clark did say that Harleen was delivering a spell from Zatanna to save you and that magic has consequences. If Harleen left it wasn't her choice." 

"Everyone keeps saying that!" Pamela cried sitting up and tossing her pillow at the wall. "Consequences or not, it doesn't change the fact that Harleen CHOSE to go! I turned around for one second and she was gone! She left me! She left Michael and Bree! She left us!" 

"Give her the benefit of the doubt Pamela," Garfield said hugging her shoulders. "She loves you. I have never seen a love as strong and beautiful as yours, and I REFUSE to believe that it could be over because of stupid magical consequences!" 

"How do you know it even IS magical consequences?" Pamela spat looking at Garfield with a sneer. 

"Because Zatanna disappeared too." 

Pamela blinked in surprise. "W-what?" 

"After Clark brought her and Bree back to headquarters, Zatanna disappeared and no one has seen or heard from her," Garfield said. "That can't be a coincidence." 

Pamela turned her head and stared sadly at the wall. "Do you think something bad happened to them? Like they're locked in a magical prison or something?" 

"I don't think so," Garfield said handing Pamela a paper. "Bruce got this, this morning after conducting another search for her. He must have gotten close to finding her for her to send him a note." 

Pamela looked at the paper that read: "I'm fine, please stop looking for me. -Z" 

Pamela let the paper go and dropped her head in tears. Garfield hugged her to his chest and she sobbed into it. "Will she ever come back Gar?" 

"I don't know," Garfield said. "I hope so." 

"What am I supposed to do without her?" Pamela said lifting her head and looking up at him. 

"Just know that she did this for you and the world, that she's probably suffering as much as you are," Garfield said. "And then live on. Raise Michael and Bree on your own, keep working on your plants, be as happy as you can." 

"Happiness without Harleen?" Pamela said. "I don't think that's even possible." 

"Maybe not," Garfield said. "You gotta try anyways." 

"It helps to have you here," Pamela said. 

"We're all here Pammy," Garfield said. "Come on," he helped her stand. "Take a nice warm bath and then come upstairs for dinner." 

"I don't know if I can eat," Pamela said walking down the hall with Garfield towards the bathroom. 

"You have to try okay," Garfield said. "I made Tofu burgers." 

Pamela smiled gently at him. "I love your tofu burgers." 

"Victor's been staying here since he started doing the repairs," Garfield said. "He'll be done in a few days and then Diana will bring Michael and Bree home and they can't see you sad okay?" 

Pamela nodded slowly. "You're right. They can't see me like this." 

"So take a bath and come upstairs, yeah?" Garfield said grinning widely. 

Pamela hugged him tight and said, "thanks Gar." 

"Always Pammy," Garfield said squeezing her tightly them running off. 

Pamela looked into the bathroom sadly then turned towards her lab instead. She walked over to the lab and walked straight to the glass case where she had the Harlequin flower and the flower she made for Michael. She would make one for Bree when she came home. 

She took the Harlequin out of the glass case and walked with it over to the lab table. She was more plantlike now and her powers had increased exponentially. Maybe these new powers could help her connect with Harleen through this flower. She placed her fingers gently on the red and black petals and rubbed them closing her eyes. 

Her powers were new and untrained and she didn't exactly have complete control of them. The way she extracted Woodrue was completely wreckless and Lena was lucky to be alive. Thankfully Kara had been able to get her to Rachel on time and now Lena was in the intensive care unit in her home lab being cared for by Kara's sister Alex. 

Pamela knew she would have never been able to forgive herself if Lena hadn't survived. Pamela sighed deeply. She could feel nothing. 

She released the petals then looked at the flower. "Damn it Harleen, where are you?" 

She closed her eyes and focused. That's when she felt it. Harleen's emotions. They were so sad and lonely. Garfield was right. She was suffering too. The flower didn't tell her where Harleen could be but at least now Pamela knew that she was alive out there somewhere. 

That gave her comfort. It was like a piece of Harleen was still with her through this flower. She picked it up and carried it to her bedroom. Harleen might be gone for months, maybe years, or maybe she was never coming back at all and the thought made Pamela's heart clench but at least through this flower Pamela could feel her. 

She set down the flower beside the bed and sighed deeply. At the very least she could have that feeling near her when she slept cause she wasn't if she could ever sleep again without Harleen by her side. 

...

-Year 1: Day 45- 

It had taken a long time. It would have been much faster if she was still the queen of crime, but she refused to steal a car in the middle of a highway and instead hitchhiked her way to a small town in the middle of Arizona. She trekked across the entire country, hiking and hitching rides with truckers, and still all she could think about was Pamela. 

Pamela must be hating her now and by time she could come home again Michael would be 7 and Bree would 3 and they wouldn't even know who she was! She couldn't risk trying to see the kids before that in case Pamela caught her and she couldn't tell Pamela about the magical consequence. She would have to wait to see her kids again after her curse was over. And that was IF Pamela would even let her near the kids at all, she might just slam the door in her face and tell her to fuck off. 

She sat at the bar in the middle of a vast desert and sighed. Pamela wouldn't find her here. She could take a plain job, live in a shitty apartment, and save up for three years until she could go home again and beg Pamela for her forgiveness. 

"Hello Harley Quinn." 

Harleen turned and looked at a sturdy lean black woman who sat beside her on a stool. "That's not my name." 

The woman smirked and placed a file folder in front of her that had a picture of her in her old harlequin suit that Joker used to make her wear. "Of course it is Harley," the woman said. "We've been watching you for a while." 

Harleen looked at her with narrowed eyes and said, "who the hell are you?" 

"Not your enemy if that's what you're thinking," the woman said handing her a business card. "My name is Amanda Waller, I am the director of the Suicide Squad." 

Harleen looked at the card then at her. "What's that?" 

"Undercover heroes," Waller said with a grin. "We do the things in secret that the League and Titans are too afraid to do. It is my understanding that you both need to stay hidden for three years and you're out a hero job." 

Harleen sneered at her and stood up from the bar. "Get the fuck away from me you crazy stalker lady." 

"Harley please," Waller said raising a hand. Harleen stopped when a sharp sword pressed up against her throat. She looked at the thin Asian woman who looked serious and very skilled. "I am offering you a perfect opportunity here, a three year contract, you can still be a hero and stay completely hidden from the world, and then go back to your wife...Poison Ivy is it? Oh I would love to have her in my team." 

Harleen snarled at her. "You leave her out of this." 

Waller chuckled and walked to stand beside the Asian woman holding the sword. "This is Katana," Waller said. "Master Swordsman and one of my wardens." 

"Wardens?" Harleen said. "Aren't those used for a prison?" 

"No no the Suicide Squad isn't a prison, the wardens just help keep order with our members that's all," Waller said. 

Harleen glanced down at the sword and scoffed. "By threatening them?" 

"If necessary," Waller tapped Katana's shoulder and she pulled the sword away and sheathed it behind her back. "Come with us Harley. We already have the perfect team for you." 

Harleen narrowed her eyes. "And if I don't?" 

She tensed when Katana gripped the hilt of her sword but Waller stopped her with a smirk. "I could take you to Titans Tower to see your wife and then what would happen?" 

Harleen looked at her with wide eyes. "You wouldn't! That could destroy the world!" 

Waller laughed. "Of course not. My Suicide Squad would subdue the threat." 

"I don't care how good you are with a sword I'm a Amazon-trained god," Harleen said crouching in a fighting stance. "You aren't taking me anywhere without a fight!" 

Now Katana did pull out her sword but Waller still stopped her with a confident grin. "We don't need to fight," Waller said. "Michael Victor Isley-Quinzel and Breanne Kara Isley-Quinzel, currently sleeping in the nursey of Themyscira on the third floor of Queen Hippolyta's castle. The guards are doing their rounds on the fifth floor and the nearest Amazon Warrior is about four doors down. Do you think they'll get there on time?" 

Harleen lunged forward and gripped Waller by her blazer. She ducked under a swipe of Katana's blade then kicked her square in the chest. As Katana stumbled back Harleen lifted Waller up easily and slammed her hard onto the bar. "Are you threatening my children?" Harleen hissed. 

Waller laughed and lifted an arm to stop Katana who front flipped onto the bar with her sword ready. "I'm just saying," Waller said. "That they aren't as...safe as you think they are." 

Harleen growled and slammed her into the bar harder. 

"Katana, grab the contract please." 

Katana hesitated for a moment but then sheathed her sword and climbed off the bar. 

"The contract is thorough," Waller said. "You give 3 years to the Suicide Squad and afterwards you go back to your life, all surveillance will end, and you and your family will be left alone." 

"Or you'll murder my kids?" Harleen said releasing Waller and jumping off the bar. "What the fuck kind of organization is this?" 

"Like I said," Waller said sitting up and taking the contract from Katana. "We work covertly and deep undercover picking up the slack the heroes leave behind. You would still be doing hero work." 

Harleen scoffed. "Yeah I doubt there's much 'heroing' if you have to blackmail me to make me join." 

"I wanted to hire you back when you were at Arkham but by the time I got there you had gone off and married Poison Ivy," Waller said. "You haven't separated from her at all until now."

Harleen narrowed her eyes. "Why would you have recruited me at Arkham? I wasn't a hero then." 

"All will be explained later," Waller said handing Harleen the contract and a pen. "Now sign." 

Harleen didn't have a choice. She knew it and they knew it too, so grabbed the pen and signed. 

...

-Year 1: Day 93-

"Hey!" Pamela said opening the door and smiling sadly. 

Kara swooped in and hugged her tight followed by Lena who was using a cane and was wearing a T-shirt and jeans instead of her usual business suit. 

"I wasn't sure you would come," Pamela said biting her lip nervously. "Rachel told me Lena finally went home after weeks in the hospital and I didn't wanna just show up at your house after what I did." 

"Hey no, stop," Kara said. "You were affected by magic, it wasn't really you. You should have seen me when I got infected by red Kryptonite." 

"Yeah and I'm okay now," Lena said moving over to her slowly. "In fact you ended up saving me. Woodrue had plans for my body so I don't care that spent months in the hospital and still have a long recovery ahead." 

"It doesn't mean I don't feel guilty," Pamela said. "My powers were out of control and what I did was totally reckless." 

"Eh a bit of spinal damage is nothing compared to what Woodrue would have done to me," Lena said chuckling softly. "It's all good Pamela, I'm just glad you were saved too." 

Pamela sighed deeply. "Even if meant losing Harleen." 

Kara grabbed her shoulder gently. "How are you holding up?" 

"I miss her," Pamela said looking away. "Michael keeps asking about her and I just tell him stories and show him pictures. I don't want him to forget her. I don't even know if Harleen will ever come back but I just know that I don't want Michael to ever forget her and I want Bree to know who she is." 

"We can help with that," Kara said walking her further into the house with Lena following behind. "I would love to tell Michael and Bree stories about Harleen, but you have to be hopeful. Your kids have to believe that Harleen will come back one day even though you have doubts." 

The three of them sat down on the couch as Lena said, "Kara's right. I'm not all Supergirl about hope and stuff but I agree that you need to be hopeful. I don't think Harleen would have taken a magical deal that kept her away from you and the kids forever." 

"To save me and save the world," Pamela said. "I think she could have." 

"Well let's hope not," Kara said hugging her shoulders. "So how has your training been going?" 

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Pamela said. "Dick created a great program for me in the Titans training center, but there's still a few things I haven't gotten down." 

"We should spar sometime," Kara said. "I bet you could improve your powers a lot fighting against a Kryptonian." 

Pamela chuckled. "Hmm careful Kara, I might just kick your ass." 

"That I wanna see," Lena said. 

"And how about your kids?" Kara said. "Have they shown any powers yet?" 

"Michael has," Pamela said. "He has controlled a few plants." 

"Then you should master those powers soon," Kara said. "No one else can train him but you." 

"Has he shown any god powers?" Lena said. 

"I'm not sure," Pamela said. "One time he grabbed my hand when he got scared and he nearly crushed it." 

"Super strength?" Kara said raising a brow. "Interesting." 

"Let's hope we can figure it out before he actually hurts someone," Pamela said. 

"Yeah you don't want him to try to carry Bree or something until you can teach him to control it," Lena said. 

"That's for sure," Pamela said. "Bree hasn't showed anything yet but she isn't even a year old. I don't expect to see anything so soon, but she does love the Harlequin flower." 

"The Harlequin?" Kara said. 

"What flower is that?" Lena said. 

"Come," Pamela said. "I'll show you." 

Kara helped Lena stand and they followed Pamela down the hall into the bedroom. Kara helped Lena sit on the bed and they both looked towards Pamela who directed them towards a gorgeous flower on the nightstand that had red and black leaves. 

"I created this hybrid flower using Harleen's blood," Pamela said. "It was her idea. My connection to plants is much stronger than before so I can...I can feel Harleen."

"Feel Harleen?" Lena said. "How?" 

"I don't know," Pamela said shrugging. "I can just feel her. Like I don't know where she is but I can feel that she is alive. And sometimes, if I focus, I can feel her emotions." 

"Wow," Kara said. "That's awesome." 

"I think Bree might feel it too," Pamela said. "Sometimes when I have her here with me she stares at the flower and tries to touch it." 

"That would be awesome if she did," Lena said. "If she could feel Harleen that would be way better than looking at pictures." 

"Does Michael feel anything?" Kara said. 

Pamela shook her head. "I don't think so. I've never seen him even look at it." 

"Hmm well maybe he will make a connection later," Kara said. 

"This is really a beautiful flower Pamela," Lena said smiling at it. "I'm glad you have some way to connect to Harleen." 

...

Year 1: Day 235

"This is a fucking death sentence!" Deadshot grumbled pulling out his gun and cocking it. 

"They're always death sentences," Killer Croc said crouching down beside him. "That's why it's called Suicide Squad." 

"When will you learn that in this team and this organization you are...expendable," Katana said with a sneer. "Now shut up before you fuck up this operation." 

"You mean an operation where we are taking down a gang that outnumbers us and outguns us?" King Shark said. 

"Katana is right, shut the fuck up," Harleen intoned. "We need to be quiet here. Where the fuck is Clayface?" 

"Right there," Deadshot said. "The guy with the red scarf." 

"What kind of gangster wears a scarf?" Killer Croc groaned in annoyance. 

"He likes to accessorize," King Shark said shrugging. 

"Accessorizing will get us fucking killed," Harleen said. 

"Shut up and get ready," Katana said. "This is my first leading mission and you are not about to fuck this up for me. I'm tired of being a goddamn body guard." 

"Maybe you should kill them then," Dead Shot said. 

"Clayface is giving the signal!" King Shark said. 

"Go!" Katana cried. They all jumped out of hiding and rushed the building full of gangsters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with the angst guys, I promise you will be so rewarded 😉


	18. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second year of separation.

The Harlequin

18\. Temptation 

Year 2: Day 74 

"Here," Pamela said handing Selina a bucket of icecream and sitting beside her on the bed. 

Selina took and started digging in with an angry expression on her face. "Fuck Bruce and fuck that stupid little shit son he has." 

"I'm as surprised as you that he would leave you for another woman," Pamela said. "And even more surprised that it's Diana." 

"I mean I would have left his ass for Diana too, she's Wonder Woman for crying out loud," Selina said. 

"Well she is bisexual," Pamela said. "She would go for you." 

"I would have happily shared him too," Selina said. "You know me Pammy, monogamy is not really my thing, I only endured it for Bruce because I love him." 

"Have you talked to him?" Pamela said. "Maybe he will be able to rethink his stance on monogamy because he loves you and also has feelings for Diana." 

"Bruce is stubborn and Diana doesn't seem like the type to share." 

"You don't really know that," Pamela said. "You should at least try." 

Selina sighed. "I guess it can't really make things worse." 

"You might end up having a threesome with Bruce and Diana." 

Selina's eyes widened and she grinned lecherously. "Oh that would be way too hot for me to handle." 

"Hotter than with me and Harleen?" Pamela said smirking. 

"Oh never, you're a sexy seductress who is wickedly good with her tongue and Harleen is a fucking god with a fucking great cock." 

Pamela hummed and smiled. "Yeah it is great isn't it. I miss her pussy sometimes, but then she would use that magnificent dick on me and I wouldn't miss it at all." 

"I never got the pleasure to feel that cock inside me," Selina said. "Now that I'm single, maybe when Harleen comes back that can be a thing we do." 

Pamela laughed. "Only after I have had her." 

"Of course!" Selina said chuckling. 

They laughed together and then fizzled into a tense silence. Selina glanced at the Harlequin flower on the nightstand and frowned. 

"Hey Pammy?" 

"Hmm?"

"When do you think she's coming back?" 

Pamela sighed. "I don't know if she ever will. I feel her through the flower. Wherever she is it is full of adventure and exhilaration. Sometimes I even feel her blood lust." 

"Harleen has always been about big adventures and stuff but you are more important to her than all that," Selina said. "I've known her for a long time Pammy, there's no way she would choose all those adventures over you." 

"It's hard to believe that when I feel how full of life she feels," Pamela said frowning. "It also makes me wonder if someone else is taking care of her bloodlust." 

"Bruce told me about that," Selina said. "He told me that gods get it after intense battles and that they don't have very much control over their urges. That's how Diana ended up making out with him and his emotions started spiraling." 

"I wouldn't exactly blame Harleen for losing control and letting someone else deal with her bloodlust," Pamela said. "She has way less impulse control than Diana does, but the just thought of someone else touching her like I do..." 

"Mmm jealous huh?" Selina said. "You don't mind when I touch her." 

"That's because I either know about it or am there to touch you too." 

Selina nodded. "Understandable. You don't know how long Harleen will be away you know. It could be decades. Maybe you have to consider sleeping with other people and that Harleen might too." 

"If Harleen chose to leave me for an amount of time for some reason I expect her to remain loyal to me!" Pamela snapped. "If I have to sit here and suffer, raising our kids alone and wondering if she'll ever come back, then she could keep it in her fucking pants until she does! Bloodlust be damned." 

Selina nodded. "Fair. And what about you? Will you sleep with others?" 

"I won't ask Harleen for something I won't give myself." 

"Ah so no chance you'll lick my pussy tonight?" 

Pamela laughed and looked at Selina. "I'm sure Harleen wouldn't mind but we always communicate these things to each other before we act on them and since I'm not able to do that..." 

"I respect that," Selina smiled. "But that doesn't mean we can't flirt and talk dirty to each other right?" 

Pamela laughed then smirked. "As if we speak to each other any other way." 

...

Year 2: Day 279 

Harleen was panting heavily through her nose. Her blood was churning and burning so hot that it made her hands tremble and her cock twitch in her pants. Regardless of the uncontrollable urge she stood straight and still in the line of the remaining squad members who were bloody and bruised and barely survived unlike the three members who had died during the attack. 

Harleen was just glad her original squad survived the ordeal--Dead Shot, Killer Croc, King Shark, Clayface, and Katana--she was actually kinda fond of them now. They were like this weird brotherhood where they would leave each other to die in a heartbeat but also die for each other too. 

"The Queen of Fables is contained," Katana reported to Waller standing up tall at attention. "She was a powerful force. We lost three squad members, seven are critically injured, and the rest are here wounded but alive." 

Katana stepped forward and handed Waller a large book. "We have encased her in this book for all eternity." 

Waller smirked and handed the book to her bodyguard--a large burly man in an army uniform. "Put that in the safe Lieutenant Harkins." 

Harkins saluted stiffly then marched out of the room. Waller looked at Katana with a sly smile. "Excellent work Commander Katana, you have proven yourself to be an excellent leader. Dismissed." 

Oh thank fuck. Harleen needed to get to her private room to take care of this bloodlust before she did something she would regret. Everyone in the room was delectable at the moment even fucking Killer Croc and stone-faced Waller! She rushed out of there before anyone else did and ran to her room that closely resembled her cell at Arkham Asylum. 

She wouldn't be surprised if this place was designed by the same people. The rooms had no windows and made entirely of thick concrete. It had one twin bed and a toilet in the corner and the doors were thick, windowless, and had no locks. 

She slammed the door of room shut and climbed into her bed. Her vision was becoming hazy with desire. The room was spinning and her entire body was shaking as she released her throbbing cock from its confines and started stroking it hard and fast. 

She closed her eyes and thought of Pamela. Her beautiful long red hair, her smooth green skin, her gorgeous green eyes, her perfect body that can make anyone fall to their knees. She moaned and pumped faster her eyes clenched shut as she imagined that Pamela's long, talented fingers were the ones stroking her in strong firm jerks. 

Her cock felt wet and warm and Harleen groaned. Pamela's mouth was around her cock bobbing and up and down slowly. Her wicked tongue was swirling around the length with every bob downwards. She took her in deeper and deeper taking in her full length to the back of her throat and gagged slightly. 

Harleen's hips lurched upwards and her brow furrowed. Wait. Why can she actually FEEL that? 

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down. Her vision was blurry and hazy but it was clear that the head in between her legs with her mouth wrapped firmly around her cock was not Pamela's. 

Harleen hissed and moved her hand down pulling the head off of her roughly. With a growl she gripped her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. 

Her vision cleared and she blinked in recognition. 

"Katana?" 

Katana looked at her darkly with a smirk. The choking hold Harleen had on her only seemed to be arousing her more, and she had some of Harleen's precum sliding down the side of her mouth. Harleen was still hard and aching and her bloodlust was starting to become extremely painful. She wanted to slam Katana face first into the wall, rip off those tight pants she wore, and fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore but she couldn't! 

She wasn't Pamela. Her bloodlust didn't care who it fucked but Harleen did and she never wanted to fuck anyone else but Pamela. 

Gritting her teeth and trembling with self control she snapped, "what the hell do you think you're doing!?" 

"I know all about your bloodlust and after out intense battle with Queen of Fables I thought you could use some...help," Katana said. 

"Well I don't want it!" Harleen snapped. "How dare you...violate me when I'm vulnerable!?"

"Violate?" Katana scoffed. "Oh please, you loved my mouth around your cock, and you wanna fuck me now, I can see it in your eyes. Go ahead then, fuck me. My pussy or my ass, either one is fine." 

Harleen groaned and clenched her eyes shut. "N-no, no!" She slammed Katana hard against the wall, "You aren't Pamela!" 

Katana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I certainly am not. What are you gonna do? Stay loyal to her for three years? Hah! She doesn't even know if you're ever coming back, I bet she's sleeping with anyone who gives her attention. She is Poison Ivy after all, master seductress." 

"I know she's not!" Harleen said shoving Katana onto the floor because she couldn't bear to touch her anymore. "I know for a fact that without me she would stay alone and celibate for the rest of her existence." 

"Oh please, don't delude yourself," Katana scoffed kneeling in front of Harleen in a seductive way. "Even if that's the case, you are part of the Suicide Squad Harleen, none of us have honor here." 

"I am part of this squad because Waller threatened my kids!" Harleen snapped. "Maybe if she had recruited me as Harley Quinn I would have no honor and I would be pounding you into the ground right now, but Harleen Quinzel does have honor and loves Pamela Isley entirely. You can sneak into my room and put your mouth on my dick when I'm unaware all you want I will never cheat on Pamela." 

Katana let out a dejected sigh. "But you're still hard." 

"I don't need you to deal with it now get the fuck out of my room!" 

Katana narrowed her eyes at her dangerously and stood up. "Fine. But if you change your mind, you know where my room is." 

Harleen shoved her out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door to make sure that no one else could come in and gripped her cock once more. She moved her hand at a furious pace and released a huge load with a low grunt. It was unsatisfying and left her with a low disgusted feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

She didn't cheat on Pamela, but she WANTED to and that made the guilt bubble up in her belly. There was still a whole year left before she could go home again and she vowed to keep fighting it. She would resist temptation no matter how bad her bloodlust got. Pamela was the only woman for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was as hard for me to write as it probably was for you to read. One more "year" and then we will reach smutty greatness. I love that you guys are enjoying this story :)


	19. The Final Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last year apart before Harleen can finally go home

The Harlequin

19\. The Final Year

Year 3: Day 91

"Happy birthday to you!" 

The room erupted in cheers and claps as seven-year old Michael blew out the candles of the cake excitedly. The Titans and several members of the Justice League as well as Kara, Lena and Selina were gathered around the main table on the Titans Tower top floor. 

Kori and Garfield had decorated the room greatly and there was a stack of presents taller the Michael himself in the far corner. 

Pamela hugged Michael from behind his chair and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Happy birthday my little boy," Pamela said smiling. 

Michael smiled widely. "Thank you for the party mom." 

"Wait til you see all your presents!" Kara said cheerfully glancing at Lena who was carrying the two-year old Bree and smiling brightly. "Lena and I bought you five gifts!" 

Michael cheered excitedly. "Really!? Thank you Aunt Kara and Lena!" 

Pamela sighed. "You really didn't need to..." 

"I'm a Billionaire too Luthor," Bruce gruffed with a scowl. "I bought him SEVEN gifts." 

Lena looked at him in challenge. "I bought him five TODAY, I have four more coming in by the end of the week." 

Bruce growled at her and Pamela stepped before they could argue further. "Stop it you two." 

"No no it's okay mom," Michael said grinning. "Let them fight." 

The room erupted in laughter and Diana said, "he might be seven now but he most definitely understands that he wins in this situation. Perhaps you are ready to begin your training in Themyscira." 

"REALLY!?" Michael cried slamming his hand on the table and snapping a piece off of it. 

"Whoa super strength!" Clark cried. 

Dick sighed loudly. "That's the third table he's broken! This one is made out of pure steel! How did he even--" 

"Okay so training has become essential," Diana said laughing. "At least for the sake of the Titans furniture." 

Pamela laughed and said, "He's broken a few things at our place too. When will you take him?" 

"He is young and has a long time to learn," Diana said. "We want him to go to school and stuff like a real kid. I can take him every Summer and he can spend his months off learning." 

"In the Summer!?" Michael cried excitedly waving his arms but hitting a wall of black instead of the other side of the table. 

"Easy there kid," Rachel said chuckling. 

"Sorry," Michael said blushing sheepishly. "I got excited." 

Selina laughed and rubbed his head nearly shoving Diana out of the way. "Just like your momma Harleen." 

Michael grinned at that. "Aunt Selina, do you think she will come back soon?" 

"Any day now buddy," Selina said but she looked at Pamela who looked sad and hopeless. 

"So what about this one!" Garfield cried changing the subject and taking Bree from Lena. "Any powers yet?" 

"She's really in tune with plants," Pamela said. "The plants naturally go to her and do things for her but I'm not sure if she's controlling them or if they just feel a connection to her." 

"Hmm maybe a combination of both?" Garfield offered. 

"Presents time!" Kori erupted cheerfully flying over their heads in circles. "Come on! This is a time of most joyous celebration!" 

Everyone smiled at her antics but then gasped in surprise when Michael leaped from his chair far over their heads and landed on the far end of the room in front of the gifts making a small crater on the ground. 

"Holy crap!" Lois exclaimed from beside Clark who was clapping cheerfully as if he had done some great feat of gymnastics. 

"Michael!" Pamela scolded. "What did I tell you about using your super jump?" 

Michael dropped his head deflated. "To not do it in the house. Sorry mom." 

"Presents!" Kori screeched handing Michael a small box. "This one was on the top! You should start with the smaller presents!" 

Everyone moved to gather around Michael and Pamela stopped him before he could tear open the box. "Wait wait, who is that from?" 

Michael turned the box in all different directions but it was completely blank. "It doesn't say." 

Pamela looked around the room at the guests. "Who is that from?" 

The guests all looked at each other in confusion and no one claimed the gift. When Pamela turned back to Michael he had already ripped open the box to reveal a small velvet box that was red and black. 

He opened the box and pulled out a small gold chain that had an exact replica of the Harlequin flower on it. Pamela gasped and the room went deadly quiet. 

Michael smiled at the charm in instant recognition. He bounced excitedly and cried out, "IT'S FROM MOMMA!" He ran up to Pamela and handed her the necklace. "Put it on me! Put it on me!" 

Pamela bit her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears in front of everyone and gently placed the necklace around Michael's neck. 

Michael jumped excitedly back into the pile of presents and started tearing open the next one. Pamela felt a strong hand on her shoulder and placed her hand gently over it. "It's okay Clark," she didn't have to turn to know who's hand it was. "At least now I know she's thinking of us...wherever she is." 

...

Year 3: Day 236 

The four of them where sitting on the cold wet ground as the rain pounded on their heads washing away all the blood. 

Clayface was still morphed in his character though slightly deformed, King Shark was staring silently ahead holding his severed fin in his arms, Katana was crying with her head on Harleen's shoulder putting pressure on a nasty wound on her thigh, and Harleen was just staring at the dead bodies in front of them ignoring the stinging pain in her eyes as the rain washed the blood on her head down her face. 

So many senseless deaths to try to stop a lab freak. A lab freak created by the Suicide Squad themselves in an attempt to create a super soldier that they could control entirely. Now the lab freak was dead and Waller and her goons were trying to salvage it, but so were Dead Shot and Killer Croc...and so many others. 

"Get up and clean this mess up before any heroes show up," Waller said. "This is Flash's territory. Move it!" 

Harleen's eyes flashed to her in anger. The four of them were the only survivors of this onslaught and Waller expected them to just what? Pick up the bodies of their former friends and colleagues and hide them away like they're worthless trash? 

Before Harleen could say anything Katana said, "yes ma'am." 

Waller turned on her heel and walked away from them motioning to several of the military men to help "clean up." When they started tossing bodies carelessly into their military vans, Harleen lurched forward with a growl. 

Katana stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "No Harleen stop. Your contract is almost over. You're almost free from this, don't ruin it now." 

"She's right," King Shark said lowly standing beside Clayface who looked grim. "Waller will kill your kids just like she killed my wife. Even hiding under the sea I know my kids aren't safe." 

"It's true," Clayface said. "My wife is locked away in one of Waller's cells for five more years until my contract is up. They won't hesitate Harleen." 

"Then why don't we take them down?" Harleen hissed at them. "I'm sure the Justice League would love to end them." 

"They have tried," Katana said. "Waller is smart and she has the entire force of the U.S government and army behind her. The organization is extensive and can never be disbanded." 

"What about you? Why are you here?" Harleen said. 

"They raised me since I was a kid," Katana said. "I thought they were a force for real good just unorthodox, but they don't care about actual lives and do horrible terrible things to accomplish their selfish goals." 

"Why don't you leave then?" King Shark asked. 

"Yes she holds nothing against you," Clayface said. 

Katana frowned. "And leave my team? I can't." 

"Hey! I said get to work!" Waller hollered from the other end of the carnage. 

King Shark and Clayface immediately went to work and Harleen started walking over with Katana slowly. "What about your philosophy of no honor?" 

Katana's brow furrowed. "I was wrong. This team, us four with Dead Shot and Killer Croc, it was the longest I've ever been on a team. I always thought we were all just low life mercenaries with no honor or moral compass but I was wrong. And I'm sorry about...you know...violating you." 

Harleen sighed and gave the apology a nod of acknowledgment. They worked together side by side for a long moments, picking up bodies of squad members and soldiers until they reached Dead Shot's. Harleen frowned. "Dead Shot died for me. That blast was supposed to hit me and he..." 

"I know," Katana said helping her lift him up. "I saw him. Killer Croc did something similar for me. He pushed me out of the way of a blast, that's how my thigh got this wound, and when I turned back he was lunging at the lab freak." 

Harleen and Katana gently placed Dead Shot's body along with the others and shut the door of the van. 

"That's all of them," Waller said from another empty van as King Shark and Clayface climbed on. "Let's go." 

Katana and Harleen walked to the van and climbed in the back. The radio fizzled and a voice anxiously said, "Flash approaching on the South side, retreat immediately!" 

"Go go go!" Waller cried. 

All the vans' tires screeched as they zoomed away and Harleen and Katana who hadn't sat down and buckled their seatbelts tumbled over onto the van floor with Harleen uncomfortably on top of Katana. 

Katana blushed and Harleen reached flustered for the van door to shut it before they fell out of it completely. She saw a blur of red as Flash appeared and looked at the wreckage they left behind. He looked towards the van but made no motion to follow, instead he stood there in shock as he made eye contact with Harleen. 

He made eye contact with Harleen as she was shutting the van door while on top of another woman. She slammed the door anxiously then scrambled off of Katana who seemed to understand what happened. 

"He's gonna tell Pamela isn't he?" she said looking at Harleen with sympathy. 

Harleen slammed her fist onto one of the seats breaking it instantly. "Damn it." 

...

Year 3: Day 310 

Selina sighed as the thick vine slammed into the wall again. "Pamela, how long are you gonna keep being angry? It's been weeks." 

Pamela, who was standing in front of a large hybrid plant and making the vines hit the wall repeatedly--an invention by Dick when she destroyed half the tower in a planty rampage after Barry told her what he saw--looked towards Selina angrily and snapped, "how can I NOT be angry Selina? You heard what Barry said." 

"Yes I did," Selina said. "I also know that not all things are what they seem." 

"What they seem?" Pamela scoffed. "Barry saw Harleen running with the Suicide Squad while on top of another woman! They were leaving the scene of a fight and I know how Harleen's bloodlust works!" 

"Look if Harleen really did step out on you I will be the first one who will kick her ass," Selina said. "I'm just saying that we've known her for a very long time Pamela, you've been with her for years. I just think maybe she deserves the benefit of the doubt." 

"It's BECAUSE I know her that I know she doesn't deserve that Selina!" Pamela snapped extending her hand in anger and sending five more vines slapping at the wall in anger. "Her bloodlust is intense and hard to control and she is no stranger to cheating! She cheated on Joker with me for a long time before we got together." 

"That's different," Selina said. "Joker was an abusive prick and she cheated with you because she was in love with you." 

"And how do you know she's not in love with that other woman?" Pamela said bitterly. 

Selina scoffed. "No way Pamela. Harleen would never." 

Pamela turned away from Selina with a scowl. "Yeah that's what I thought too." 

...

Year 3: Day 365 

"Happy last day Harleen!" Clayface exclaimed bursting into her small room followed by King Shark and Katana who were carrying an assortment of snacks and drinks. 

"It's always a celebration when one of us makes it out of here alive," King Shark said sitting on the ground in front of Harleen's bed setting down his items. 

Katana sat beside him and handed Harleen a beer. "In exactly five minutes your magical curse will be over and you will be able to go back to your family." 

"And leave us forever!" Clayface cried dramatically hugging Harleen's waist. 

Harleen laughed and took the beer from Katana. "Hey I might be going back to my life but I will never forget you guys. You are like my family. I promise I will work with the League to end this organization and free you." 

"We appreciate that Harleen," King Shark said. "But you have a wife and two kids that you have to make up lost time with. Don't worry about us." 

"Yeah, I'm here and I'll look out for these two until they get out," Katana said. 

"That's assuming Pamela will even take me back," Harleen said sadly. "Who knows what she could be thinking after Barry saw me." 

Katana blushed. "Yes. That was...unfortunate." 

Clayface laughed. "Sure sure I am quite certain that you liked it Katana." 

Katana squeaked. "What!? No!" 

"You have always been a terrible liar," King Shark said. 

Katana bit her lip and Harleen laughed tossing a Dorito at her head. "Dude it's fine, it's nothing I didn't already know." 

Katana snorted her laughter. "You're right, I certainly wasn't shy before." 

"What are two talking about?" King Shark said looking between them suspiciously. 

"Nothin' mind yo business," Harleen said tossing a Dorito at him too. 

"Hey don't waste food!" Clayface cried. 

The door of her room opened harshly and Waller rushed in. The usually composed woman looked disheveled and absolutely terrified. That made the four of them stand up at attention. Something that could rattle Amanda Waller's cage was definitely something they needed to take seriously. 

"We had an escape!" Waller said panting heavily. "He killed Harkins and all of the military personnel here. You have to stop him before he destroys the entire world." 

Harleen looked at her angrily. "Don't tell me it's another lab freak..." 

"It's not," Waller said. "It's a prisoner we've had in custody for ten years, a powerful demon named Rowan."

"A demon?" Harleen said. "Are you insane!? Why were keeping a demon prisoner? They are extremely dangerous!" 

"You were trying to harness it's power weren't you?" Katana spat gritting her teeth. 

"You power hungry son-of-a..." 

"That doesn't matter!" Waller cried. "The demon is heading towards Jump City right now, he's the half-brother of the Teen Titan Raven. He will destroy that entire city if you don't stop him!" 

Harleen's eyes widened. "You tried to imprison a son of Trigon? Are you insane?" She looked at her watch and scoffed. "It's past midnight, my curse is over. I'm going to Jump City alright but to help the Titans stop that menace that YOU let loose on this world!" 

"No! The Titans won't do what's necessary," Waller said handing Katana an odd-looking gun. "They will trap Rowan in some dimension and then he will come back again angrier than ever. This is a special weapon designed to kill demons." 

"Fuck you! My contract is over," Harleen snapped shoving past her. "I'm going home." 

"If you do it I'll let them go!" Waller cried desperately. 

Harleen stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder back to Waller. "What?" 

"All of them," Waller said. "Clayface and his wife, King Shark, even Katana. If you do this last mission with us, I will let them all go." 

"No!" Katana cried. "Don't worry about us Harleen, just go! Get out of here, go back to your family!" 

"My contract is over in a year," King Shark said. "My kids are safe." 

"Yes and Mrs. Clayface can handle herself for the next five years," Clayface said. "Just go Harleen, get out of here." 

"You'll let them go and never bother them ever again?" Harleen said. 

"Never again." 

"Harleen don't..." Katana begged. 

"And you'll disband the Suicide Squad completely?" 

Waller bristled. "What? No--" 

Harleen gripped her by the throat and slammed her hard against the wall. "You will disband the Suicide Squad completely or I will END you. Hero or not, I will NOT continue to let you do this." 

Waller hesitated and gulped. "Very well. If you kill Rowan with the squad your friends will be totally free and I will disband the Suicide Squad completely." 

"You better keep your word Waller cause if you don't, you will regret it," Harleen hissed shoving Waller down onto the ground. She looked to her team that were looking at her in shock and said, "let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have survived the angst storm! Now are you ready for the smut storm?


	20. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen finally returns home but will Pamela take her back?

The Harlequin

20\. Return

The helicopter was quickly approaching Jump City. Harleen could see the skyline and her heart wrenched in nerves and anxiety. Pamela probably hated her guts and the Titans were probably angry with her for leaving but still seeing the skyline made her feel that warm sense of home. Sure she had only lived in Jump City for four years and lived practically her whole life in Gotham but Jump City was the place Harleen felt the happiest. It felt like home to her even though she was born and raised in Gotham. 

"There's Rowan!" King Shark cried pointing down below to the red-skinned demon that was flipping cars over on the street. 

"Get ready to jump off!" Waller cried from the pilot's seat. "And be careful with that gun, it's the only one we got and the only thing that can kill him." 

Harleen placed the gun safely on her belt and looked towards her team. "Demons have powers that are deadly and unpredictable," Harleen said. "The more volatile their emotions the more dangerous their powers. As you can see Rowan is insane." 

Clayface hummed and nodded. "He's a maniac." 

"Don't let any of his attacks hit you," Harleen said. "Keep him distracted on you so I can get a clean shot." 

"Dead Shot would be so useful right now," King Shark said frowning. "He wouldn't miss for sure." 

"Harleen can do it," Katana said. "We will keep him focused entirely on us Harleen, just focus on getting the shot." 

"We will go first," King Shark said grabbing Clayface's forearm and tugging him to the helicopter door. 

"I'll go right after and then you," Katana said. "Don't let him see you." 

"I won't," Harleen said. "You be careful." 

When Harleen started walking away Katana grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Wait Harleen," she said softly. "I need to say this because there's a chance none of us will survive this." 

"Hey no Katana we--"

"We are called the Suicide Squad for a reason Harleen," Katana said. "I need to say this please." 

Harleen sighed and nodded. "Okay." 

"You changed me Harleen, for the better," Katana said. "When I met you I was a mindless bodyguard thinking I was doing things right and then I became a commander and saw things from the frontline and throughout all the fights and death and blood and loss, you never swayed Harleen. Even when you were threatening Waller I knew your heart wasn't behind it. You always tried your best to never kill anyone in any of our missions and held strong to your convictions even when all the rest of us lost it. That's why I went into your room that one night and offered myself to you like fucking dinner. You are strong and powerful and I wish I could be like you. I've always considered myself a loner, I never thought anyone could actually care about me until I met you. And now right before we do our very last mission together I realize that it goes much deeper than that. I'm in love with you Harleen. I love you so much and I understand Pamela now and I also know how fucking lucky she is to have you. I know you don't feel the same for me and you never will I just...I just needed to tell you how I feel." 

Harleen blinked at the onslaught of emotion. Katana was crying and looking into her eyes intensely. She gave her a sad smile and said, "I care about you Katana, a lot, but..." 

"I know Harleen," Katana said. "I know." 

"I'm--I'm s-sorry," Harleen said pulling Katana into a tight hug. "You have changed for the better Katana, you really have. I know you can find someone who will love you in a return." 

"Don't die okay?" Katana said squeezing her tight. "Your family needs you." 

"You don't die either," Harleen said as Katana released her and walked to the helicopter door. 

"I'll try my best," Katana said pulling out her sword. She jumped out and Harleen saw her land perfectly on top of a tall building. Harleen jumped out shortly afterwards to the top of another building then watched as the helicopter flew away leaving them alone. 

Harleen ran to the ledge and stayed hidden as she peaked over the edge. Rowan was throwing vicious attacks at King Shark and Clayface as Katana jumped out from out of nowhere and started swiping at him with her sword. 

Harleen pulled out the special gun and aimed. She need to wait for the right moment. 

...

"Titans!" Dick called bursting into the room as Kori, Garfield, and Rachel were crowded around a board game with Pamela. "We have a demon in our city, he'swreaking havoc downtown." 

"A demon?" Rachel said closing her eyes in focus. Her eyes snapped open with a gasp moments later.

Dick ran to her side. "What is it Rachel? Do you know who it is?" 

"Yes," Rachel said with wide eyes. "It's Rowan, my brother. He's--he's a monster Dick, he will destroy the entire world if we don't stop him." 

"Someone is fighting him," Pamela said frowning. "The plants in the area are afraid. They say it's..." Pamela went silent and her eyes went wide. 

"What is it Pamela?" Garfield said worriedly. "Who's fighting him? Did something happen?" 

"Harleen," Pamela breathed. "It's Harleen!" 

"Harleen is fighting him by herself?" Rachel cried. "We have to go now! Rowan is too powerful, she won't stand a chance!" 

"She's not alone," Pamela said bitterly. 

Dick frowned. "The Suicide Squad." 

"We must help friend Harleen and this squad of the suicide," Kori said. 

"I agree," Rachel said. "Rowan will slaughter them all if I don't banish him to another dimension and fast." 

"Titans let's move out!" Dick ordered. 

"Wait!" Pamela cried grabbing Garfield's arm. She motioned to Michael and Bree who were sitting on the couch playing with toys. "Garfield stay with my kids please. I know you're a Titan and all but...I have to go." 

Garfield pursed his lip and nodded. "I understand. Go." 

"Er, okay," Dick said. "Titans--and uh Pamela, GO!" 

...

Rowan was too fast. Harleen couldn't get a good shot. The worst part was that King Shark already got hit several times and looked pretty messed up, Clayface was getting tired, and Katana--who was the only one who could actually land attacks on the demon--was doing little to no damage. 

"Rowan! Stop!" 

Harleen's head snapped to the end of the street were Rachel was standing there with Dick and Kori flanking her and Pamela standing behind them looking around the area desperately. 

Harleen's breath hitched and she swallowed a large lump. She was staring wide-eyed frozen in shock and didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the tears slipping off her jaw. 

"Suicide Squad this is our city," Dick called out. "We can handle this." 

"Go now friends before you are seriously hurt," Kori cried. 

Rowan smirked completely unfazed by the arrival of the Titans. "Hello sister," he greeted in a low gravelly voice. "You were just the one I was looking for, but I want to speak with you...privately." 

He extended a hand a sent several bolts of electricity flying everywhere. Clayface tackled King Shark out of harm's way and a giant wall of vines protected the Titans and Pamela from the attack, but Katana was hit straight on sending her flying into a building. 

"No!" Harleen cried. 

"Katana!" King Shark and Clayface cried running to her as Rowan laughed maniacally. 

Harleen lifted the gun and fired. The zap got Rowan on his back shoulder sending him flying into a car. The vines disappeared and the Titans rushed him but Pamela stayed behind pulling out vines from the street to help protect the Titans from further attack. 

Harleen jumped off the building she was hiding on right to where Katana had landed. 

"Harleen." The way that Pamela said her name made Harleen flinch. It was jam packed full of emotion but also had a tinge of bitterness and anger. 

Harleen looked at Pamela sadly and her heart lurched. Pamela looked sad and happy and angry all at the same time. Her green eyes were a messy cloud of emotions and there was so much Harleen wanted to say but she didn't even know where to start. 

Dick flew past them tumbling painfully into the alleyway beside them as Kori went flying high up into the air and crashed through the window of another building. 

Rachel cried out in agony and they all turned their heads to Rowan who had her trapped in a red bubble. "I'll take you to our father and he will bring your evil roots out Rachel," he cried. "You will fullfill your destiny!" Rowan looked crazed, bleeding profusely from where his entire arm had been shot clear off by Harleen's shot. 

"Like hell you will!" Harleen cried lifting up the gun again. 

Rowan let out a cry and released more red lightning bolts before Harleen could fire. Clayface and King Shark dodged the bolts and charged the demon screaming as Harleen was tugged out of the way by a vine. 

"H-Harleen." 

Harleen's head snapped around to Katana who was lying weakly in the wreckage of the building barely conscious. "Shoot him in the head," she said. "Don't miss." 

Pieces of the building started falling down on them and Harleen didn't hesitate she dropped the gun and yanked Katana out of there right before the giant rocks could crush her. She jumped out of the way and landed right beside Pamela. 

Dick and Kori had recovered and joined King Shark and Clayface in their attack against Rowan. But Harleen was focused on Katana who was losing far too much blood. 

"What the hell are you doing Harleen?" Katana cried. "Go get the fucking gun!" 

"I couldn't let you die Katana!" Harleen cried. 

"I'm pretty much dead anyways," Katana said grabbing Harleen's hand. "Go! Hurry before that fucker kills King Shark and Clayface too." 

Harleen looked at her sadly then ran back to the wreakage to search for the gun leaving Katana looking after her longingly. 

Pamela crouched down beside Katana with a frown. "How long?" 

Katana looked at Pamela in surprise. "What?" 

"Katana is it? How long have you been with Harleen?" 

Katana looked at her sadly. "I never was with Harleen." 

Pamela scoffed and looked at her angrily. "If you weren't already dying I would kill you myself. You think I'm stupid or something? I saw the way you looked at her! You love her!" 

"You're right," Katana said. "I do love her, but she doesn't love me. I tried to get with her believe me, no one in their right mind could have resisted that, but Harleen did. She never wavered." 

Pamela narrowed her eyes. "How?" 

Katana looked at her confused. "What do you mean how?" 

"How did you try?" 

Katana gulped. "Er, well, I--I waited until she was lost in bloodlust and sucked her dick." 

Pamela scoffed and a vine wrapped tightly around Katana's throat. 

"But she stopped me!" Katana cried anxiously. "Even with all her instincts going crazy she stopped me and told me that she only wanted you!" 

Pamela growled but the vine released her throat. "Why?" she looked at Katana with tears in her eyes. "Why did she leave me? Why did she join the Suicide Squad?" 

"She left you because the magic she used to save you came with the curse that she couldn't see you or tell you anything for three years or the curse would be reversed," Katana said. "And she didn't join the Suicide Squad, she was blackmailed into it. They threatened to kill your kids if she didn't join." 

Pamela slammed her fists into the ground in fury. "Someone DARED to threaten MY kids?" 

"Harleen is free of the contract now, this is our last mission and..." 

"You shut up!" Pamela snapped pointing a finger at her. "The only reason I don't make my vines snap your neck is because you are bleeding out and because I'm pretty sure Harleen would be upset with me if I did." She gripped Katana by the front of her suit and pulled her close, "you took advantage of MY wife! No matter how brief, you had her dick in your mouth without my permission, and that to me is unforgivable!" 

"I'm s-sorry!" Katana cried. 

"Shut up!" Pamela snapped with a growl. "Shut the fuck up! If you're gonna bleed to death here I really don't fucking care just shut the fuck up while you're doing it." 

Pamela shoved back down onto the floor and stood up. The Titans were not faring well. Dick and King Shark were bleeding and weak taking refuge behind a car as Rowan attacked them viciously, Clayface was lying on the concrete in an unconscious splatter mess, and Kori was hitting him with acid bolts fruitlessly. 

Rachel was hitting her red bubble with her powers trying to get out but she was trapped. Pamela looked to Harleen who picked the gun out of the wreckage and aimed it at Rowan. 

Rowan saw her and lifted his hand to throw more lightning. Pamela reacted instantly. She lifted one hand up and vines shot up from the ground gripping his hands and tugging them down. The lightning slammed into the street from the force. 

Rowan let out a growl of fury and turned to Pamela screeching. Pamela's eyes widened when she saw lightning forming in his mouth aiming right at her. 

Before she could send out more plants to protect her from the bolt, a long thin sword went flying at Rowan's face and hit him square in the chin making his head snap back the lightning shoot out up towards the sky. 

Pamela looked at Katana in surprise. She was gripping her wound weakly and had apparently used the remaining of her strength to throw the sword. 

Pamela's head snapped back to Rowan when she heard the loud zapping bang and heard a piercing screech. 

Rowan's headless body crumbled to the ground and Harleen stood in front of him holding the gun. The red bubble disappeared and Rachel tumbled out. King Shark and Dick crawled out of their hiding spots, Dick running to Rachel's side along with Kori, and King Shark running to Clayface who was waking up with a painful groan. 

Harleen dropped the gun and ran to Katana's side. She crouched down in front of her and called out, "Rachel! She needs to be healed! Please hurry!" 

King Shark and Clayface ran to her side worriedly. Harleen immediately hugged them both tight saying, "I'm so glad you guys are okay." 

Pamela frowned and backed away from them. She turned on her heel and started running away as fast as she could. 

"Pamela!" Harleen cried jumping up to her feet. 

"Go Harleen," Rachel said kneeling beside Katana and running her glowing hands over Katana's wound. "I got your friends, go after her." 

"We'll take care of everything," Dick said nudging her. "Go get her." 

"Yes friend Harleen," Kori said. "Pamela has done the missing you the most." 

Harleen didn't hesitate. With a small wave goodbye to her crew she bolted after Pamela as fast as she could. 

Though Pamela's speed was greatly enhanced Harleen was able to catch up with her as she entered Jump City Forest. 

"Pamela!" Harleen cried finally reaching her as she stopped against a large tree and laid her forehead against it. "Pamela please, let me explain." 

"You don't need to," Pamela said sobbing. "Katana told me everything." 

Harleen gulped. "S-she did?" 

"You had to leave for three years because of Zatanna's spell and they blackmailed you into the Suicide Squad," Pamela said turning to Harleen. "And she tried to go down on you and you stopped her." 

"I swear I thought of no one but you," Harleen said stepping forward. "Katana is a member of my crew, I care for her like I care for King Shark and Clayface, I swear I don't feel anything for her." 

Pamela stepped closer to her with narrowed eyes. "Did you like her mouth on you?" 

Harleen gulped. "W-what?" 

"She told me you stopped her," Pamela said pressing Harleen against another tree. "But you liked it didn't you? Her mouth felt good on you and you wanted her to keep going. You wanted fuck her didn't you?" 

"No!" Harleen denied. "That was my bloodlust! My bloodlust impaired me but I never wanted her. I want you and only you Pamela!" 

"You think I don't know you?" Pamela snapped. "You think I don't know when you're fucking LYING?" 

Harleen gulped. "Fine. I wanted to, but I resisted. I resisted because I love you and only you Pamela. I would never cheat on you." 

"Good," Pamela growled gripping Harleen's hair. "Because spell or not if you ever leave me like that again I will fucking kill you myself Harleen. Do you have any idea what you put me through?" 

"I'm sorry Pamela," Harleen said. "I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn your trust again." 

"And your children too!" Pamela snapped shoving her roughly onto the ground. "I told them all about you and they ask me everyday when you're coming back." 

"I feel the worst about that Pamela," Harleen said weakly. "You have no idea how hard it was to sneak out and hire Suicide Squad criminals to get that Harlequin necklace to Michael on his birthday. I needed him to know that I never stopped thinking about him and his sister." 

Pamela crawled in between Harleen's legs and tugged her pants open pulling out Harleen's cock from its confines. 

Harleen gasped and looked at her in surprise. 

"And I will remind you that I own this dick Harleen," Pamela snapped stroking her in harsh jerks. "No one can ever touch you or put their mouth on you without my permission and you aren't allowed to LIKE it unless I fucking tell you to do you understand?" 

Harleen groaned and arched up. "Y-yes yes ma'am." 

"Katana did save my life, so maybe I won't kill her," Pamela said stroking Harleen tortuously slow. 

Harleen groaned. "Gah! Pammy oh f-fuck, I'm not gonna last baby it's been three years, I missed you so much." 

"But it hasn't been three years has it?" Pamela cried. "You had your cock in someone else's mouth!" 

"She took advantage of me Pamela! I swear I stopped her once I realized! I was fantasizing about you!" Harleen cried. "I only want you Pamela. You are my everything! I don't care about Katana or anyone else just you." 

"Good," Pamela huffed. "And I'm gonna make sure you know that NO ONE can suck your cock like I can!" 

"Pamela I already know--whoa whoa! Shiiiiiit!" 

Pamela interrupted her by wrapping her lips around her cock and taking in the full length right away. Pamela didn't let Harleen recover at all. She started bobbing her head hard and fast, deep throating her over and over again. 

Harleen groaned loudly and titled her hips up anxiously. Her hands desperately gripped onto Pamela's hair and she started thrusting her hips brutally. Pamela moaned and met her thrusts digging her nails into Harleen's ass. 

"Ahh Pamela! I'm gonna...mmm!"

Pamela only moaned and started rolling her tongue around it and bobbing faster. Harleen's hips jolted up and she cried out loudly, "Pamela!" 

Pamela moaned as she felt Harleen's cock shake and shudder in her mouth and release powerful spurts of cum into the back of her throat. Pamela kept bobbing her head milking Harleen harshly and swallowing every drop until Harleen's body started squirming and a rough hand gripped Pamela's hair to pull her off with a loud pop. 

"Mmm," Pamela smirked backing away and wiping her mouth of the excess cum that had spilled out of sides of her lips. "No one can fucking do that to you." 

Harleen groaned and collapsed onto the ground. "Fuck. No way. No one, ever. Holy shit." 

Harleen was lying on the ground with her eyes closed and pantingwhen she felt Pamela crawling up her body. 

When she opened her eyes she was met face first with Pamela's glistening wetness. Pamela had shed her pants and underwear and Harleen could smell and see just how aroused Pamela was. 

Pamela gripped Harleen's hair and pulled her close moaning out, "lick me." 

Harleen obeyed with a moan. She dove in tongue first licking up and and down her slit teasingly. She pushed her tongue into Pamela's warmth then moved up and swirled around her clit without ever touching it directly. 

Pamela moaned loudly and gripped Harleen's hair roughly. "After 3 years you don't get to come back her and fucking tease me Harleen!" 

Harleen moaned and started licking her directly. She wrapped her arms around Pamela's thighs and held her down tightly as she flicked her clit, swirled around it, and sucked into her mouth. 

"Ooo Harleen, that's really fucking good," Pamela moaned. "Reeeaaallly good oh!" 

Harleen alternated between the three motions then pulled Pamela close and sucked in her engorged clit hard. 

Pamela lurched forward with a cry and she started shaking. "Nnnng Harleen yes!"

Harleen hummed against her and kept sucking relentlessly until Pamela screamed and shook so intensely she couldn't keep her body upright. 

Harleen moaned as Pamela flooded her mouth and started twitching desperately on top of her. Harleen licked her until Pamela came down from her high and rolled off of her. 

They laid for a long moment on the forest ground just panting and looking up to the thick trees above. 

"Pamela?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm sorry," Harleen said softly. "I'm sorry for leaving but I hope you understand why I had to." 

"I do understand Harleen but it still hurts," Pamela said softly. "And it hurts more that you had this...thing with that Katana woman." 

"I didn't have anything with her I swear Pamela, please believe me," Harleen said. 

"Physically no but emotionally yes," Pamela said. "You wanted to sleep with her and I saw how worried you were when she got hurt. Do you love her?" 

Harleen shook her head. "No Pamela, I don't. I care about her yes, I care about her a lot, and yes I find her attractive, but I swear to you, you're the only one I love and want to be with Pamela."

Pamela sighed deeply. "I love you Harleen. Like so fucking much. I dreamt of the day that you would come back to me and our kids every single night. I slept with the Harlequin flower beside my bed and used my new powers to always check in on you. But I felt the exhilaration and excitement you felt during our time apart while I was depressed and waiting for you. I know now that it was your adventures with Suicide Squad and with...her." 

"None of that compares to a life with you Pammy," Harleen let out a shaky sigh. "Will you take me back?" 

There was a long period of silence and Harleen watched as Pamela stood up quietly and put her underwear and pants back on. Harleen adjusted her own clothes and sat up on the ground looking up at Pamela's expectantly. 

"Everyone I ever loved abandoned me Harleen, I know you had good reasons, I know you didn't have a choice," Pamela said. "But I'm so scared Harleen. I'm scared another horrible situation like that will happen again or you'll realize life with me is boring compared to all the excitement you had with Suicide Squad and then leave me for Katana..." 

"Never Pamela!" Harleen said moving up to her knees and sobbing. "I swear to you Pamela, I will never ever leave you again. Please, please take me back, please!" 

It was quiet again and Harleen dropped her head to the ground. She was always afraid this would happen and was already thinking of how she could work things out. Maybe she would live in an apartment in Jump City and join the Titans on missions and share custody of Michael and Bree and have to--

A green hand in front of her face stopped her spiral thoughts and she looked up to Pamela's tearful face. "Come on," Pamela said softly. "Let's go home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I had waaaay too much fun writing Jealous dom Pamela haha You have officially survived the angst storm, now the recovery (and so much smut) begins!


	21. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years apart tends to spread a little doubt.

The Harlequin

21\. Insecurities

Katana was a goddamn hero now and Pamela couldn't help but burn with anger. She knew that Harleen didn't love Katana and she had nothing to worry about but still! She knew that Harleen was attracted to the master swordsman and that said swordsman was in love with Harleen. That was enough for it to send that low hum of jealousy rushing through her body. 

It definitely didn't help that Harleen hung out with Katana and the other two goons--King Shark and Clayface--all the time. 

Rachel and Garfield were of no help with her dilemma. 

"You should be confident Pammy," Garfield said. "You and Harleen have been together for AGES! You shouldn't feel threatened by Katana just cause she's hot...and sexy...and super smooth...and totally a badass." 

"Not helping Gar," Rachel said. "Pamela, look, emotions are worthless, just toss them out and feel nothing." 

"Hah!" Garfield howled. "And how does that work out for you?" 

"I'll have you know that I am MASTER of my emotions." 

"Sure sure yeah," Garfield teased. "That's why you crying yesterday when we were watching Titanic." 

"I was NOT crying! I had something in my eye!" 

"Alright!" Pamela cried. "Thanks guys!" 

Kara and Lena weren't much more helpful than Garfield and Rachel were. 

Kara, the sweet naive angel she was said, "You don't have anything to worry about Pamela, I'm sure Katana would never take your girl." 

Lena scoffed. "Kara, she literally tried to suck Harleen's dick when she was vulnerable." 

"But Katana is a good guy now," Kara insisted. "She helped Waller shut down Suicide Squad and is helping start that high school for young super heroes!" 

"Just because she's a good guy doesn't mean she doesn't have old tendencies," Lena said. "Pamela, I have plenty of resources, we can make her... disappear." 

"Lena!" Kara cried. "You can't do that!" 

"Not kill her, just make sure Super Hero High opens up in Siberia or something." 

Diana was a bit more helpful than her other friends but it still did little to quell Pamela's burning jealousy. 

"You know Pamela," Diana said. "I know first hand how intensely powerful bloodlust can be. It's feels like you're in heat and you can think or see anything all you want is release no matter where you get it from. I have never EVER been able to control myself while under the influence of bloodlust, so the fact that Harleen was able to is just amazing and is proof of just how much she really loves you." 

"But she wanted to Diana." 

"Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't if a beautiful woman was servicing you," Diana said. 

Pamela scowled. "How do I stop being jealous then? I know that Harleen will never get with Katana but she's always...around." 

Diana hummed and nodded. "I feel the same way with Selina around all the time. Bruce and I have been together for a long while now but I know he still loves Selina and they are close friends." 

"What do you do about that?" 

Diana frowned. "Get over it I guess. Endure it." 

Selina had a much different opinion, whether it was because of her 'don't-give-a-fuck' attitude or just to spite Diana, Pamela would never know, but she agreed with her assessment regardless. 

"Nah fuck that bitch," Selina said. "She won't outright take your woman just like that, she's a creep and those are dangerous. She'll get close, become a good trusted friend and meanwhile making you look like a jealous idiot and when the time is right, BAM!" 

Pamela looked at her with wide eyes. "And, and what do I do to stop it?" 

"Simple," Selina said draping her arm around Pamela's shoulders. "Play it cool. Become Katana's friend and then behind closed doors you use those seductive wiles of yours to keep Harleen on her KNEES for you. Believe me Harleen will never even think about leaving you ever again." 

Pamela shifted nervously. "S-seductive wiles?" 

"Well you are Poison Ivy after all," Selina said. "Everyone falls at your feet remember?" 

"That was YEARS ago Selina I don't know if I can do that anymore," Pamela said. 

Selina laughed. "Even if you suck I know Harleen will appreciate the effort." 

"Alright," Pamela gulped. "I guess I'll try." 

Selina smirked. "Have fun."

...

Pamela was nervous. The whole day she was trying to be chill, wearing her lingerie underneath her clothes, listening to King Shark and Clayface talking about stupid shit while Harleen and Katana guffawed loudly. 

God these dudes were fucking morons. Of couuuurse Harleen would like them. The worst part was that Katana was actually very funny and nice and Pamela fucking hated it. Instead she sat there with a fake smile plastered on her face nodding along with their shit. 

"I'm glad you're hanging out with us baby," Harleen said draping an arm across Pamela's shoulders. 

"Yes Harleen has gushed about you for the past three years, I'm glad we get to meet you," King Shark said. 

"You are far more lovely than Harleen described!" Clayface said. 

Pamela smiled. "Thank you." 

"So, Katana," Harleen said. "How's the school going?" 

"The school? Fine," Katana said. "Working with Waller to set it up? A fucking nightmare."

Harleen scoffed. "Yeah I don't agree with that. What's she gonna do blackmail the students into joining?" 

"No she'll imprison their parents!" Clayface cried. 

"If they even HAVE parents," Pamela said. 

The room went deadly quiet for a moment then erupted into loud hollering laughter. "Why are so many of us orphans?" King Shark cried in his hysterics. 

"I don't know!" Harleen laughed. "I killed my own dad, so it was by choice." 

"You did?" Clayface said. "I too killed my old man in a rousing duel." 

"I killed both of my parents," Pamela said. 

"Dang," Killer Shark said. 

Katana raised her glass. "To our idiot parents being dead and some of them by our own hand." 

They all laughed again and raised their own glasses to toast with her. Pamela found herself raising her own glass and laughing along with them without wanting to. 

Damn it. Why is she likable? 

... 

Pamela was standing right beside their bed in nothing but her lingerie and heels waiting for Harleen to come in. She could hear her in their children's room tucking them and putting them to bed. That had become a nightly tradition for her ever since her return and the kids were absolutely in love with her. 

Though Pamela's heart was warm at the thought, right now she wished Harleen would finish already. She was also very glad the rooms were all very well insulated and completely sound proof. If things went her way she planned to make Harleen scream until her voice went hoarse. 

She shouldn't be nervous. She did this kind of thing all the time years ago when she was the Queen of Seduction of Gotham City. These heels were entirely too uncomfortable though. She hasn't worn heels since her wedding day and these were wobbly and flimsy. Hopefully she would be spending more time on her back then on her feet tonight. 

"Kids are out like a light," Harleen said walking into the room and placing the baby monitor on the dresser then shutting the door behind her. "I really love reading to them and--whooooaaa momma!" 

Pamela smirked at that. She walked around the bed towards Harleen as seductively as possible but her stupid heels didn't cooperate with her and she ended up wobbling and falling flat on her face right in front of Harleen. 

Harleen was by her side instantly turning her around and lifting her up in her arms easily. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh god Harleen!" Pamela cried her face burning with embarrassment. "I used to be so good at seduction and now look at me! I can't even walk in heels anymore!" 

"Are you kidding?" Harleen said. "Pamela seriously you the sexiest fucking woman in the world. You just fell flat on your face and I still thought that was sexy as shit." 

Pamela bit her lip. "You did?" 

Harleen looked at her with shocked eyes. "You're...insecure?" 

Pamela blushed. "We've been apart for three years and...well...yeah." 

Harleen, the ever-so perceptive one, hummed and said, "babe, just so you know, Katana ain't got nothing on you." 

Pamela looked into Harleen's eyes and melted at the sincerity in them. "Yeah?" 

Harleen grinned. "Yeah." 

Pamela's lips curled into a smirk and she said, "prove it." 

With a growl Harleen tossed Pamela onto the bed and started shedding off her clothes. Pamela reached down to take off her heels but Harleen stopped her by gripping her ankles and pulling them up against her shoulders. 

"Leave them on," Harleen breathed reaching down to tug off Pamela's thong. 

Pamela hummed at Harleen's state of undress. She had taken off her pants and boxers and had her shirt unbuttoned and revealing her lean torso and lacy red bra. 

Harleen tossed Pamela's panties aside and gripped her ankles kissing them. 

"Fuck," Pamela breathed as Harleen moved closer to her warmth. Her hand shot down and pressed against Harleen's belly. "Wait. Condom." 

"R-right," Harleen breathed reaching over to the dresser and pulling out one of the special condoms Pamela made for her from the box they kept there. She placed the condom onto her aching cock then gripped Pamela's ankles and spread her legs wide. 

"Mmm Harleen," Pamela breathed gripping onto her thighs. "I want you so bad." 

Harleen pushed forward and entered her in one thrust. Pamela cried out and Harleen groaned lowly. "Shit Pammy," Harleen breathed. "You feel so fucking good." 

"Fuck me baby," Pamela whimpered. "Fuck me hard." 

Harleen didn't hesitate. Releasing Pamela's ankles to grip on her hips, Harleen started rutting forward at a brutal pace pounding her hard and fast. Pamela squealed in pleasure and wrapped her legs around Harleen's waist. 

The thrusts were vicious and violent and Pamela loved every second of it. She loved feeling Harleen lose control right under her hands even though she had literally fallen flat on her face. She loved how Harleen was so lost in her pleasure she didn't notice the bed rocking roughly or the deep scratches Pamela was leaving all over her back. 

Their skin was slapping together, Harleen was grunting loudly with every thrust, and Pamela's cries were turning into desperate screams. 

"H-Har-Harlee-een!" Pamela cried arching up. "I'm gonna--fuck baby I'm gonna cum." 

"Yes yes yes," Harleen groaned. "Give it to me Pammy. Give it to me!" 

Pamela's body lurched upwards and she gripped Harleen's head wailing as the orgasm rushed through her hard. Harleen followed immediately afterwards whimpering and shaking violently. 

They collapsed onto the bed together panting heavily with Harleen on top. 

"Shit Pamela, that was...fuck." 

Pamela chuckled softly. "Yes. I should fall on my face more often." 

Harleen groaned. "Now every time you fall I'm gonna get horny." 

Pamela laughed and hugged Harleen tight. "I love you so much." 

Harleen grinned. "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuut storm!


	22. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harleen's first full night away on Titans business since her return and Pamela can't stand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuut!

The Harlequin

22\. Miscommunication

Harleen lowered down into a low crouching position with narrowed eyes and lifted up her wooden sword. Across from her seven year old Michael was in a similar position his wooden sword held right in front of his face. 

Michael lunged first swiping his sword furiously at Harleen's head. His speed was impressive but Harleen still easily dodged his attack with easy footwork. One hard swipe upwards blocked a downwards attack that Michael had done. He was floating lightly in the air and that gave Harleen the advantage and she shoved forward with her shield and sent Michael flying backwards. 

On his way back he extended his free arm and four vines went flying at Harleen's face. Harleen, the gymnast she was, easily jumped and flipped over the vines swiping them away with her sword, then she zoomed with her super speed towards Michael who had recovered and was waiting for her. 

Across the field Pamela was sitting with Bree on her lap beside Garfield and Rachel who were watching with rapt attention. 

"Go go brotha!" Bree squealed happily. "Ya momma!" 

"Is she cheering them both on?" Garfield said laughing. 

Pamela chuckled. "She loves them both very much." 

"Michael has improved greatly," Rachel said. "He can control his powers much better now and he is faring well against Harleen even though she's going easy on him." 

"Of course she's going easy, he's only had one training session in Themyscira," Garfield said. "I'm thinking after every session Harleen can spar with him harder and harder." 

"I spar with him sometimes to teach him to control plants better," Pamela said. "That's not something he can learn in Themyscira." 

"He's doing good with that," Rachel said pointing to Harleen who was on the defensive against Michael and three vines that were attacking her on all sides.

"Yes," Pamela said. "He can only control vines though, and for a short period of time. He is not as in tune with plants as he needs to be to control more." 

"Bree is more right?" Garfield said. 

"Definitely," Pamela said. "Everyday she can control more and more plants, I will have to start training her soon." 

"And can she fly?" Rachel said her voice shaking pointing to the side. 

Pamela and Garfield turned and saw Bree floating in the air cheering happily for both her brother and her mother. 

"Oh my God Bree!" Pamela cried jumping after her. 

On the field Michael noticed and looked at Bree in the air floating and that was all it took for Harleen to tackle him onto the ground and place her wooden sword against his throat. 

"Never get distracted," Harleen said. 

"Bree get back here!" 

"Yay momma!" Bree screeched flying over to Harleen and crashing into her side sending her tumbling off of Michael. Bree was latching onto her neck and Harleen stood up hugging her back with a bewildered look on her face. 

"That's why I was distracted," Michael said with a low chuckle. 

"She can fly?" Harleen said looking at Pamela who ran up to them. "And has super strength too?" 

"Like me!" Michael cried standing up to his feet. 

"Apparently," Pamela said. "I didn't know about that til right now though." 

"She's only three," Harleen said. "How are her powers coming up so fast?" 

Pamela shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she needs to start going to Themyscira with Michael now." 

"Ooo yes!" Michael said puffing out his chest. "I can teach her!" 

Harleen laughed and pulled him by the head into a small side hug. "You can teach her when you can beat me in a spar buddy." 

Michael looked at her with challenge. "You're going down momma." 

"Bring it kid," Harleen said. 

"Enough of that you two," Pamela said. "I don't need you sparring around our floor trying to one up each other and end up destroying everything. Sparring is only allowed up here on the field." 

"Yes mom," Michael said sighed dejectedly. 

Harleen scoffed. "Hey I wouldn't have--" Pamela gave her a stern look. "Okay maybe I would have. I'll make sure sparring is only on the field." 

"Titans!" Dick cried running onto the rooftop with Kori by his side. "There was an escape. Plasmus and Cinderblock are fused together again." 

"Ugh dammit," Garfield whined. "Rocky AND gross. Where are they?" 

"They've been hiding for hours," Dick said. "Kori and I have been searching for them all patrol, we came back for supplies and to get the rest of the team, looks like we need to do an old fashioned stakeout." 

"Those are BORING!" Garfield cried. 

"Nonsense, it's the perfect time for meditation," Rachel said. 

"Let's move out," Dick said. "I will patrol the forest and beaches, Kori you take the skies, Garfield you take the sewers and underground areas, Rachel patrol downtown, and Harleen you'll take uptown." 

"Why do I gotta take the sewers?" Garfield said with a grossed out face. 

Rachel laughed and rubbed his head. "Cause you're the only one that can turn into any animals that can fit in the small holes." 

"Let's keep our communicators on at all times," Dick said. "If we hear even the slightest sound we will go to that location to help. Plasmus or Cinderblock alone is no problem but together they are dangerous. Don't try to engage them alone." 

"We shall get the supplies for the all-nighter!" Kori cried floating off the ground and then flying back inside. 

Dick sighed at her cheerfulness then said, "yeah, what she said, get supplies for the night." 

"Aw momma no Scooby Doo marathon tonight?" Michael said as the Titans started going inside. 

Harleen and her family all started walking towards the elevator as Harleen rubbed Michael's head affectionately and said, "sorry buddy, duty calls. I have patrol tomorrow night but if you want we can watch for a couple of hours right after school before I have to go." 

"Harleen," Pamela scolded as they climbed into the elevator. "Michael has to do homework right after school." 

"Come on mom please!" Michael cried. 

"Yeah Pammy please," Harleen said with a smile. 

"Pweeease!" Bree screeched lunging from Harleen' arms into Pamela's. 

Pamela laughed and took Bree from her. "All three of you teaming up against me is just NOT fair!" 

"Is that a yes?" Harleen said crouching down beside Michael and then joining him in giving her the puppy dog look. 

Pamela snorted. "Two hours only." 

"Yes!" Harleen cried giving Michael a high five. 

Michael laughed then hugged Pamela's waist. "Thank you mom." 

"Okay okay," Pamela said. "Go get in the shower, you stink." 

The moment the elevator opened Michael zoomed out of there running straight to the bathroom. 

"No super speed in the house!" Pamela called out after him. 

"Oh come on it will teach him control," Harleen said grinning. 

"Last time he did that he stepped on Oscar's tail and really hurt him," Pamela said. "And another time he scared Cat and got himself scratched in the face. And another time one of my hybrid smacked him right in the head cause he knocked it over." 

"Okay I get the point, no super speed in the house," Harleen said with a dorky salute making Pamela snort and roll her eyes. "I'm gonna go get ready and prepare snacks. I get so hungry on long stakeouts." 

"I'll join you in a moment," Pamela said. "Let me get Bree down for a nap." 

...

Harleen had a giant rugsack full of junk food and was putting the final touches on her uniform when Pamela joined her again. 

"Michael is still in the shower and Bree is down for a couple of hours," Pamela said. "You know, this is the first night we will be away from each other since you came back." 

Harleen looked at Pamela sadly and said, "I promise I will come back." 

"I knew you were starting patrols again tomorrow and I was prepared for tomorrow," Pamela said. "I was planning on sexing you up all night tonight and then tomorrow I was planning a movie night with Selina while you were on patrol." 

Harleen snorted. "Movie night my ass." 

"Well the movie would have been playing while I fucked her," Pamela said with a sly grin. "But that won't be as enjoyable if it's missing the part we were supposed to do tonight." 

Harleen groaned and pulled Pamela into a hug. "Ugh I hope we catch the criminals quickly. I love when you sex me up." 

"How am I supposed to sleep tonight huh?" Pamela said kissing Harleen's jawline. 

"I'm sorry baby," Harleen said softly. "Ooo here!" 

She broke the hug and ran to the kitchen drawer where she pulled out another Titans communicator. 

"This is my backup one," Harleen said. "Tonight before you go to bed I can talk to you until you fall asleep." 

Pamela smiled. "I would like that." 

"Okay then, talk to you later!" 

...

It was nearing 1 in the morning and Harleen was bored out of her mind. She had scoured uptown again and again for hours and still found no sign at all of the perps. She was sitting on the rooftop of a tall business building overlooking the entire city and sighed softly. 

This reminded her of Gotham. Jumping from building to building, looking out onto the city, chilling out and relaxing--at least for a moment before Batman came to pick a fight. 

Harleen grinned. Ah Bruce. They had some good fights. They hadn't sparred again since she became a god. Surely she could kick his ass now! 

"Harleen you there?" 

Harleen grinned and picked up her communicator. "I was wondering when you were gonna call me Pammy." 

"Sorry," she said softly. "Bree was being a bit fussy. Both kids are finally asleep. How's patrol?" 

"So boring I could die," Harleen said. "I already ate all my snacks." 

"Wow that's...a lot." 

Harleen scoffed. "Nah, it's not enough." 

"Harleen," Pamela crooned softly. "I really REALLY miss you." 

"You'll see me before you know it baby," Harleen said. "I miss you too." 

"I'm naked right now." 

Harleen's eyes widened. "Ooo it's THIS kind of conversation. I'm definitely down for that." 

"Are you alone?" 

"Yes. I'm on top of a building completely alone, not a single soul around." 

"Good, take out that cock for me." 

"Shit Pamela." 

"Do it." 

Harleen gulped and unbuttoned her tight uniform pants. She shoved them down a little until she could pull out her cock. It was already half hard and twitching. "It's out." 

"Good, mmm, now stroke it." 

"Yes Pammy," Harleen breathed jerking herself slowly. "Are you touching yourself?" 

"Yes," Pamela said. "I'm rubbing my clit for you baby." 

Harleen stumbled with her other hand to grab the communicator and turn on the video feature. "Click the screen Pammy." 

After a moment Pamela's face appeared on the screen and Harleen bit her lip. She looked so aroused and sexy and Harleen wanted to fly back to Titans Tower right now and fuck her into the mattress. 

"Video feature," Pamela said setting up her communicator so that it showed her whole gloriously naked body lying on the bed with her hand between her legs running in small circles. "Even better." 

Harleen let out a harsh breath then set up her communicator to lean up against a wall and show her whole body too. She saw Pamela bite her lip as she looked at her. "Hard already Harleen?" 

Harleen groaned. "For you? Always." 

"Stroke yourself harder Harleen," Pamela moaned. "Pretend it's my hand on you." 

Harleen moaned and stroked herself harder making a light slapping sound. "Ooo yes baby. Put your fingers inside yourself, pretend they're my fingers, fucking you deep and hard." 

Pamela moved her hand lower and pushed two fingers into her own warmth. She moaned anxiously and started pumping her fingers in and out hard and fast. 

"That feels so good Harleen," Pamela whimpered. "I love when you stretch me out with your tongue, with your fingers, with your hard cock." 

"Yes baby I love your perfect pussy." 

"Harder Harleen," Pamela moaned arching up. "Pretend it's mouth on you, deep throating you, ready to take your cum deep in my throat." 

"Fuck! Pammy!" Harleen cried. "Rub that clit that I want you to cum with me." 

Pamela's other hand joined the fray and she rubbed herself in fast tight circles as her other hand kept pumping into herself viciously. "Mmm Harleen you're gonna make me cummmm." 

"Ugh yes baby I'm right there with you, fuck yes! Cum for me baby!" 

Pamela came first arching up and shaking with a long cry and Harleen followed immediately afterwards hips jolting off the ground and jets of cum shooting out from her aching cock and landing on the concrete ground between her spread legs. 

Pamela collapsed back onto the bed with a heavy sigh and Harleen groaned and leaned back heavily against the wall. 

"Fuck Harleen that was so fucking good." 

"Shit babe I came so hard." 

"Me too," Pamela said yawning. 

"Tired you out huh?" 

Pamela chuckled. "Get those fuckers you're after so you can come home and cuddle me yeah?" 

"Roger that babe," Harleen said. "Sleep well." 

"Good night." 

Harleen ended the video call then adjusted her clothes so she wasn't exposed. She stood up groggily ready to make another searching round when a voice rang out from her communicator. 

"Ugh Harleen?" 

Harleen grabbed her communicator and responded. "Rachel?" 

"Y-yeah, uh," Rachel hesitated. "You know our communicators were all on the whole time right?" 

"What?" 

"We could see and hear everything!" Garfield screeched. "And it was awesome!" 

Rachel let out an audible sigh. "Gar what the hell?" 

"I agree with friend Garfield," Kori said. "It was most the awesome." 

"JUST!" Dick interjected. "Refrain from using the communicator for anything other than Titan business." 

Harleen laughed aloud. "Well shit. Sorry for the...miscommunication." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is pretty much done, the plot is over and this is the last of the requests. So I'll post more to this if I get any more ideas or if any of your requests get my brain going. I have enjoyed writing this story very much and even more so I enjoyed reading your comments! 
> 
> P.S: I have been called a "Smut God" before lol. I'm a freak...but then again, who isn't?

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda the prologue. The rest of the story will kind of jump around and be much more light. This was the heavy stuff, the rest of the chapters will be fluffy and domestic one shots. (There will be some smut chapters too so get ready for that.) What'd you guys think?


End file.
